Black Rose
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: Amy's always seemed so sweet  and excentric , but is that all there is to it? And where is she really when she says she's going 'home? Begins as an Amy tragedy but Sonamy in the end :  T for language
1. Awakening Darkness

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hello people of fan fiction! (Namely, those of the Sonic archive.) First of all, I'd like to thank you for clicking my story and now giving time to the (sometimes admittedly talkative but always important) author's note! My story was mostly summarized in the (no surprise) summary, but let me say now that if you have any problems understanding anything later on, feel free to PM me or ask in a review (because I **_**love**_** reviews XD). Anyway, to those of my followers from previous stories in the SWAC archive, I strongly apologize for not living up to my promises, but you know how it is when you have a good idea that you loose interest in or grow out of So I'm sorry if any of you were looking forward to one of the stories I promised you, but I just couldn't find the right inspiration after a while. Anyway, this will be my only pre-story authors not if all goes as expected, which this one is just for an introduction. **

**I have most of this story written, so you should all have no fears of me abandoning it. It starts as an Amy tragedy, but, of course, will adapt into Sonamy in the end ! Alright, well I'll stop rambling now and let you get onto the story. Please try to at least get through this chapter before you make any judgments until the end. I try to write as best I can, but whether or not I appeal to you is up to your own opinions. So thank you for checking out the newest Sonic-obsessed fan's story, and onto the show! **

Chapter 1- Awakening Darkness

It started out as a simple day. Relaxing, calm, and normal. I was with Tails and Cream walking back to Cream's house from the store. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, like a cross between a needle and an electric current, puncture my arm. With that one little jolt, a million painful memories that had been surprised and hidden from even myself for years came flooding back into full thought.  
>''How could you? Not again!'' I said at a moderately loud tone, directed off in no direction.<br>''Uh, Amy? What are you talking about?'' Tails asked confused.  
>My eyes shot in the direction where the offending shock had come from, only to see an all too horribly familiar smirk disappear into a shop. And I knew what I had to do. Play dumb and get away...fast.<br>''Uh, what?'' I said to Tails, taking a blank look on my face. I was very good at hiding.  
>''You mean...what? What did you just say?'' he asked, at an absence of words.<br>''Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming and I guess I was day...dream...sleep-talking?'' I said, now taking on my own loss for words.  
>''Oookay...'' he said.<br>''Hey, you guys go on back to Cream's house. I think I forgot something I wanted to look at. I'll meet you back there in a little bit.'' I said.  
>''Okay. Should I take your bag?'' Cream asked in her innocent soprano.<br>''Yes please. Thank you Cream.'' I said as she took the cloth bag of groceries from me. ''I'll see you in a minute.'' I said as they started walking again.  
>Once they were out of sight, I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked into the shop where the awaiting hell would surely lurk.<br>''Amelia Tracy Rosalyn. It's been too long. Why haven't you ever come to visit?'' he asked sarcastically.  
>''Because if I did I'd never get away.'' I told the man who had beckoned me into this surefire trap. But I knew that now that he'd found me, there was no escaping the inevitable reoccurring life I'd tried to hide from the others.<br>''Now what would make you say a thing like that? Don't you think I deserve to see my daughter every now and then?''  
>''No.'' I said coldly.<br>''Now why is that?'' he asked.  
>''Because you'll make me stay with you in that hell hole you try to pass as our house.''<br>''Oh, now aren't we a temperamental thing?'' he asked, frustration creeping into his voice.  
>''How did you even find me? And WHY?'' I asked.<br>''Well, when you left, Lindsey convinced us to just let you go. She was always a persuasive girl. Anyway, we got Carly and Carson to split your responsibilities. We've actually been doing pretty well for a while since you left, but now we need you back, so I found you.'' he explained, still leaving a few holes in the story.  
>''But why?'' I asked.<br>''Because, Amy, Lindsey's dead.'' he said flat-out.  
>I was at a loss for words. Reality crashed down on me so fast that I felt crushed by it. Lindsey, my older sister, the only one who had ever understood every part of me there was to understand, was dead. Gone...forever...and I didn't even get to see her one last time. It had been four and a half freaking years since I last saw her, and now I would never get to again! If only I had gone home for a visit, even if I never got to leave, it would be better than losing my only older sister forever! I would endure all of it all over again just to have her back!<br>''Sh-she's...gone.'' I said, almost like a question.  
>''That's right. And we need you to come home and take her place. ''<br>''What about mom? Can't she take on some of Lindsey's responsibilities?'' I said, unable to handle all of this at once.  
>''Amy, your mother left three months ago, after she had your youngest sister. She ran away with an old boyfriend from high school and left me, Lindsey, and Brian in charge of everyone else. Brian and I are both working now and Lindsey died last month after a hit-and-run accident. You wouldn't abandon your own family in a time so hard, would you?'' he asked.<br>''But I can't come back! Not after everything you've done to me! You ruined my childhood and you can't take the rest of my life! You know what has to be done; you're not fit to take care of children anyway!'' I yelled at him, realizing that we were still within hearing range of others, though standing in the back of the crowded store. He, obviously realizing the same, forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an alley out back. Once hidden, he turned to me and slapped a hand across my face, knocking me back a few steps.  
>''Whether you are under my roof or not, you will NOT talk so disrespectfully to me; your father!'' He yelled.<br>''But you can't make me come back!'' I sobbed loudly.  
>''You're right that I can't force you to, but you WILL come back either way!''<br>''Or what?'' I asked defiantly.  
>''I will attack you where you know it hurts most. Your friends will be first and then you. You WILL come home with me in two days or you will be very sorry.'' he said, and with that I was officially destined for a new life of torture.<p>

**A/N: Weeeell? How'd ya like it? I know, this chapter was pretty short, but I promise it is **_**the**_** shortest, and that's only because if I tried to do a little more, I wouldn't get to a good enough stopping point until the end of what would otherwise be chapter two. If you did like it, please review (anonymous or otherwise) just so that I can know how many people out there actual enjoy my writing. Once I get a good idea of how many of you are reading so far, I will post chapter two So if you don't want to see me virtually cry, please review! I take constructive criticism and even flames if you must, but let me assure you the story does get much better if you will commit to reading more. Hope you liked it and I'd like to be able to update soon, depending on reviews! Till next time,**

**-Random girl is out, ****PEACE ****(-) 3 **


	2. Heart Torn Lies Told

Black Rose

**A/N: Hey guys! A few quick announcements, I messed up the last chapter a little bit…oops. Hehehe… anyway, when I said only A/N's at the end, I meant to put beginning, hence the authors note here. Also, My plan was to put, at the beginning of each chapter, the song I used to inspire each chapter. See, I'm a big music lover and I also love writing; put them together and I always find a story waiting to be made, so I used a different song or two to find the creativity for this whole story! (which, let me say now, is already over 40 chapters long.) Since I have it mostly written already, you can expect swift updates and filling chapters (for the most part). Anyway, this chapter's song is ****Lying from you**** by Linkin Park. It's not one of my very favorite songs, but it's still pretty well oriented with the chapter. I will make notes of the songs at the beginnings of each chapter and tell you which ones are especially important to them. Also, thanks to all who reviewed and here's your next chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Heart Torn Lies Told**

After careful consideration, I was pretty sure I had my story set up. I mean, it's not like I could have told them the truth about why I was going home; I'd never hear the end of it. So I approached the hill on which we met for lunch everyday. It was nice out, so everyone was already there; Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and, of course, Sonic.  
>''Hey Amy. What took you so long?'' Knuckles asked, considering I was usually the first one there.<br>''I just got distracted.'' I said, trying hard not to forget my usual cheery personality. He shrugged and went back to his sandwich as I took a seat on the blanket, completing the circle we always made.  
>''So what was it you wanted to do earlier, Amy?'' Cream asked.<br>''Oh, I saw an old friend in one of the stores and wanted to say hello.'' sure, let's go with that.  
>''Who was it?'' Sonic asked, thinking I must have meant someone they had met.<br>''Oh, you wouldn't know him. I haven't seen him since before I met any of you guys.'' I said.  
>''Okay.'' He shrugged.<br>I waited a few minutes for that short conversation to settle, and then I said ''Guys, I think I'm gonna go home.''  
>''What for? You just got here?'' Knuckles chuckled.<br>''No, I mean like, move back home...with my family.''  
>Sonic then quickly turned around so he was facing away from us and off the blanket, where he did a spit take, laughing out the soda he had been sipping. I gave him a confused look as he settled down and took a napkin to wipe off his dripping mouth.<br>''What? Whoa! Were you serious Amy?'' he asked confused and surprised at the same time. I slowly nodded my head yes, using all my might to not let the tears well up in my eyes.  
>''But why?'' Cream asked frantically.<br>''Because I've been feeling homesick for a while now anyway, and at the store, the guy I saw told me how they had been missing me ever since I left and were really worried. So I called my dad and said I might come and see them soon and he said I was always welcome and they wished I would stay. The other thing is that he sounded really tired. I realized that him and my mom were probably getting old and slowing down, so I want to be there for them now.'' I explained.  
>''But why didn't you ever say anything about being homesick? We could have taken you to see them anytime.'' Tails said.<br>''I just never thought about it much before.'' I said.  
>''And so now you're just leaving?'' Sonic asked.<br>''I think so.'' I said, now hardly able to keep the tears out of view. ''But I don't want to leave you guys.'' I said for an excuse to let the tears build. ''I want to go home and be there for my parents and finish school and be a normal kid again, but at the same time, I don't want to leave all of you.'' I said as my vision was blurred by tears. I felt two small, sweet arms wrap around me and I knew it was Cream. I hugged her back as she said  
>''I know what you feel like Amy. Back on earth, I really missed my mom and I wanted to find a way to get back to her, but I also didn't want to leave all of you. And when we went into space, I didn't want to leave her because I didn't know when I'd get to see her again, but I knew you guys might need my help to defeat the evil Metarex.'' she said. ''I understand why you want to go home.''<br>''Thank you Cream.'' I said, trying to blink away my tears, but more kept taking their place.  
>As the hug broke and Cream sat back up where she had been before, I turned to the others and saw that everyone looked almost as sad as Cream did. I wiped my eyes and tried to force a smile but just couldn't.<br>''So when are you leaving?'' Sonic asked.  
>''My friend I saw in the market said if I wanted, I could ride with him, and he's leaving in two days, so probably then.'' I said.<br>''But that's so soon! We could take you so that you can have more time.'' Tails offered.  
>''Thanks, but I think I'll still go with him. The sooner I leave, the easier it'll be to tell you guys goodbye.'' I said truthfully.<br>''If your sure.'' he said.

I nodded, "It'll be easier that way. I'm sure." I hated having to lie to my best friends in the world, but it was the only way I could make sure they were safe.


	3. Leave Me

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hi guys; sorry I have to make this a quick update; leaving in about five minutes. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I haven't gotten any good chances, so here you go now. For any of you who were curious, my favorite type of music is rock, but I also enjoy alternative, some heavy metal, emo, a little pop, and I have a recent appreciation for some rap songs (only the ones with meaning though). This chapters song is Stand My Ground by Within Temptation, so I hope you enjoy. Please review! **

**Chapter 3- Leave Me**

The next was all about packing. I spent the day in my house deciding what I should take, what I should leave, and what I should bring but not keep. Most of my 'take' things consisted of clothes, and I was leaving all the big appliances and furniture here. I told Sonic he would b e fully in charge of my house, considering it was half his, and could do with it what he pleased. Technically, we had been living together there, but that's only because when I first came here, he had helped me build it and had his own room and came there for anything he needed, but he usually slept on the roof or in a tree anyway. He did come in when it rained at least. I also packed any personal things, though most of them might end up in the trash upon my arrival home.  
>Now it was my last day here and I was finished packing by 10:00. I went outside and was intended on going to Cream's house, but was met just outside by Sonic, who had been dozing in a tree. He jumped down and blocked my path.<br>''So you're leaving tomorrow?'' he asked dismally.

''That's right.'' I said, trying my hardest to sound excited.  
>He sighed and asked ''Would you take a walk with me?''<br>''That depends, will I be able to keep up?'' I said with traces of sarcasm to try to lighten the mood. He smiled a little and took my hand to steer me towards the woods where he usually went on his runs.

''So what's this about?'' I asked.  
>''I just wanted to talk.''<br>''Okay, about what?'' I asked.  
>''Do you remember the first time we ever met?'' He asked.<br>''Yeah, why?'' I had been remembering that day very well, especially recently.

I had run away from home after a major...er, well...conflict with my parents. I had travelled half way around Mobius and was walking past Vanilla's house as I saw her pacing back and forth on the porch looking worried.  
>''Is something wrong, ma'am?'' I asked her.<br>''Well, sort of. You see, I have an important meeting I need to go to and my daughter's babysitter just cancelled.'' she explained.  
>''I could babysit for you; I'm certified in the childcare field and I have nothing to do tonight.'' I told her honestly.<br>''Oh would you, dear? I'm sorry; my name is Vanilla by the way. And my daughter inside is Cream.''  
>''My name is Amy; Amy Rose.'' I told her, deciding to at least partially use my real name rather than one of the fake names I had come up with for other jobs.<br>''Thank you so much Amy! Let me show you inside and I'll explain everything about the job.'' she said, leading me into the house. ''This is Cream by the way. She's usually very good, but if she gives you any trouble, there's a number on the fridge you can reach me at and if there's any emergencies, you can go over the neighbor's house, Mrs. Reni. She hasn't eaten dinner yet, but she usually eats around 6. The cabinet is full if you can cook, but otherwise I'll just give you pizza money or something...''  
>''No, that's okay; I can cook.''<br>''Alright then. Umm, what else...Oh! There's also Tails. He usually comes over around dinner time and he can stay and eat if you don't mind, but if you don't feel comfortable with him here, you can always just tell him and he'll leave. He a very polite little boy. He should also be able to help you get Cream in bed, and if he has nowhere to stay, he's usually allowed to stay here. Anyway, I shouldn't be back until pretty late. My meeting is far out of town and lasts until 10:30, but it will take me a while after that to get home. I should be back around midnight, is that too late for you to stay?'' she asked.  
>''No ma'am, that's fine.''<br>''Alright. Cream's bedtime is about 9, but she can stay up a little later if she's not tired by then. Once she's in bed, you can watch television or whatever you want. Just make yourself at home for the evening. If you need to call your parents, there's a phone in the front room and I don't mind you leaving the house as long as Cream is with you and you're back in before too late. What else...oh yes! I usually pay $5 per hour, but I could go a little higher since you did this on such short notice. What do you think?'' she asked.  
>''No, it's alright. I can do it for free if you'd like.'' I offered.<br>''Oh, no! I can't accept that! We can negotiate a price later if you want, but for now I should probably get going. By the way, I just wanted to add that Tails is a very trustworthy little boy. If he does come, he can help you out with Cream and he should be able to answer any questions you have. I would let him babysit, but he's only 6, so I can't very well let him be here all alone. Do you have any questions?'' she finished.  
>''No ma'am. That should be everything.'' I said.<br>''Oh good. Thank you so much, dear. I'll see you two in a little bit.'' said, and picked up Cream for a quick hug. ''Mommy will be back soon sweetheart. But for now I want to listen and be nice to Miss Amy, okay baby?'' she asked the toddler.  
>''Okay Mommy!'' The girl said happily, kissing her mother on the cheek.<br>''I'll try to be back soon.'' she said, and went out the door and to her car.  
>Cream and I waved goodbye from the front porch.<br>''Hewo Miss Amy, my name is Cweam.'' the girl said in the sweetest little voice I'd ever heard.  
>''Hi Cream, it's nice to meet you. Did you have any ideas on what you'd like to do tonight?''<br>''Well, we could play a game in my room until Tails comes. He always knows something fun to do. Like taking us for a ride in his airplane!'' she said.  
>''Wow, that's cool.'' I replied, thinking she must have meant a toy plane at the time.<br>About an hour later, a little yellow fox with two tails came knocking on the door, who I assumed must have been Tails. Cream ran to the door and jerked it opened, yelling ''Hi Taiws! I got a new babysittw and you've gotta come meet hew!''  
>''Okay Cream!'' he said, walking in and following Cream to the hallway where I was coming to meet them. ''Hello! My name is Miles Prowler, but everyone calls me Tails!'' he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.<br>''Hi Tails. My name is Amy.'' I said, shaking his hand.  
>''Can you guys come out and play? Vanilla usually let's her come out, and this time Sonic might still be there!''<br>''Yay! Amy, you've gotta meet Sonic! He's da coowest!'' Cream said excitedly. ''He's weawy nice, but he's so fast that he nevew stays foe vewy long.''  
>''Okay, then. We can go meet him. But you're mom said we have to be home before too late.''<br>''Don't worry, he should still be at my workshop, which is right next to the beach.'' Tails said, which was reassuring, because I remembered seeing a beach nearby when I first came to this town.  
>''Alright then, let's go.'' I said, expecting to just meet another little kid like them in a tree house or something. By fast, I assumed they just meant that he could win a race against one of them.<br>We got to Tails's workshop, which I quickly discovered was NOT a tree house, and Tails started calling for Sonic.  
>''Oh wait! I bet I know where he is!'' he exclaimed, and ran off down a hallway.<br>''Tails, wait foe me!'' Cream called, and slipped her hand out of mine, running off after Tails.  
>''Cream, hold on! Your mom said we should stay together!'' I called, following them down the hall, only to find a dead end with about five different doors leading away.<br>I went through the door I thought I had seen close as I came around the corner, but only found several more doors, none of which I had been able to catch them going through. ''This could be a problem.'' I said to myself, beginning to worry about what might happen if I couldn't find them. I got a little frantic then, and went through the most promising looking door, and quickened my pace down the hallway. I was now almost running as I looked down every hallway for a sign of them.  
>''Cream? Tails?'' I started calling. Oh no! What if I had lost them? What if I couldn't find them and something bad happened? I'm sure Tails knew his way around and that Cream would be with him, but what if I got lost and couldn't find them and they waited outside for me but then just went back to Cream's house? Something bad could happen to them on the way? Suddenly, my panic was interrupted by a blue flash streaking in front of me, which brought me to an immediate stop. The blue flash came back and stopped right in front of me. I looked up into the face of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog; though at the time I was unaware of it.<br>''Are you looking for Cream and Tails?'' he asked.  
>''Y-yes. Do you know where they are?'' I asked.<br>''Yeah. You want me to take you there?'' he asked.  
>''Oh yes please!'' I exclaimed, relieved to be finding them. But rather than just leading the way, he grabbed me in his arms and started running at a lightning fast speed! I screamed out loud, but then realized I might deafen him, so I clapped a hand over my mouth, realizing he was laughing at my shock. Within just a quick second, we were in a room with Tails and Cream.<br>''See, now wasn't that faster?'' he asked with a smirk.  
>''B-b-h-ho-what was THAT?'' I asked shocked as he set me down.<br>He laughed and said, ''Sonic's the name and speed's my game. How about you?'' he asked.  
>''I'm Amy. Amy Rose. Tails and Cream told me you were fast, but...wow!'' was all I could say, still in shock.<br>''Amy, we towd you he was fast!'' Cream said happily, and we all took a second to laugh about it.  
>''So you're Cream's new babysitter?'' Sonic asked.<br>''I guess so.'' I said.  
>''Well I hope you like it here, she needs a good one who'll stick around for her.''<br>''I think I will.'' I said, for the first time in over two years feeling like I really belonged where I was.


	4. Harder to Love

Black Rose

**A/N: Hello readers whom I am beginning to doubt the existence of! I was really disappointed with no reviews on my last chapter and started thinking about not continuing this story, but when I checked my traffic, it turns out I have had 188 visitors and 337 hits on this story alone this month! So I know you guys are out there, but I can't imagine why you wouldn't review! Even a simple or would be enough of a review for me to appreciate, so please just take a second, I take anonymous reviewers too, to review the chapter when your done. If you liked it, let me know! If you didn't, tell me how to improve! All I'm asking is for three reviews on this chapter and I'll update again, but more would be super duper ally-uper! (Spell check is going crazy on me for that.) Anyway, here's your new chapter: The song for this one is How To Save a Life by The Fray; I'm not sure if it's as relevant as I've personally depicted it, but I think it is to this chapter and listening to it before or during might set the mood for you pretty well. Personally I'm obsessed with that song right now, so I hope you enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 4- Harder to Love**

I remembered how Vanilla insisted on me staying the night once she got home and found out I had no home. I remembered the next morning when I woke up and automatically knew that this was where I wanted to be. I remembered the look on everyone's faces the first time Eggman showed up near me and they discovered my mad hammer skills. I remembered how Sonic was always there when I needed him and how I started falling for him so hard so fast that I all but forgot all the dread of my past. And I was then back in the present, walking alongside Sonic who was awaiting my answer.  
>''So do you?'' he asked.<br>''Yes. I remember that day very well.''  
>''But what about before that day, Amy? Where did you come from before that? And why did you decide so suddenly to go back?''<br>''I just...wanted to. I want to go back home and finish growing up like a normal kid, you know?''  
>He chuckled a little. ''Amy, you're not a normal kid. None of us are.''<br>''That doesn't mean I can't act like one every now and then. '' I said.  
>''Touché.'' he said. ''But why do you have to leave to do that? There's a good high school here you could go to. Amy, you don't have to leave.'' he said, stopping and looking deeply into my eyes.<br>''But I want to.''  
>''What if...I didn't want you to?''<br>"Than that would make it even harder, but I'd still leave." I said with tears springing into my eyes yet again. I broke the eye contact that had been holding my head up and looked down at the ground so maybe he wouldn't see how deeply depressed the tears went. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him then he ever willingly had. It was probably the warmest gesture I had ever received, not even taking into account the probable prejudice I had towards him. I didn't really hug back, as I would on normal circumstances, and I didn't try to stop the tears this time. I let them pour out this time because I knew it might be the last time I actually felt the comfort of his arms and I didn't want to do anything that might ruin it.  
>After a while, I had finally cried out all my tears.<br>''You will come back to visit someday, won't you?'' he asked.  
>''I promise.'' I said, realizing that I should be getting over to Cream and Vanilla's house pretty soon. ''I probably need to get going.'' I said, wishing I hadn't wasted our walk.<br>''Okay than. Want me to take you somewhere? It'll be much faster.''  
>''No, I can walk. I was just going to see Cream and Vanilla.'' I said, but he ignored me, scooping me up like he had so many times before, taking off in the direction through the woods we had began going, though Cream and Vanilla's was in the other direction.<br>''You know it's the other way, right?'' I asked.  
>''I know. Just be patient, okay?'' he asked, and I nodded, knowing that his form of patient really just meant to hang tight for about 5 minutes. After a moment, we were deep into the mountains where he stopped.<br>''Okay, now that we're completely lost, can I show you how fast I can really go?'' he asked, setting me momentarily back down.  
>''You mean that wasn't?'' I asked, unable to imagine a faster pace than that.<br>He just laughed and said ''so is that a yes?''  
>''Sure.'' I said. He lifted me up piggy-back style and told me to hold on tight, so I did, careful not to choke him, and he took off. It was faster than he'd ever gone with me before, to a point where the scenery was just a blur around us. He ran like that for no more than a minute when we came up to a road just as a full-sized truck was passing. At too-short notice to stop for it, he jumped up and almost over it, landing for just a millisecond on the edge and then jumping off from it, landing in a tree branch.<br>He chuckled and said ''how are you holding up?''  
>''This is so cool!'' I laughed. ''I had no idea it was even possible to go that fast!'' I exclaimed.<br>''You wanna keep going?'' he asked, his ego having been boosted enough to last forever.  
>''Yes please.'' I said, unable to stop smiling now.<br>He gave a quick laugh, and we were flying through the forest again, only this time through the trees. After another short moment, he started slowing down and I stretched my vision ahead to see that the trees cut off soon and it was a straight drop down a small cliff. I thought for sure he would stop and get down, but he merely slowed down a little. The drop off was still approaching at an exponential rate.

''Lookout! There's a-'' but was cut off as we reached the cliff while he was still running and we flew right off the edge. I screamed, but tried to stop myself so he could keep his hearing (that brought back memories). The ground approached us and I instinctively flinched and tensed my body for the impact. But instead of a hard splat like I expected, I opened my eyes to see him grabbing a branch not far from the ground and swinging us gently down.  
>I un-tensed my body and released my grip, finding myself on shaky legs.<br>''You didn't really think we were falling, did you?'' he asked, putting an arm around me to hold me up.  
>''So you meant to do all that?'' I asked.<br>''I'll admit I did have to just guess at it a little, but I wouldn't let you fall.''  
>''Would you let you fall?'' I asked and he shrugged.<br>''Hasn't happened yet.''  
>I sighed and looked around, taking in the surroundings, which were mountains on almost every side, except the cliff where we had come from, and trees scattered about here and there. There was also a crystal clear pond with a tall waterfall pouring into it from one of the mountains, where I wasn't sure but fairly certain I saw a cave hiding behind the curtain of water. There were flowers sprinkled across the ground of all different colors surrounding the pond and climbing up around the trees. All in all, it was a breath-taking scene and it did just that to me. Once I realized I was holding the air in my mouth, I let it out in a sigh of ''wow.''<br>''I know, right?'' he said. ''I found this place on a run once, but I haven't been here since. I wasn't even really sure I could find it again this time.'' he said, looking out towards it.  
>''Wow.'' I said again, unsure if I remembered any other words.<br>''Nice huh?''  
>''It's amazing!'' I breathed. ''How come you only came here once?''<br>''Because I didn't want to wear it out. If I came here again, I knew it might not be as special.''  
>''Has the magic been worn out, then?'' I asked.<br>He looked at me smiling and said ''Not at all.'' I smiled back at him and we both looked back at the scenery.  
>We stayed there looking out into the view for almost the whole day, exploring around the area and finding all the caves and places we wouldn't have seen at first. Before we knew it, the sky around us was dimming and preparing itself for sunset. We had completely lost track of time in the beautiful day, which was turning into a cloudy evening. I was sure the sunset would be blocked out by the clouds and then I realized<br>''Oh my gosh! It's already sunset! We need to get back home!''  
>''Do you really want to go home?'' he asked.<br>''Well...not entirely, but we have to either way!'' I said.  
>''Amy, we don't <em>have<em> to. That's what I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to go back to your family!'' he said, and I actually saw the sadness in his eyes this time.  
>''I don't want to leave.'' I whispered.<br>''Then don't.'' he said, gently cupping his hands on my cheeks.  
>''I...'' but my words were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder as the clouds seemed to drop out from under the rain and it came pouring down on top of us.<br>''Ahhh!'' I laughed, trying not to jump from the shocking down-pour.  
>Sonic grabbed my hand and led us to the cave I had seen first behind the waterfall, which we climbed behind and out of the rain. It was still enough sunlight behind the clouds to see in the cave, but not very far back.<br>The moment having been broken and chain of thought lost, we busied ourselves trying to find dry branches on some of the trees that had grown into the cave, breaking off the more dead ones and making a pile to eventually have a fire.  
>Within a few moments, we had a fire going and were sitting near it to dry off.<br>''Do you still want to get home now?'' he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
>''Okay, you've convinced me; we can stay here tonight. Now tell your friend up there that your plan worked and he can cut out the rain.'' I said and he laughed.<br>I shiver ran down my back and he asked ''Are you cold?''  
>''A little bit, but I'm fine.''<br>He ignored me and wrapped his arms around me and held me against his warm body. It was moments like these that I would normally be swooning over him, but I couldn't do something that might ruin what may be the last night I saw him for a long time, if not forever. So I enjoyed every moment of it thoroughly.  
>''What were you saying earlier?'' he asked.<br>''About what?''  
>''You said you didn't want to leave and I said you didn't have to and then…''<br>''Right. I just...it's complicated.'' I said, hoping he'd drop the subject.  
>''I've got all night.'' he said, obviously not having any intentions of letting it go. I sighed and tried to explain.<br>''Have you ever wanted two things at the same time? And the one that you know would be the right thing is also the harder one to choose?''  
>''I guess so...'' he said.<br>''Well that's what it's like for me right now. I want to stay here with you and everyone so much! But at the same time I want to go home and be with my family while they're still there to be with. If I wait too long, they won't be there anymore, but I know that you guys will still be here in a few years when I'm ready to be on my own. But right now I'm only 15 and I feel like I still need my parents and I know that they need me now.'' I said.  
>''But then why did you ever leave in the first place? Why didn't you need them back then when you were only 13?'' he asked.<br>''That's a question not even I can think of an answer to. I guess I just felt like I was ready to be on my own, and once I realized I wasn't, it seemed too late to go back.''  
>''But why was it too late?''<p>

''Because I met you and Cream and Tails and I felt so at home that I guess I forgot about mine for a while.''  
>He sighed. ''So there's really no way I can get you to stay?'' he asked.<br>''Don't think I'm not tempted, because I am.'' I assured him. He held me tighter to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. Beyond the reaches of our fire, everything was pitch black and the only sound was that of the waterfall, mixed in with the rain's pouring sound. Everything was quiet and still and calm as I drifted into sleep, wrapped in his warm arms on the floor of the cave with my head on his shoulder. And I had never slept more contentedly in my life.


	5. Too short to hurt?

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hi again guys! Those three reviews rolled in so easily! So thank you all and let's see if we can do that again to get chapter six up! I'd like at least another three reviews, but again, more what be off the hizzle! (Idk what that means, but I think it's good? O.o) It's a pretty long chapter, so I'd really appreciate four or five reviews, but I don't wanna push my luck with you guys; let's just see watcha got! Anyway, sorry I'm so lame :3 Okay, so just that I can give you guys a fair warning, this is kind of an emo story, but not really very extreme on that topic, plus I don't believe in sad endings (or at least not on fan fictions) so you guys shouldn't worry too much about that. I just wanted to tell you now so I might not get any flames about it later on since I did give you a heads up. Please don't make that a reason to stop reading though, because I really do try my hardest to appeal to my readers, but I still have to stick with the kind of plots **_**I **_**like (don't wanna be a sellout). So anyway, this chappy's song is Say Goodbye by Skillet and it is really relevant, so I strongly suggest listening to it while or before the chapter since it sets a good mood. Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy the fabulous chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5-Too short to hurt? **

I woke up the next morning having forgotten where I was momentarily. I knew I wasn't in my bed because of the rushing waterfall's sound outside and the dreary grey lighting of the sun trying to shine through clouds. I sat up instantly once I made this realization, but Sonic's arms, which had remained around me the whole night pulled me gently back down onto his chest. I took a deep breath and relaxed again as the memory of last night came back to mind.  
>''Sorry.'' I whispered.<br>He didn't say anything, and instead just tightened his grip around me. I thought he must have still been asleep, so I just lay quiet and still in his arms.  
>''Good morning.'' He whispered back after I had relaxed and I realized he had been awake. I blushed lightly, hoping he couldn't see my face at the moment. He chuckled a little, implying that my hope was denied.<br>''I never thought I could sleep so well on a cave floor.'' I said.  
>''Yeah, me neither.'' he agreed.<br>''Well you sleep in trees anyway.''  
>''True. But they aren't nearly this nice.''<br>''So what time do you think it is?'' I asked.  
>''Probably around 8-ish.''<br>''Hmm...''  
>''What time are you leaving today?'' he asked sadly.<br>''My ride's supposed to be there around noon.''  
>''Nice.'' he said sarcastically. ''So we only get you for four more hours?'' he said, more of a statement than a question.<br>''Unless I load my stuff in the car reeealy slowly.'' I joked, now sitting up to see his face.  
>''We're really going to miss you, Amy.'' he said, also sitting up and locking our gaze.<br>''I'm going to miss you guys too.''  
>''Do you promise to visit first chance you get?'' he asked.<br>''I'll work something out.''  
>''You better.'' he said, a little teasing in his voice. Why did he have to do this to me? Make me almost give up hope that he cared for me in the smallest way and than disprove that theory as soon as I had to leave? It was torturous!<br>''Do you think we should get back to everyone else?'' I asked.  
>''Why?''<br>''Well, if I'm only going to be here a few more hours, shouldn't you share me with the others?''  
>''Oh Amy, I'm horrible at sharing! I flunked kindergarten like nine times for it!'' he joked. I laughed. He laughed. It was almost nice. Just almost. ''Okay, let's get going than.'' he said dismally.<br>''Wait.'' I said, grabbing his hand to stop him from getting up.  
>''What is it?''<br>''It's just...thank you.'' I said, kind of chickening-out on my original purpose.  
>''For what?''<br>''For bringing me here. I've had the best time of my life. And I really don't want it to end.''  
>''It doesn't have to.'' he said.<br>''What do you mean? We'd have to go back sometime.''  
>''No we wouldn't. We could stay out here forever if we wanted to!''<br>''But we can't.''  
>''I thought you might say that. I just wanted you to know it was a possibility. And it will always be an option.''<br>''I ran away once, and I have no intentions to again.'' I whispered, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me.  
>''Okay.'' he said, understanding.<br>We climbed out from behind the waterfall and he ran us back home, taking far too short of a time to get there. We went straight to Cream's house, where everyone already was; despite the fact it was only 9:00. Most of them looked tired when we walked in, still dozing in the living room or trying to top-off the night's sleep with a cup of coffee. Vanilla rushed right over and hugged me warmly when we walked in.  
>''There you are! We were worried when you didn't come over yesterday, but Tails said you two would be fine.'' she said, trying to disguise her own sadness.<br>I took to the kitchen table where all of the other ''big kids'' as Cream called us were sipping at their steaming coffees. We talked about all those good times we'd had and I made up a nice story about what my house had used to be like, practically flipping the entire story of what it was really like. The time passed so quickly that it was suddenly 11:30 and I had to get home. We all went over to my house where Cream helped me cook a delicious lunch for everyone, since it would probably be our last meal all together for a long time. Just as everyone was finishing, around 12:40, a rusty green car that I remembered all too well pulled up to my house and my oldest, and now only older, sibling, Brian, came up and knocked on my door. I looked around to see all the pained expressions hiding behind everyone's smiles, except for Cream, who couldn't bring herself to fake a smile.  
>I answered the door and introduced Brian to everyone, leaving out the part about him being my brother, because, according to my story, he was just a friend from my class. He sat down and finished lunch with us and went along with our game all too well.<br>''You're awfully tall to have been in the same grade as Amy.'' Knuckles commented, considering he was taller than Vanilla.  
>''Well, that's because I failed a grade and Amy here skipped two. She was always at the top of her class, even when we were two, or in my case three, years older.'' he explained casually.<br>''You never told us that, Amy!'' Cream said.  
>''Well if it weren't for her, I probably would have failed two more grades! Thank goodness she taught me some of her study techniques before she left!'' he said.<br>The conversations rolled by for about 20 minutes before Brian looked at his watch ad said ''Oh we've got to get going soon!''  
>We cleaned off the table and Knuckles and Brian put my things in the car while I said goodbye to everyone. I hugged Vanilla and Tails and lost control of my tears as Cream hugged me, not wanting to let go until a few minutes had passed.<br>Knuckles was shy, trying to get away with a playful punch in the arm, but I wouldn't have it. I squeezed him until he gave in and hugged me back. Finally, I walked up to Sonic, who was standing a bit away from everyone, trying to avoid the group of tears so that he might not get emotional too.  
>''Well...'' I started.<br>''I guess this is it.'' he said.  
>''I will come back someday.'' I whispered so that Brian couldn't hear me. He was shaking everyone's hands and telling them goodbye and nice meeting them all.<br>''I hope that doesn't take too long.'' He said as we both hugged each other warmly. As the hug broke, I kissed him quickly on the cheek, almost hoping he wouldn't notice, or at least think nothing of it. As I turned around to walk to the car, he grabbed my hand and spun me back around to face him. Before I could process what was going on, his lips crashed down on mine, depicting a scene I had only dreamt about in my most beautiful fantasies. I kissed him back as best I could with no warning as he held me against him. It didn't last too long, but even the short kiss had enough passion to make my heart skip a few beats and tears well up in my eyes as it slowly broke.  
>''I'll miss you.'' he whispered in my ear as he pulled away.<br>''I'll miss you more.'' I said.  
>''I doubt that.''<br>I than realized that the others must have been staring and that if I drug this out any longer it would only get harder to leave, as if that was possible. I turned around and saw that almost everyone was smiling a sad, knowing smile. I forced a smile back as I got into the car.  
>The engine started noisily, but not enough to drown out the sobbing goodbyes from everyone. I yelled a goodbye back out the window a waved until we had driven out of view.<br>''Good to see you again Amy.'' Brian said as I sat back into my seat. ''I'm sorry we had to make you leave, but we need you more than they do.''  
>''Whatever.'' I said coldly.<br>''Trust me, I only want what's best for everyone, and right now that's you.''  
>''Let me ask you something; has anything really changed much since I left?''<br>''Not really.''  
>''That's all I wanted to know.''<p> 


	6. House, not a Home

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for my great reviews, you guys really are encouraging and I hope that you'll all stick with me until the end here! Please know that your reviews are always read and any advice or constructive criticism will be taken into account so that I can do all in my power to make this story appealing to you! Anyway, here's chapter five! Amy's back home now, but what will it be like? Eh, why'm I askin you? I freakin wrote it! Lol, anyway, I'm hoping to try to get four reviews this time before I update again, but more would always be awesome! It's up to you the readers to decide whether or not I meet my quota, so click that magical little button of happiness at the end of the chapter! Okay, so today's song is Better off Alone (Home) by Three Days Grace. It's a really good song, though not immensely relevant to the chapter, that I suggest listening to preceding, during, or after this chapter (your choice if any). If, by the way, anyone has any song suggestions, I can always try to find a good place for them and might even write a whole new chapter just for it if I like it enough! I do already have this story pretty much fully written and songs for all chapters, but you guys may have even better ones! Anyway, enjoy the (not so) glorious chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6-House, Not a Home**

We drove all day and into the night, arriving home around 3 or 4 in the morning, considering we lived practically on the other side of the planet. I was half asleep when we got there, so Brian carried me into the house. It was like a dream or more likely a nightmare, seeing everything almost exactly as it was when I left.  
>He carried me to the living room and set me on the same torn up, lumpy couch that I remembered from years ago. It was a Friday night, so that meant that no one would have to be sleeping in their own rooms. That meant that the couch was probably the only available spot anyway, so I blocked out all the wretched thoughts of this place that crept into my mind and drifted back into obliviousness.<p>

I woke up early the next morning, about 6:00. I didn't allow myself to go back to sleep, as to not be up after any of the others. Instead, I wiped the sleep out of eyes and took a good look around the room. It was just like a flashback, only infinitesimal differences here and there. The coffee table was balancing on three legs and a lot of duct tape, the couch needed to be re-stuffed and upholstered, and the room desperately needed to be cleaned and vacuumed.  
>I got up and decided to evaluate the other rooms of the house. It was a two-story house, not including the basement or attic, and had a living room, kitchen, two and a half bathrooms, and 6 bedrooms. I had used to share the attic as a bedroom with Lindsey and Brian and our Dad had their own rooms (Dad used to share one with Mom, but now he probably just kept it to himself). The other four rooms were divided up as a nursery for the kids aged 3 and under, another room for ages 4-6, one for the boys over 6, and another for girls. The basement was a restricted zone on account of it always being flooded. It was mostly underground and whenever it rained, the water would get in through a cracked window, so it was either flooded or had water damage all year long. We had a large, fenced-in backyard and lived on a not-so-busy street, so the front yard was also an available spot for play-time. Or at least, that's how I remembered everything.<br>I walked around the house, peeking quietly into bedrooms to see how bad the messes were (very bad) and discovered the bedrooms were still divided how I remembered them. The kitchen had piles of dirty dishes and the cabinet needed to be cleaned out and re-stocked. It also needed a good sweep/mopping and for the table legs to be tightened. The fridge needed the same attention as the cabinets and the freezer needed to be defrosted. As for the bathrooms, they were in pretty decent shape other than lack of towels and for the sinks to be scrubbed. The laundry room was overflowing with dirty garments to a point where you had to wade through them, so I went ahead and put a load of them into the washer and folded some from the dryer.  
>My evaluation of the house was complete, my conclusion being that it would take me all week to get everything cleaned up, and that's if I were staying home all day every day and doing nothing but clean. I thought about Lindsey and everything she did to keep the house running (cooked, cleaned, and helped everyone keep track of their laundry) and broke it down into chronological priorities. If I started dishes now, I might have enough done by the time everyone woke up for breakfast. Then I could cook whatever was about to go bad before it had the chance to. It was Saturday, so I might be able to convince Brian to get everyone out of the house so I could work on the kitchen and laundry and have the old food cleaned out by the time they got back. I could get Brian or Dad to take off the garbage and I could go to the store to get some good food for tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if I could fit all that into today.<br>I started by loading the dishwasher to maximum capacity and getting it started. Then I hand-washed all the things too big for the dish-washer. I had just finished all the pans and things I would need to cook breakfast when I heard little footsteps coming down the hallway. I turned around just in time to see the tiny, round face of a sibling I had yet to meet.  
>She wiped the sleep from her eyes when she looked up at me and immediately screamed at the top of her lungs. I nearly jumped out of my skin and covered my ears as I heard a bunch of thuds of people falling or running out of their beds, because she screamed LOUD!<br>Within a second, Dad had entered the room in nothing but his pajama pants yelling "WHAT IS IT?"  
>''Daddy there's a stranger in the house!'' the little girl screamed, pointing at me.<br>''For the love of-STOP SCREAMING!'' he commanded. by this point, about six more faces had appeared in the room. ''FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM NOOOW!'' he called so that everyone would hear him, and everyone ran to claim their spots. ''Sorry about that, Amy. Come with me and I'll make sure everyone else knows you're not a stranger.'' he said in a tired voice, pulling me by arm to the family meeting.  
>We entered the living room, which had quickly been filled with little kids that I hadn't seen in years, barely recognized now, and some I hadn't met. The couch was overfilled, sagging almost to the floor under the seven little bodies that occupied it. There was another on each arm of the couch, Brian standing behind holding a baby.<br>''Okay, everyone. Who remembers who this is?'' Dad began, and I saw six little hands jump into the air. Brian just smiled, considering he had no free hand to put up. ''Okay, that's good. For those of you who don't know her, this is your oldest sister Amy. She'll be taking care of us like Lindsey used to. She left a long time ago, so let's try to all be nice to her for coming back.'' he turned to me. ''Amy is there anyone you don't remember or know?''  
>''Let's see...I know Brian and who's...'' I said, pointing to the snoozing baby in his arms.<br>''This is Angelina, but we call her Angie. She's only four months old.''  
>''Okay, now who are...you two?'' I asked, pointing to the second and third smallest faces, one of which being the girl who had woken everybody up with her screams.<br>''That's Joseph, he's two, and Michelle, three.'' Brian said.  
>''Okay, now let's see if I've got the rest of you right...you're Jason'' pointing to the boy on one arm of the couch, ''and there's Tony, Samuel, Timmy...'' I was going across from right to left ''Carly and Carson, you guys still look so much alike,'' I said recognizing the only set of twins in the large family, ''then there's Hannah.'' I said, ending on the last arm rest.<br>''Yep. You got em' all.'' said Brian.  
>Okay, so I only had to remember Angie, Joseph, and Michelle. That shouldn't be too hard. Plus getting used to knowing their new, now older, faces, which I would just have to get used to speaking to.<br>''Well now that that's settled, I'm gonna start the coffee. Amy, you do cook, right?'' Dad asked.  
>''Yes sir.''<br>''Then try to start some breakfast soon.''  
>''I'll see what I can do, but we do need to go shopping soon; the food's almost all bad.'' I said boldly.<br>''Don't you think I'm aware of that?'' he asked.  
>''Yes sir. Sorry.'' I apologized. Same old Daddy. Great.<br>I went to the kitchen and found some baking ingredients and an old recipe book. I started on a triple batch of pancakes, not sure how much everyone would eat but not willing to take the chance on just a double. I also found some syrup and questionable jelly, but if it was no good I could just put it back before anyone could use it. Within a few minutes, there were pancakes frying, eggs and bacon sizzling, and some slightly stale bread in the toaster. Carly came in and offered to set the table, which I thankfully allowed, and I started drawing other curious children in with the smells. By the time only half the pancakes were done, toast was finished, and eggs were ready, everyone was at the table enjoying the food as I finished it.  
>I finished cooking about halfway through the meal and took my own seat in the middle of the chaos. 'Those emeralds would have no power on a mess this big!' I joked to myself. I grabbed what I could while I still had the chance, as it turned out three batches was just two pancakes more than enough. After everyone had left, leaving their sticky plates un-rinsed in the sink. I quickly unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher to start another load of dishes, this time making an almost slightly sort of noticable dent in the stack of dishes. While those were going, I put the clothes I had started earlier into the dryer and started another one going in the washer.<br>After that, I went to the living room and told Brian of my plan to prepare the kitchen to be restocked and how that would require him getting everyone out of the house. He was on board with the idea and immediately came up with the idea of taking everyone to the park. Once they heard the idea, they jumped into action, getting dressed and ready to go. The plan, though, would require the use of two cars, which meant two drivers, so I left it up to Brian to convince Dad, since he was the only one Dad ever really paid much to any respect towards. Once everyone was ready and Dad was convinced, they piled into the two big cars; we had one other small car for Dad to drive to work, and headed off. That meant I had the house and all of its filth to myself.  
>First thing was first; I went up to me and Lindsey's old room only to find it had been untouched for at least a week, which surprised me a little, even if Lindsey was dead. I went to the closet and found all of her old clothes exactly the same as they had been last time I saw her, back when she was my current age. It was a dress identical to the one I always wore, only a few sizes larger considering she would have been 18 when she died not so long ago at all. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but ignored them as I went to the back of the closet where I had left my cedar chest full of stuff the day I left. I opened it to find everything exactly the same with a note on top that read ''Welcome Back'' in the distinctive handwriting of Lindsey. I smiled at the crooked smiley face drawn on it and removed the dusty quilt on top of all the things I had worked so hard to hide from everyone, but I knew Lindsey would have known about them. It was piles of the dark poetry and notes I had written during the worst parts of my depression, every certificate I had ever won at school and never shown my parents, the now empty cup I had kept all of my money in that I saved for the day I could run away from this prison, the empty bottles that had once contained anything from wine to whiskey I had collected from my parents' bedroom floor and whispered all of my secrets into when I was younger, and, of course, the pocket knives I had found or bought or even stolen to feed my old emotional habits. Some of them were just a simple switch-blade, others were as complicated as Swiss-army knives, some were just kitchen knives, and some were beautifully decorated knives sharp enough to cut you with the slightest touch. There were also tins of almost any color hair dye imaginable and some of the old gothic clothes I would sometimes wear. I smiled at all the morbid memories and ran my fingers across the puddles of dried blood the almost covered the bottom of the chest. And that was all I needed was to know that everything was still there and had remained untouched; even the black roses I had collected over the years remained with their wilted petals in the exact places I had left them.<br>I smiled and closed the chest of broken dreams and tragic memories. I went back downstairs and retrieved a big bucket from outside and carried it to the kitchen. I started taking things out of the fridge, putting the good things in a stack off to the side, pouring rotten or moldy things in the bucket, tossing dirty containers into the sink, and throwing any wrappers or disposable things into a garbage bag. Once the fridge had been cleaned out and sanitized, I put the good things back, barely filling up a whole shelf. Then I moved on and did the same with the cabinets, not finding quite as many spoiled things, but still enough to practically empty the already scarce foods from it.  
>Once all that was done, I took the garbage bag out and left it by the other filled trash cans. Then I took the bucket of mold to the back of the yard and dug a big hole to dump it all in, since it was biodegradable. I did a few cartwheels around the yard for the mere purpose of cleaning any and all mold or rotten food-remnants off of my hands and feet at the same time. Once that was done, I swept the kitchen and did the dishes I had emptied from the fridge and pantry. Once they were done, I purposefully splashed a bunch of the sudsy water unto the floor and used a mop to spread it around, mopping the floor as I went. I also kept going with the laundry and dish washer the whole day, turning the laundry room from knee-deep to shin-deep in laundry and the cabinets actually had some dishes in them, with only half the dirty dishes that had been there before. The table was no longer coated in syrup and crumb and whatever else had been there before. I started on a shopping list that might get us back on track food-wise, but I'd want to go to the store myself just to make sure that I could find everything. I finished before anyone got home, even though it was already 4:00, so I set to work tightening the table up with a screw-driver and figured as long as I had the tools out, I might as well start in the living room, so I found some boards and fixed the coffee table's broken leg and replaced the old boards under the couch so it wouldn't sag when you sat on it.<br>I started trying to clean up a little, but ended up just tossing things into the rooms I thought they'd best fit in, piling what looked like schoolwork over by the backpacks lined against one of the walls and other papers on a desk in the corner. I was about halfway done cleaning the room when I heard a car pull up in the driveway and five little kids rushed in, followed by Dad. He looked tired and I figured he had gone through the day on a little bit of a hangover, so I approached him with caution.  
>''Daddy?'' I asked as he sat down on the couch, ''I cleaned out the fridge and pantry and I made a shopping list of about everything we need to get. Who does the shopping, or is that me?'' I asked.<br>''Usually Lindsey went, but she took whoever else wanted to go. Can you drive Amy?'' he asked.  
>''Yes sir, but I don't have a license.''<br>''Than don't do anything that would make you need one.'' he said, tossing me the car keys and his wallet. ''Don't spend too much and see who wants to go with you.''  
>''Yes sir. '' I said and went to see who did want to go.<br>In a few minutes I was in the car with Joseph and Hannah as we headed for the store.  
>''So why did you leave, Amy?'' Hannah asked.<br>''I just...I guess I just didn't want to deal with everything anymore.''  
>''I still don't get it. Anyway, how old are you? You're much taller than I remember you. How long ago was that?''<br>''Well, I was about 11 or 12 when I left, and I'm 15 now, so that was about four and a half years ago.''  
>''Wow. What have you been doing all this time?'' she asked, just like old times.<br>''The first two years I just kind of moved around a lot and then I made some friends and had a lot of adventures with them.  
>''Have you ever been on TV? I think I saw you on TV once!''<br>''Probably.''  
>''How? Did you do something bad? Or really good? I've always wanted to be on TV!'' Hannah was a very pretty girl of 10 years old; she had blonde hair and big, blue eyes with a nice height and figure for her age, but she wouldn't stop talking to save her life!<br>''It was probably just news cast with Sonic.''  
>''Wait, you knew SONIC? Like the super fast Sonic the Hedgehog?'' she exclaimed.<br>''Sonic! Sonic!'' Joseph yelled in his car seat.  
>''Yeah. He was my best friend.'' I said somewhat sadly, wishing it hadn't come up.<br>''Are you kidding or what?''  
>''Yes.'' I said, hoping she'd forget about it.<br>''Oh thank goodness! If you had met him without me, I might just die!'' she said dramatically. ''I'll get to meet him someday and then he'll fall in love with me and we'll get married and live happily ever after.'' I had to stifle a laugh at that. She had no idea.  
>We got all the groceries we needed and got home in time for me to make a good dinner. And that was my first day back ''home''.<p> 


	7. Alright AloneIn Theory

**Black Rose**

**A/N: MY AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE READ THEM! ****Hopefully I got yalls attention with that; I try not to be too long with my A/N's, but I want you to all know that the author matters just as much as the story, so my (and everyone's) notes are important to read as well. Anyway, I was kind of disappointed with the last chapter. Four reviews isn't much to ask, and I know that almost none of you reading are reviewing, because I KNOW how to check my traffic and see how many are reading, and it's a LOT less than those reviewing. I'm not setting a standard for this chapter, but I want EVERONE to review and if I'm not pleased, I really might consider discontinuing this story I hate to be so pushy about it, but I hate how people would read and enjoy this story and not even give me feedback! Anyway, I'll quite ranting for now and give you your chapter now. Song, very good, by the way, and fitting to the chapter, is Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against. It's a great song and I strongly suggest, if you are able, opening another tab for youtube and just let it play in the background as you read, if nothing else. It's kind of short, but if you review well, it will be updated VERY soon! **

**Chapter 7-Alright Alone…In Theory**

**PRAYER OF THE REFUGEE-RISE AGAINST**

Over the next week, I spent about 12 hours a day cleaning, trying to catch up before the next weekend. My dad had put on a friendly act for the first day, but was gradually going back to his strict and harsh ways I remembered from when I was younger. On the weekdays, Dad and Brian left for work at 7:00 and the school busses came at 7:30, so I had to be up and making breakfast by at least 6:30 if I didn't want to deal with any of my dad's crap about it. Sometimes I could pull off setting everybody up with some toaster pastry or such, but usually it didn't seem like quite enough to hold them over until lunch, so I tried to stick with cooking or even just pouring everyone a bowl of cereal, and that seemed to satisfy everyone.  
>Carly and Carson worked together to get everyone dressed and ready for school each morning, and if I had time, I would try to help them. In return, they would help me pack lunch boxes after everyone had gotten all of their things together. After the first day, I learned that Carly had a bully problem; no fighting, just kids making fun of her a lot. So I took her to my room that night and told her how I dealt with that sort of thing when I was about her age, passing on the advice Lindsey had given me. From what I knew, she was doing better now.<p>

She reminded me of myself in a lot of ways, really. She had the same job as I used to, except she had Carson to help her out luckily. She was top of her class and didn't really make friends easily. Plus, though she wasn't quite as expressive with it as I had been, she did seem to have an inner dark personality. I knew that if I could go back in time and change one thing about myself, it would have been my way to avoid depression. After the first time I took a blade to my wrist, after the sweet pain it spiked that somehow helped me overcome all the pain I felt inside, I knew there was no turning back. It just hurt so good that I couldn't help myself anymore. So I decided to slowly try to bring her to a healthy outlet for her pain, the way only I would have understood to do it.

During the day, or at least until 3:30, everyone was gone from the house except for me and the four youngest kids, Samuel, who was four, Michelle, Joseph, and Angie. I would have to find ways to occupy them while I cleaned, so I would have to get creative and make them new games each day. One day it might be tossing some floaty toys in the basement and letting them catch them with fishing poles and another day could be giving them a potato sack and letting them play tag while whoever was 'it' wore the sack on their head, or at least the three older kids could. Angie usually acted well while I tried to get the house clean. She couldn't walk or talk yet, so she was usually just fine with a bouncy chair for a few hours at a time.  
>By Thursday evening, I had finally finished cleaning the house! Everyone else was either doing homework or helping someone else with theirs, so I snuck into the kitchen to see what I could put together for dinner. After careful consideration, I decided on roast and mashed potatoes and put them into the oven. While it was cooking, I went to the cookbook again and found a recipe for a quick and easy to make chocolate cake. I put it together and added that to the oven to bake while I peeled the potatoes.<br>On Friday, since I had no more cleaning to do, I took the little kids who stayed home with me to the store. I let them watch the lobsters, while I quickly read through the want adds in the paper, hoping to find a part-time job for while I wasn't behind on work at home. Eventually, I found one for a housecleaner needed practically right down the street from my house! We went straight over to meet the lady.  
>She was an older woman named Nikkie and said that she was just getting too slow to keep up with her house. I told her that if she hired me that I would have to bring the little kids along, but that they could occupy themselves outside if she didn't want them in the house. She happily agreed and let me start right away, so I cleaned her kitchen and was just starting on the living room when I heard a school bus pass by outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:23 and that everyone else would be getting home from school in just a moment. I thanked the lady for letting me work for her and gave her our phone number to call whenever she wanted me to come back and left with the kids.<br>I met the others home just as they were getting off the bus and was able to unlock the door and get in before them.  
>''Now remember, you guys, that lady's house is going to be a secret, okay? And if you tell a secret, I might have to leave again.'' I told them.<br>''Please don't leave, Amy!'' Samuel cried, throwing his arms around me. ''We won't ever tell anyone!'' he promised, and the others nodded in agreement.  
>So now I had a job. It was almost back to the way it had been before, and I pleaded that it would stay just almost.<p>

_Everyone must review to get the next chapter up._


	8. One Chance

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I hate to act so desperate, but some of you had really good advice for me that I wouldn't have gotten otherwise. So virtual hugs and cookies to all of you! Extra special thanks to doctorcookiemonster for some really good encouragement (I REALLY needed that!) and WhateverTheWhoCares because you weren't afraid to tell it how it is and let me know what's wrong. I can always use constructive criticism to help make the story better, so thank you for being so blunt about it. **

**As a quick reply to that, by the way, I don't mean to sound so out there, so I'll go back through the next few chapters and do some revising. It is based mainly on the Sonic X series, so yes they're all hedgehogs here. My plot, on the other hand, is completely my idea, so I'm sorry if anyone/everyone seems a little OOC. I will go into more explanation of Amy's reasoning this time, but let me assure you it's not just out of the blue. And just to let you all know, so you wouldn't have to read my whole profile, I have struggled with a lot of emotional trouble in my past and resorted to cutting on multiple occasions, but I now try to channel all that depression into my writing rather than go back to worse outlets. So I apologize to Amy for making her so emo in this story, but it was my way out of it and I just decided one day that it was such a long story already, so I might as well put it up somewhere. Again, sorry for that, but it was write it out or bleed it out, so…yeah.**

**Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and each one made me smile! So I hope to get more feedback to help me be a better writer and sorry the last chapter got so boring. Here's chapter 8, song is Numb by Linkin Park (because it fits and Linkin Park is freakin awesome!). **

**Chapter 8-One Chance**

I am sorry to say that I will mostly be skipping the next two years of my life, because they were not worth the time it would take to tell them. Every day followed a main pattern and the pattern repeated almost the exact same way each morning when I opened my eyes.  
>At 6:25, Dad would knock on my door and tell me to "get my lazy ass out of bed", and I would. If I didn't, he would come into the attic room and pull me off of the top bunk I still slept on and knock me to the floor. This happened only a few times, mainly if I hadn't been able to sleep the night before or on the occasion I wasn't feeling well and didn't hear him coming to wake me up. I would make everyone breakfast and replace my own with a cup of coffee, considering I had no time to eat and needed the energy boost anyway. I would make eight sandwiches and back eight lunch boxes for the kids in school, Brian, and Dad. They would leave and I would do dishes, laundry, and any cleaning that was necessary at the moment. On some days, Nikkie would call and I'd come up and clean for her for $10 and hour, taking the younger kids to play in her backyard.<br>Some days I went shopping with them and on the specific days when nothing else needed to be done, I would occupy myself with almost impossible tasks, like re-stuffing the couch, cleaning out from under beds, or trying to teach the younger kids their ABC's, since Samuel would be starting kindergarten next year.  
>Angie was talking fluently and walking at one and a half. During summer break, Carly and Carson took care of everyone pretty well and on the super hot days, I would have to find ways to get them all to a pool or something. Every now and than, whenever we could afford the gas money, I could take them all somewhere slightly far, like an old creek about an hour from the city or to a lake that Lindsey and I had discovered one summer break when she had to practice for a driving test. I somehow was able to fit ten kids into one car on those days, but only did this when the air conditioner just couldn't handle the job. I would drive with the Carly and Carson switching out between shotgun and sitting on the front cup holder.<br>Angie's car seat would have its own seat right behind me and Jason, Joseph, and Hannah would share the other two seats in the middle section of the car. Tony, Timmy, Samuel, and Michelle would get the three backseats and we'd be ready to go.  
>On weekends, either Brian and I or he and Dad would try to get everyone out of the house and to a park or something just to keep them happy, though with Dad's constant hangovers, I was usually stuck with the job. After Samuel started kindergarten and I was only home with three kids, it was much simpler because I could afford a babysitter with some of the money I made on my own time.<br>I still worked for Nikkie, who had become a very close friend and learned the truth about my whole family and life, among a few other part-time jobs which never lasted for long, since, in the case I was cleaning, everything was caught up for them and they no longer needed me around. I also went out and babysat on some Fridays for a nice family across town, permitting Brian was able to watch the kids and our father was out getting drunk somewhere, a common Friday night scenario for him.  
>I did not get a chance to visit my real home, back with all of my friends. There was too much to do and no chance to go, but I thought about it every night. I made plans that never fell into action and saved enough for the gas money I would never have to use at this rate. All I needed was a few days, like if Dad went out of town for a week, I could go and be back in time to catch up on my chores before he got home. But the opportunity never came up.<br>My colors started to fade back to the way they had years ago when I lived here. Pink was just too happy a color for me and I regretted having it as my fur color. I couldn't stand to see the reflection of the same girl who had been having the time of her life with the best friends ever staring back at me in the mirror, thus the hair dye was reawakened from its disuse and my collection of knives came back into play. The red dress went away and was replaced by darker colors that were better cleaning clothes anyway.  
>Instead of growing to the normal height for a 17-year-old girl, I stayed pretty much the same, losing the little figure I already had. Replacing breakfast with coffee and sometimes losing time for lunch all together did nothing to help my thin body as it was, so Carly and Carson, though two years younger than me, both passed me in size with Jason not far behind. I had always been short for my age and too thin to really hold a good body-shape anyway, but I realized how bad it was getting one day when I was trying to fix a hole in the roof and noticed that even with both of my hands, I could barely reach all the way around my trusty hammer.<p>

I tried to maintain a workout and/or yoga schedule everyday, which helped me keep up enough muscle to overcome all of my chores, but not keep my body built quite as well as it should. My father was probably a major contributor to this, having thrown me against the wall or floor on several occasions, sometimes breaking or at least damaging some of my bones. I refused to go to doctors anyway, so I ended up having some crooked bones that I would ignore forever, stunting my growth in the process. I could still swing my hammer, which no one else could even lift, so I was happy with myself. The hammer skills came in handy often, considering how hard it was to get the attention of ten kids otherwise.

Every now and then, I would tuck everyone in with Carly and Carson, which was always a rewarding time. I remember one night, not too long after I got here, when Timmy had been saying how he remembered me singing him a lullaby every night when he was younger. I was shocked that he could remember something like that before he was even two! So I thought about it and sang the same song I had used to put everyone to sleep when I used to live here.  
>''Amy, I don't want you to leave again.'' he said.<br>''I won't.'' I said.  
>''You promise? That you'll never leave us like Mom and Lindsey?'' he asked sleepily.<br>''I promise.'' I told him, and kissed him goodnight.  
>That was another confliction in the promise I had made to come back and visit Sonic and the others, who it turned out the majority of my siblings were infatuated with! Every now and then I would tell them a story about one of my adventures with Sonic, which they assumed were all made-up. It was really kind of funny telling them and seeing their faces light up as I got to the climax, but one of them would always jump in at the end and say something crazy like ''and then a giant rubber chicken fell on the whole world!'' or ''and then everyone was covered in baked beans!'' and I would have to say ''That's not what happened!'' and tickle them to the ground. They really enjoyed that part and sometimes added a bunch of crazy endings just for that part.<br>Now it was May and I had been here for just over two years. The end of another school year was approaching and everyone could tell; they had less and less homework each night and classes turned into field trips and activities rather than lessons. I had ''homeschooled'' myself up to first year college education type things and I was all but ready to ask my dad if I could apply to a real college or just get a job like his or Brian's when he came home early one night. Usually, he worked full-time every day and part-time at night, so he didn't get home until about 10, thankfully, but today he had rushed home by 6 while I was still cooking dinner.  
>''Hi Daddy! You're home so early!'' everyone shouted<br>''Not now! Daddy's in a hurry!'' he said, running past them to his room. He left the door open, so I could see him getting a suit case and shoving things into it, muttering curses under his breath the whole time. From what I could make out, he was saying something like  
>''That lazy bitch! Thinks she doesn't have to tell me about a damn conference till the night before! First thing I do when I get back is fire her ass on the spot! Half way across the fucking country and I still don't deserve a minutes warning!'' he finished, coming out of his room and banging on Brian's door. He was out in just a second standing so obediently I thought he was going to salute him or something.<br>''Yes sir?'' Brian asked.  
>''My dumb ass secretary just told me I have to catch a flight out tomorrow morning for a conference. I'll be gone for two weeks, so you're in charge. I also need you to drive me to the airport at 6:00 tomorrow morning. Think you can be up by then?'' he asked.<br>''Yes sir. That's fine.'' Brian said.  
>Dad sighed. ''You're a good boy, Brian. Thank you.''<br>''Sure thing, Dad.'' and just like that, I had the opportunity I had been waiting for!


	9. Preparing for the Best

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Hey again guys! Just to let you know, I'm not going to make a big note of reviews anymore, though I'd like to see at least a little response before I update each time, just to get opinions or know whether or not anyone has had time to read it. But I do really appreciate any feedback, compliments, ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, or even flames! As long as you give me something to work with to make the story better! Anyway, I hope to be able to update soon, because we have Sonic and the gang up next, so lets get on with it! Anyway, song is Help is On the Way by Rise Against (VERY awesome) and here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 9-Preparing for the Best**

After dinner while everyone was getting ready for bed, I pulled Brian aside and into my room to ask, or rather beg, him if he would let me follow through with my plan.  
>''Brian, if Dad's going away for two weeks, than I need you to do me a HUGE favor!'' I said.<br>''Oh no! You're not going to run away again, are you? Because if you do we'll never-'' he started  
>''I'm not running away!'' I assured him. ''I just really need to go somewhere for a while.''<br>''Where?'' he asked skeptically.  
>''Back to visit my friends. The same place you got me from the day you brought me here.''<br>''I wish I could help, Amy, but that doesn't seem like a good idea. How could I even be sure you'd come back this time? And what about Angie? How would you even GET there?''  
>''I've got it all covered. If Dad's gone for two weeks, I could leave tomorrow and be back in one week, so probably by next Friday, just to go and visit. I have a friend right down the street who could watch Angie while Carly is at school and I could pay her myself. If I could use one of the cars, I'd be able to pay for gas myself to get there and back. I could make a bunch of food you guys could reheat for dinner and I could catch up on my chores when I get back!''<br>''Wait, where would you get the money anyway?'' he asked.  
>''I've done some part-time jobs when I wasn't busy and I have enough saved up for the trip.''<br>''I don't know...'' he said, pondering my request.  
>''Pleeeassse?'' I begged, ''It's been two years and if I don't go and see them soon, they're going to get suspicious and come looking for me. If they do that, the police would probably end up getting involved and then things could get bad.'' I knew that was probably a shot below the belt, considering his constant fear that the police could come and separate us all, but I knew it was what I had to say.<br>''Alright, I guess. But you can't leave until Saturday, just to be sure. If you can get back by next Saturday that's good and anytime sooner is great. Just do what you need to do and get back.'' he said reluctantly.  
>''Thank you so much Brian! I promise everything will be fine!'' I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.<br>''I hope you're right.'' he said.  
>The next day, I took Angie and Joseph over to see Nikkie first thing in the morning. I had her watch them a few times, but usually just for an hour or two, never the whole day! I sat down at her table and decided to just go ahead and ask her.<br>"Nikkie, will you watch those two for me next week? I finally got the chance to go and see my old friends I'd told you about, but I have no one to look after them! It would just be until Carly gets off the bus and she can pick them up on her way home, so it would just be while she's at school! Plus she told me that she wouldn't even have to go on Tuesday or Thursday because of some field trips she didn't sign to go on, so it's really just three days for eight hours! And I could pay you the normal fee or higher if you-" she cut me off.  
>''Amy! Slow down dear!'' she laughed a little and took a deep breath. ''I'll watch the kids for you, no problem! In case you've forgotten, I've been through two generations of babysitting for no charge! Besides, they're such sweet kids and it would be my pleasure to look after them! You go and have fun; you can keep your money and tell Carly to go on those field trips, because I would love to watch them!'' she said matter-of-factly.<br>''Oh thank you so much, Nikkie!'' I said throwing my arms around her gently for fear I may smash her old, fragile body. ''But I do insist that I pay you for your time.'' I said.  
>''Nonsense, I won't have it!''<br>''Alright, then at least let me do your house and garden for free.'' I insisted.  
>''Just until you've paid me back?'' she asked.<br>''Alright.''  
>''Good. Then go water the garden and we should be about even.'' she said, and we both started laughing lightly.<br>Next, I took Angie and Joseph to the store and got a few easy things that I was sure Hannah could cook while I was gone. She had turned out to be quite a helper in the kitchen. I made a few extra things like lasagna and spaghetti when we got home so that they could re-heat them their selves just in case. I packed myself a little duffle bag of the same kind of dress I had worn last time I saw them and then realized a small dilemma. I went to the bathroom downstairs and took off the shirt I was wearing and replaced it with the red dress. I also put on my old boots and examined the outfit in the mirror, realizing how obviously I had changed. It was the same size dress I had worn last time I had seen them, but hung loosely around my stick-like figure. My hair was currently a dark purple rather than my natural pink and where the dress didn't cover my arms or back or even above my knees, you could see the scars of all those times a knife had become my only escape. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
>First thing was first as I jumped in the shower with a bottle of hair-dye removing shampoo, rinsing the purple down the drain. When I got out, after washing my hair about four times, I was back to my original pink color, though a few darker streaks were visible from up very close. That could be normal enough, though.<br>Most of the red lines of blood I had noticed were on my arms, only a few on my back and whatever streaked my legs could be passed off as something from a bike wreck or shaving cuts. If I wore a long-sleeved shirt, the rest would be covered, but I might catch on fire. I decided to fix two problems at once by pinning up the dress to make it the right size and also hide most of the scratches on my back. As for my wrists, there were no fresh cuts, mostly it was just scars, and so I went back up to my room and retrieved some pasty stuff that was supposed to heal scars from my cedar chest. I dabbed it on as the instructions said and hoped that ''guaranteed to heal scars in under a week'' could also mean ''possible to lighten scars in a day''. By that point, I heard everyone downstairs doing homework or playing quietly in their rooms, which was a good thing. I put my old clothes, a pair of black jean shorts, a deep purple tank-top, and some elbow-length fingerless gloves, back on and went downstairs.  
>''You guys can you all come to the living room for a minute?'' I called down the hallways and heard everyone begin to put down their books or toys or whatever else they were doing. Brian had left it up to me to tell them I was leaving, so that's just what I would do.<br>''Thank you.'' I said once everyone was seated on or in front of the couch. ''Now, I'm sure you all know that Daddy's gone on a business trip for a while, right?'' I asked.  
>''Yes.'' they all said.<br>''Well since Daddy's gone, I'm going away for a few days too. That doesn't mean-'' but they cut me off, crying  
>''WHAT?'' Or ''WHERE?'' Or ''WHY?'' (mostly covering all the basic questions).<br>''CALM DOWN!'' I yelled, ready to pull out my piko piko at any given moment, and they quieted themselves. ''I don't mean I'm leaving again. I'm just going on a short trip and I will be back after a week''  
>''A WEEK?'' some of them asked loudly.<br>''It won't be that bad. I made dinner that you guys can heat up a few nights, and Hannah can cook on the other nights. Brian will be here every night and Carly and Carson will be able to take care of you guys during the day. Plus you'll all be at school most of the time anyway, right?'' they agreed.  
>''But why do you have to leave?'' Samuel asked.<br>''Because sometimes people just need a break from everything.'' I explained ''And I wanted to go and see all of my old friends from before I was here.''  
>''But wewnt yew awways heyew?'' Angie asked in her still developing baby language.<br>''No, Angie. I was here a long time ago and I left for a long time, but then I came back again.''  
>''I'm glad you came back.'' Timmy said.<br>''Yeah, me too!'' Michelle and Tony agreed. Then it went into a ''me three, four, five, etc.'' kind of thing and I couldn't help but smile.  
>''Thank you, guys. Carly, Carson, and Hannah? Do you think you can handle it?'' I asked.<br>''You do more than that every day anyway; of course we can!'' Hannah said, and the other two nodded.  
>''But where will me and Angie go while they're at school?'' Joseph asked.<br>''Do you know the nice lady Mrs. Nikkie down the street?'' I asked.  
>''<em>Yes<em>...'' he said, trying to put it together himself. ''Will she watch us?''  
>''That's right. Carly, if you'll let me show you where her house is, I'd like it if either you or Carson could drop them off and pick them up there.''<br>''Okay.'' Carly agreed.  
>''Amy? Will this be another secret?'' Samuel asked.<br>''Mostly just for Daddy.'' I said.  
>''And if we don't keep it you'll have to go away forever?'' Michelle asked.<br>''That's right. You can talk to each other, Mrs. Nikkie, and Brian about it, but not your teachers or friends and especially not Daddy.'' I said, and I knew they would understand. They always did.


	10. Back Home

**Black Rose**

**A/N: Author's note will be at the end this time. Sorry I'm so weird guys! Song: Second Chance by Nickleback. Rank of Awesome/Relevance: 7 (out of 10).**

**Chapter 10-Back home :DDD**

I could barely sleep that night, I was so excited! I had everything prepared for them to be home by themselves for a week (more like two, because of my nervousness and corresponding over-preparation). Meals were planned and everything was clean. Everyone had all their permission slips and school papers ready and signed (I forged a signature for ''Mrs. Rosalyn'' on each one), and everyone knew and was ready to take on their jobs I had assigned to keep them running. I had given Brian my cell phone number in case of an emergency and they needed to talk to me for it, but since it was long-distance and the phone was prepaid with limited minutes, they would probably end up dialing 911 before they came to that.  
>Everything was ready and all that was left was for me to make breakfast before I left (which they could have done, but I would want to do anyway).<br>Finally, after tossing and turning for most of the night, the clock said 6:15, and, though still early, I allowed myself to get up.  
>I would be taking the smallest car because it got the best mileage, so I took my bag down and put it in the trunk far ahead of time. It was too early to cook yet and there was officially nothing to clean, so I decided to take a shower just to waste some time. Plus I wasn't sure when I'd get another chance to clean up again, so I went ahead and did so now.<br>When I got out, I put some more of the scar treatment stuff on my arms, which had made a significant difference just over-night. I decided to go ahead and put on the red dress, not knowing if I'd get the chance to stop and change before I got there later. If I left right after breakfast, then I could be gone by 7:30 or 8 and maybe get there by 9:00 at night, considering Brian had driven for at least 12 hours when he came and took me. So I went out and started breakfast, the same thing I had made my first morning here over two years ago.  
>Everyone was up by the time I finished, though it was only 7:00, and sat down for our last meal together for about a week. Everyone else seemed sad, but I couldn't help being anything but excited, which seemed to lighten their moods at least a little.<br>At 7:34, I finished all the breakfast dishes and started going around with goodbye hugs and kisses. After everyone had said bye, I got in the same car I had come here in, only now on the driver's side, with my change-purse holding over $700 and only a small amount of grief to be leaving as I waved out the window all the way down the street. 

By about 1:00, I realized I should stop for gas and get something to eat, so I parked at a pump and filled up the tank.  
>I went in the gas station, having decided to wait till just before I got there to call and tell everyone I was coming. I got a sandwich and was on the road again within 15 minutes.<p>

By 6:00, I was only about an hour away, having made great time and avoided most traffic. I stopped to fill the tank for the fourth time, but this time I went in and found a payphone to call and give everyone a fair warning of my arrival.

''Hello?'' Cream's sweet voice asked through the phone. I almost burst into tears of joy knowing that her voice hadn't changed at all.  
>''Hi Cream! This is Amy.'' I said gladly!<br>''AMY!'' she yelled happily.  
>''I'm so sorry I haven't called or anything in so long!'' I started.<br>''But you're calling now, and that's all that matters!'' she said.  
>''Yeah, I guess so. But anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm coming there for a visit.''<br>''YOU ARE?'' she asked excitedly.  
>''Yep! And I should be there in about an hour.'' I said.<br>''Really? Oh everyone's going to be so excited!''  
>''So where should I meet you guys?'' I asked.<br>''Come straight over to my house as soon as you can! I'll tell everyone that you're coming!'' she squealed delightfully.  
>''Okay! Well I'll see you all soon than!'' talking to Cream always gave me the power to smile ear to ear, no matter the circumstances.<br>''Okay! Bye Amy!''  
>''Bye.'' I said, and heard her calling her mom before the phone was even hung up.<br>I got back into the car and smiled happily, wiping joyful tears from my eyes as I got back on the road. If only I could just teleport there! That would be so much better!  
>I drove for another 45 minutes until I was finally on a familiar road! It was a very unused, country road, but I knew that it lead right around the town and over to Cream's house.<br>I was almost shaking with anticipation when a blue flash passed by the car. It only caught my eye for a millisecond before I knew what, or rather _who_, it was. I wasn't sure whether to speed up or stop, but my question was soon answered by an approaching blue hedgehog in the middle of the road. I slowed the car to a stop, thinking I'd explode from anticipation before I could put on the parking break.  
>The seconds dragged longer and longer and I could only imagine how slow this was going for Sonic, but finally put the car in park and was out before my seatbelt could finish retracting.<br>I immediately started running towards him, but he got to me before I could take so much as two steps, swinging me into a hug I thought might never come!  
>He had gotten much taller, now at least Vanilla's height, while I stayed near my dumb old three foot whatever, so he had to lift me off the ground just for a proper hug. It didn't matter how it went or where we were or even how long it lasted; I was back in his arms and that's all that mattered to me right now!<br>We must have been embracing for hours, or at least two minutes, before he finally breathed out a sad laugh and said  
>''What took you so long?''<br>''Everything. But I'm here now, right?''  
>''Not good enough.'' he said, pulling me even tighter against him.<br>I didn't care if it wasn't good enough, all I cared about was never letting go to make up for it now. I realized I was crying into his shoulder, but the tears were anything but sad this time. Because we were back together and that was all that mattered to me.  
>''Now will you stay?'' he asked.<br>''Just don't let me go.'' I said.  
>''Never again.'' he said, gently kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my whole self around him to prove that I had no intention of letting go anytime soon and he held me even tighter, closing any distance that may have been left before.<br>''Why didn't you come sooner?'' he asked again.  
>''I guess 'cause I'm an idiot.'' I said.<br>''Two years...maybe we both are.''  
>''Maybe.''<br>''I missed you so much!''  
>''You have no idea!''<br>We laughed a little and pulled just a few inches apart to look into each other's eyes.  
>''You changed.'' he said simply.<br>''Me? YOU'VE changed! You're like, ten foot two or something!'' I joked.  
>''More like five.'' he corrected, but I rolled my eyes.<br>''I'm still the same me.'' I assured him.  
>''I'm not. I got smarter and this time I know for a fact that you're not leaving again.'' he said matter-of-factly.<br>''Please make it so!'' I almost begged, hoping he would take it as a joke.  
>Instead, he just pulled me back against him.<br>''You know they were probably expecting me at Vanilla's about three hours ago.'' I joked, having let the hug last in silence a while.  
>''Oh darn! But don't you remember how bad I am at sharing?'' he asked.<br>''Okay, I'll make you a deal. Let's get there and let me tell everyone hello and everything, and then I'll let you pick any day, except for tomorrow, and I won't even talk to or do anything with anyone but you.''  
>''Tempting...'' he said with a pondering look on his face.<br>''I'll be all yours.''  
>''Okay then.'' he said, and was about to take off towards Vanilla's when I stopped him.<br>''WAIT!'' I said. ''I need to bring the car.''  
>''Awww! But I'm much faster!'' he complained.<br>''Yeah, but I can't just leave it here! You could ride with me and get an extra ten minutes.''  
>''Fine.'' he agreed reluctantly.<br>He finally let me down from the hug, which was weird because I was no longer as tall as him, only reaching his chest when I stood normally, and got in the car. I was very glad I had cleaned it out the day before, considering it was my dad's car and he liked to smoke, drink, and drive all together, giving it the smell of a bar every Friday night.  
>''So wasn't this your friend...uh...Brian's car?'' he asked.<br>''Yeah, but he got a better one and sold me this one really cheap. That's one of the reasons I couldn't come before.''  
>''Okay. Well you know Tails could have picked you up with just one phone call.''<br>''Yeah, I know.''  
>He must have seen my sad expression, because he tried to change the subject.<br>''So...how are your parents?''  
>''Um...their fine. Better actually.''<br>''That's good. And what about you?''  
>''Well...what about me?'' I came back.<br>''I mean how have you been lately?''  
>''Good. I've been good. Now what about <em>you<em>?''  
>''I've been fine. I thought I might explode a few times though.''<br>''What for?'' I laughed.  
>''Because you didn't come and we had no idea how to contact you. You didn't leave us a number to call or an address or anything.''<br>''Yeah, sorry about that.''  
>He just sighed. ''Can this thing go any faster?'' he asked, seeing how slowly everything was passing by. ''I could count the leaves on the trees!''<br>''Not without dying. Keep in mind it's been driving all day without a break.'' I said, sweetly rubbing the steering wheel.  
>''83,497...83,498...'' he counted aloud with a joking voice.<br>Finally, we pulled into Vanilla's driveway, where Cream ran off the front-porch and was hugging me by the time my door was opened.  
>''Oh Amy, we all missed you so much! Why did you have to go away for so long?'' she sobbed as I hugged her back.<br>''I'm sorry Cream! I'll never leave for that long again!'' I cried back.  
>''Come inside! Everyone's been waiting to see you!'' she said, letting me out of the car. When I stood up, she was almost as tall as me, unless you counted her ears; than she was taller.<br>Before I could take another step forward, Vanilla was there hugging me the same way Cream had. Eventually, it turned into a group hug with Cream latching back on, Tails coming outside and joining, and Sonic figuring he might as well join in. I felt so loved...and squished...but mostly loved! I finally felt like I was home again. I peeked through to the edge of the yard to see Knuckles, who was actually even taller than Sonic, watching us like we were crazy.  
>''Oh get over here Knuckles! You're missing the hug!'' Tails called, seeing him as well.<br>Knuckles shrugged and came over, able to reach almost all the way around the mass of bodies. Eventually, everyone let go and took turns individually hugging me and saying hello. I was the shortest one there, Tails having caught up with Sonic's old height and a little extra. I felt tiny, but it didn't matter. Because I was with my real friends where I was really home and everything was just so...real...perfect...and right. Like the world had stopped torturing me and I was finally free again!  
>After we all broke apart, everyone went into Cream and Vanilla's house for dinner. It was about 10:00 when we finished, considered most of the time was spent talking. I didn't know about them, but fatigue was hitting me harder by the second. I tried to keep my eyes open and keep up the conversation, but my eyelids kept drooping and I often lost my place in the subject. Vanilla must have noticed, because she said<br>''Amy, dear, you look very tired. Would you like to go home and get some wrest?''  
>''Mhm.'' I muttered sleepily, forgetting for a moment just where 'home' might be.<br>''Can we all meet again first thing tomorrow morning?'' Cream asked.  
>''Yeah! Everyone can meet at my workshop in the morning!'' Tails suggested.<br>''Okay.'' I said, blinking my eyes open as best I could.  
>''Come on, Amy. I'll take you home if you want?'' Sonic asked.<br>''Yes please.'' I said. ''Goodnight everyone.''  
>''Goodnight.'' they all said, yawning or getting up to leave as I walked out the door.<br>I was walking sleepily towards the car when Sonic knocked me off my feet and into his arms in his signature 'you won't get away with this slowness' way.  
>''You didn't honestly think I meant in that slow thing, did you?'' he asked.<br>''Guess not.'' I said, relaxing into his arms. It felt so nice being against his comforting body once again.  
>He took off and went flying down the familiar path between Cream's house and my old one. Since I had left it fully in Sonic's care and I knew that was where we were going, I expected it to have been altered and now more suited to his tastes, but by the outside of it hadn't changed a bit. He opened the door with one hand and within the time it took me to blink, we were upstairs in my old bedroom, which hadn't changed a bit except for the lack of things and thin layer of dust sheeting some of the furniture. I was impressed at how he had managed to keep it exactly the same for two whole years, but I wouldn't say so out loud as to not sound like I doubted his abilities. Because it was really kind of impossible to doubt Sonic's abilities.<br>''It hasn't changed a bit.'' I muttered as he laid me on the bed.  
>''There was nothing I wanted to change.'' he said. ''Goodnight Amy.'' he whispered in my ear.<br>''Goodnight.'' I whispered back, and quickly fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: OMG! Sorry guys, I just personally LOVE this chapter! I couldn't wait to post it, so here it is! Thanks for all my AWESOME reviews!:DDD You guys make me happier than…a girl with…less-reviews…Sorry, I suck at metaphors! O.o Anyway…I hope to be updating every day now, because the story's really coming into play now! I swear, I don't think there's one more chapter **_**without**_** action! (Plus we're gonna start seeing some Sonamy here soon! :))) :DDD) Btw, A/N's will be following the chapter from now on (with the exception of the song for the chapter and (on a scale of 1 to 10) how relevant/awesome they are) since I might be doing a lot of cliffies now and I don't want you guys to suffer through a long ramble from your truly while waiting to see whether or not they survive! (-HYPOTHETICAL ALERT!) Lolz; anyway…that's about it. So I hope you enjoyed it and if you did (or didn't) I'm sure you have a review that I could enjoy! You guys ROCK! See ya soon **


	11. Old Habbits

**Black Rose**

**Song: Bring Me to Life-Evanescence Rate:10!**

**Chapter 11-Old Habbits **

The night passed dreamlessly, which was all just fine by me, and I awoke to a beam of sunlight burning through my eyelids. I rolled over to face westward and away from the offending light, immediately remembering where I was by the pure comfort of the mattress as opposed to my old lumpy one.  
>''It's so nice to be home.'' I whispered to myself.<br>''Aha! So you admit it!'' I heard, at first thinking it was my head, but then realizing that the voice had been from outside my thoughts, so I forced my eyes open and sat up, looking to where the voice came from. I saw Sonic standing a few feet away, both his hands clasped over his mouth.  
>''W-what are you doing in here?'' trying to break my voice through the haze of the morning.<br>''I...um...oops.'' he said.  
>I laughed a little, wondering if I even wanted to know and eventually deciding I did. ''Well...'' I began for him.<br>''See, it's just...I didn't really...I was just…watching you sleep because you looked so...peaceful.'' he said blushing.  
>I giggled and felt myself blush a little. ''Are you serious?'' I asked, scooting towards the edge of my bed to gesture for him to sit down.<br>''Yes.'' he admitted, taking a seat.  
>''Well then...'' I said, unsure what to say next. ''I guess maybe you guys did miss me.'' I said.<br>''Honestly, Amy, I thought I might explode. And Cream too, for that matter.''  
>''Wow, I feel so loved!'' I admitted honestly. ''And just so you know, I felt the same way.''<br>''Then how come you never came, or at least called! Amy, it was torture not even knowing if you were okay or where you were.''  
>''I know. I wish I could have, but...''<br>''But what?''  
>''Never mind. It's complicated.''<br>''That's what you said last time, and I got it then, right?''  
>''I guess.''<br>''So why not now?''  
>''Because now it's...just that...''<br>''What?''  
>''I don't like to talk about it, okay? I came here to see all of you and forget about home for a while, but you're making it awfully hard.''<br>''I'm sorry, Amy. It's just that...you've been such a mystery lately, and by that I mean for over two years now. One day you were fine never saying a word about home and three days later you were gone and we haven't seen you since.''  
>''I wish I could tell you everything.'' I whispered, meaning to have kept the words in my head in the first place.<br>''Than why can't you?'' he asked.  
>''It would take too long.'' I covered.<br>''Okay than.'' he said, and I took the moment to look at the clock beside my bed, assuming it still worked right.  
>''Whoa, it's already 9:30! Shouldn't we get over to meet the others?'' I said, wondering if my internal clock was very far off in this time zone change.<br>''It's okay; they probably won't all get there for another hour at least.'' he assured me.  
>''Alright then. But I'd still like to go back over to Cream and Vanilla's to get the car. It had all my stuff in the trunk.''<br>''Okay. Do you want to eat breakfast first or something?'' he asked, reminding me that normal people eat breakfast every day.  
>''Sure. Do you have anything we can cook here?'' I asked, knowing that Sonic was capable of even burning soup or messing up a sandwich ('no Sonic, the jelly only goes on one side of the bread!').<br>''Yep. I learned how to cook while you were gone!'' he said proudly.

"Wow, really?" I asked, a little surprised.

''Well...mainly just toast, but... I got doughnuts yesterday!''  
>''Okay then.'' I laughed, kicking the blankets off myself and standing up. ''Doughnuts it is then.''<br>''I'll meet you downstairs then.'' he said, and zoomed out.  
>I started making my bed and heard a crash come from the kitchen, so I threw the covers over the pillow and ran down to see him standing on one foot flinched away from a pile of shattered plate.<br>''Man, people should really stop…dropping…those.'' he said. I just rolled my eyes and went to the hallway where I remembered the broom closet being. After we cleaned up the broken glass, he retrieved two paper plates from the cabinet.  
>''These are safer anyway.'' he said, setting them down on the table, both of us laughing.<br>We finished eating and went to Vanilla's to get the car I had come in. We drove it back to the house, well, I drove it and Sonic went there and back as many times as he could just to see how much faster he was then the car (about 173 times faster when he went at a casual 'jogging' pace).  
>After we got my stuff inside and I changed clothes, we went over and met everyone at Tails' workshop, catching up on anything and everything we hadn't gotten the chance to last night.<p>

''So how is it possible that everyone grew like 50 feet but me?'' I asked began as the previous conversation faded.  
>''You're not <em>that<em> much shorter.'' Tails tried to comfort me.  
>''Well maybe not from you or Cream, but you're 11, Cream's 8, and I'M 17!'' I protested.<br>''But we're not 50 feet taller. And Sonic and Knuckles aren't a _whole_ lot taller than you.'' Cream said.  
>''Okay, then stand up for a second.'' I told everyone, which they did.<br>First I measured myself against Cream, who was less than an inch shorter then me. Next was Tails, who was a good two inches taller. Sonic was quite a bit ahead, so that I came up to about his chest height normally but could pass as chin height on my tippy-toes. Then there was Knuckles who, though not much ahead of Sonic, towered about two feet over my head so that I was just barely level with his chest when I stood up very straight.  
>''Okay, so maybe you are short.'' Knuckles was the first to admit.<br>''Maybe?'' I asked skeptically.  
>''Well you had nothing to grow on anyway. I mean, was she always this skinny or is it just me?'' Sonic teased and I shot him a quick glare.<br>''Anyway...'' I said, hoping someone would take the opportunity to change the subject.  
>''So how far away were you anyway, Amy?'' Cream asked.<br>''Hmmm...'' I said, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't give too much away. ''I honestly don't know. It was an all-day drive yesterday, so pretty far.''  
>''What general direction?'' Tails asked.<br>''West.'' I said, before giving myself the chance to think it through. ''Well really more of a north-west-ish way. It gets pretty cold, so I'm pretty sure it's up there quite a bit.''  
>''What gave you the chance to come down here? From what you said, you've been pretty busy taking care of your parents.'' Knuckles asked.<br>''Yeah, see it was my aunt and uncle's 50th anniversary and they were going on this golden anniversary cruise thing. So my parents went on that with them and I decided I'd really rather come and see you guys.'' I lied easily.  
>''That's nice! Tell them we said happy anniversary!'' Cream said.<br>''I will.''  
>''So when are you going back?'' Tails asked, and that was the question I was sure everyone was afraid to ask and I was afraid to hear. So I thought quickly and said<br>''I'm not going to tell you.''  
>''What? Why not?'' Knuckles asked.<br>''Because then you'll either get anxious about the day I leave or not appreciate it while I'm here.'' I said defiantly.  
>''You can go ahead and rule out the second one, so just tell us!'' Sonic said.<br>''Nope. We'll all enjoy it more if I don't.'' I said, closing the subject.  
>''Oh fine!'' they all gave in. ''But you will give us a warning before you go, right?'' Cream asked.<br>''Yep. I plan on leaving in the evening and just driving till morning when I do, so I'll tell you guys that morning.'' I decided as if I had been planning it that way all along.  
>''But you can't tell us anything about when you're leaving?'' Tails asked.<br>''I'll tell you this; I won't be home until after my parents, so you will get the full time they would have missed.'' I said.  
>''And most cruises last at least three days, so that's at least three more days that you're here.'' Tails said.<br>''At least.'' I said.  
>''Is it a lot more than that?'' Sonic asked somewhat nervously.<br>''I'm not telling.'' I sang smugly, making him groan.  
>''Hey, do you want to know what we should do now?'' Knuckles asked with a smirk.<br>''NO! Last time he said it like that the police got involved!'' Cream complained. I just laughed and daringly asked what.  
>''We should all go and tell Eggman you're back!'' Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone laughed, but I just puzzlingly asked for an explanation.<br>''See, Eggman used to capture you a lot to lure Sonic in, right?'' Tails began, and I nodded. ''Well, when he first found out you were gone, he wasn't really sure who to capture, so he just gave up for a few days. So ever since then, we've been joking about how he must have missed you just as much as us.''  
>''Are you kidding me?'' I laughed.<br>''Not at all! He eventually just started capturing Cream or Tails sometimes, but for a while he would always ask if you were back yet.'' Knuckles said.  
>''Well I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented that I made the best Sonic bait.'' I said, trying to pick a side.<br>''If you pick insulted, maybe you could throw a hammer at the ship?'' Tails suggested.  
>I thought about that for a second, finally saying ''Grrr! I can't believe this! Where is that Egg-head so I can give him a piece of my mind!'' in a false-anger tone.<br>They laughed, asking each other if we should actually do that, until I answered them all by pulling out my hammer and saying, ''I'm ready when you guys are.''  
>That having been settled, we all got into the X-Tornado, Sonic and Knuckles riding on the outside by choice, and went off towards Eggman's base. We landed in the woods not too far away and walked up to the edge of the forest, practically right under Eggman's floating base. They began discussing an approach plan, but I ignored it, walking right up to it and flinging my hammer to catch his attentions.<br>''What was that?'' Eggman could be heard yelling at his robots even from a distance. ''Whoever threw that, please identify yourself now, or Dr. Eggman will be forced to attack!'' Decoe's voice boomed over the speaker.  
>''Down he-ere!'' I called, and I saw a camera adjust to focus on me, so I waved my fingers towards it.<br>''Is that Amy?'' the speaker called, only this time with Eggman's voice. ''What are you doing here?''  
>''I was in the neighborhood and I heard how much you missed me, so I decided to come and say hello!'' I called up.<br>''WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE MISSED YOOOU?'' The speakers boomed so loud the my hammer was dislodged and fell back into my hand.  
>''Just an intuition I suppose.''<br>''Well just to prove how much we ''missed'' you, now I will unleash my newest robot that I had been saving for a special occasion!'' Eggman thundered and I couldn't help but laugh at the nostalgia.  
>A door opened and a huge robot dropped out of it, looking ready to fight. Now this could be fun. Sonic appeared at my side at a lightening speed, looking as ready to fight as I felt. But what he didn't know was how much I really wanted in on the action.<br>''Oh, you're not gonna take all the fun, are you?'' I asked, doing my best puppy-dog face.  
>''What, do you want to help?'' he asked almost sarcastically.<br>''Yes pwees.'' I said, still pouting. Just then, the robot's giant foot pounded the ground only inches away, causing Sonic to grab me and pull me back a few feet.  
>''Ladies first.'' he said, gesturing to the robot.<br>I walked a few steps closer before whipping my hammer back out and hitting away the giant hand that was coming down towards me. I smiled as I watched it fly out of view and the battle turned on.

We were all thrown slightly out of character, though that may have just been the two year's affect on our personalities. Sonic normally wouldn't allow me to fight at all in any sort of battle with Eggman, which I wouldn't have really wanted to do anyway. Knuckles would have usually offered a helping hand, or rather fist, whereas now he just sat back and watched the show with the others. Tails usually tried to help with whatever ship he had at the moment, but he was rather giving advice from the sidelines, along with Cream and Cheese. It was so weird being in on the action, but I did thoroughly enjoy myself. It wasn't often I got to smack stuff around with my hammer, making it all the more magical when I did.  
>Sonic stuck to chivalry, letting me deliver all the blows I wanted and only stepping in when it got boring or I needed a little help. I had almost forgotten how fun it was to annoy Eggman, but as soon as we had the first half of his robot smashed, his voice came booming loud and clear again.<br>''Egg-droid, transform now! Get both of those pesky hedgehogs!''  
>The robot turned from it half-body form into more of a vehicle, extending a long, thin claw out and snatching my hammer before I could process what was going on. As I jumped up to reach for it, another arm stretched out and grabbed me. I saw Sonic ready himself to jump to save me, but I honestly wanted the satisfaction of saving myself. So I twisted into the closest thing I could get to a summersault while being squeezed by the mechanical arm, breaking it in the process and jumping off to get my hammer. I came down right on the middle of the machine, smashing a huge dent in it and also causing it to begin sparking, signaling me to get off. I jumped off just as it exploded, Sonic catching me in mid-air and running back behind the trees with the others to shield us from the explosion.<br>''Hey! YOU SMASHED MY FAVORITE ROBOT!'' Eggman thundered.  
>''Yep.'' Sonic said bluntly.<p>

We all laughed and decided to leave before we could think of another way to torture the poor evil scientist. I almost felt like a more extreme version of the typical high school prankster, finding ways to annoy the local old coot with an overly-flamboyant personality. I sighed deeply, longing for the old days when this could be considered a normal activity. I would just have to enjoy it while it lasted.

**A/N: This'll have to be quick; I've only got about two minutes till dinner. Hope you enjoyed reading (because I enjoyed writing this :D) and let's see some reviews **


	12. Flash Back

**Black Rose**

**Song: Break-Three Days Grace Rating:EFFIN 10!**

**Chapter 12-Flash Back**

''I'm sorry, Mommy!'' I pleaded as my mother violently smashed me against the wall.  
>''I'll make you think you're sorry! Amelia Rosalyn, I thought I told you to stay away from those teachers! If you get too close, they'll end up wanting to meet your father or I and you know what that would mean!''<br>''Mom, it was just a science project! I didn't even say I would!''  
>''Yes, but you didn't say you wouldn't! You know what happens when you start thinking about something! Such a free-willing mind of yours probably would have had you in that science fair by tomorrow! We don't do academic activities in this household and you know that!''<br>''I said I was sorry! I promise I'll tell him no tomorrow, just please let me go!'' I begged, as her hand pinned me to the wall by my shirt.  
>''You should have said no today! My mind is made up, Amy. You are no longer aloud to attend public school!''<br>''But Mom-''  
>''No buts! I'll stop by tomorrow morning and tell them that we're moving. That old dump didn't do a damn thing but fill your mind with free thinking. Encouraging individuality and supporting spirit...That doesn't mean a fucking thing but teaching you how to disobey the rules! You're old enough to be home alone during the day as it is!'' she yelled into my face, her beer scented breath stinging my eyes.<br>''What if I promise to study less so that the teachers don't notice me as much? I could make average grades and no one would try to sign me up for academic activities anymore.''  
>''It's too late for that! I want you home every day from now on. Besides, Lindsey could use some help with this hell of a house as it is.''<br>''Mom, please! Just let me-''  
>''No more, Amy! I've had enough of your school shit and that's the end of it! Now go to your room and get used to the idea!'' she said, dropping me to the floor.<br>I ran up all the stairs to my bedroom, where I collapsed on the floor in tears. How was I supposed to please her when everything I did got me in trouble? I yanked open the drawer of my dresser where I kept all of my tools for depression. I pulled out my sharpest blade and ran it deeply across my wrist, feeling all the pain inside myself being overthrown be the searing burn of the blade. I watched the beautiful red drops slide down my arms and drip onto the floor as the emotional escape took affect. My tear drops mixed into the open wound, burning into a pain that hurt so good.  
>I lit some incense to try to clear the room of all the alcoholic scented air. I breathed into the lavender smell and tried to slow the tears to a stop. I knew that if I focused on anything but my breathing, all those painful thoughts of leaving school, the only place where I was truly safe from the harm of myself and my family, would take full blow on my heart again.<br>After a few minutes, I blew out the incense and was almost ready to go down and help Lindsey with dinner when I heard my father stomping up the rickety stair-case. I threw the knife I was holding under the bed and struggled to roll my sleeves down over the still bleeding cut before he got up, but only got them covered as he came through the door, obviously over-whelmed with whatever he had been drinking that day.  
>''What was that?'' he asked, pointing to my arms I had just frantically covered.<br>''What?'' I asked emotionlessly, for any tone may have set him off.  
>''This.'' he said, having grabbed my wrists and yanked back the sleeves, smearing blood across my arms.<br>''They're cuts.'' I said, hoping he'd be too drunk to think anything of it. Sometimes if I just explained something truthfully to him, he would be drunk enough to just laugh and pass out.  
>''How did you get them?''<br>''I gave them to myself.'' keeping the monotone.  
>''Tell me why, Amy.'' he demanded, matching my lack of emotion, though I could hear rage building inside of him.<br>''They help me hide what hurts inside from myself.'' I said. ''They make me stronger.''  
>''Do you feel stronger when you hurt?'' he asked, now louder.<br>''Yes sir.'' I answered, barely able to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes.  
>He said nothing, but I could see the fury in his eyes. He dropped my arms and yanked off his belt, slashing it across the cut on my wrist and splattering blood across the floor.<br>''Do you feel strong now?'' he asked in a crazy voice as I clutched the wound.  
>Again, the belt came down on my, slicing my rib-cage as the metal part left a huge gash in the skin.<br>''How about now? Are you stronger?''  
>I cried out in pain and looked down at where he had just struck me, my shirt having ripped with the skin to reveal a deep slice in the skin.<br>''Maybe now you'll think twice about being so foolish!'' he yelled, as I tucked myself into a ball, unable to withstand the pain I felt now.  
>I felt the hot, wet blood leaking out of my side, seething with so many emotions of anger, depression, sadness, and pure hatred towards the unforgiving alcohol that ravaged within the blood of both of my parents. How could they justify such abuse to any of their children, and why did it seem to specify me on so many instances? These and other questions flew in and out of my hazy mind as blackness over-threw all consciousness I had left.<p>

I woke up no less than a millisecond later, screaming in horror towards the flashback nightmare of the night I decided I had to leave home. It was a dream I had had often, but not within the past few years. I realized only seconds later that I was still screaming, only much quieter than I had been in the dream. I hushed myself completely, hugging my legs against my body and shaking in fear I crossed my fingers that it was a nice night and Sonic would be sleeping outside and wouldn't have heard me scream, but had no such luck as he appeared inside my widow only seconds later. Well, he had been outside, just not very far away.  
>''Amy, are you okay?'' he asked, approaching my bed slowly.<br>''I'm f-f-f-fine.'' I said, trying to stop my shaking.  
>''I heard you screaming and you don't really look okay. What happened?''<br>''It was j-j-just a n-n-n-nightmare. I'm r-really ok-kay-y.'' I said, un-assuring.  
>He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, holding me tight against his body.<br>''Will you tell me what it was about?'' he asked softly.  
>''No.'' I said, a little too bluntly. ''I mean, I'm t-t-t-trying to f-f-orget it.'' I said.<br>''I understand.'' he replied, rubbing little circles on my arm with his fingertips in a way that somehow made me feel safer. I had always loved that effect he had on me.  
>I leaned into him and tried to clear the vivid memory from my head, thinking about anything that didn't have to do with ''home'' in order to push it away.<br>''Amy?'' he asked quietly. ''You know how you promised me that I could have you all to myself for a full day while you were here? And how I could choose which day?'' he said, reminding me of Timmy how he remembered everything I said or promised with such great details.  
>''Mhm.'' I mumbled, not trusting myself to make addible words without stuttering.<br>''Can I choose tomorrow?'' he asked.  
>''Mhm.'' I repeated.<br>''Okay.'' he said, and I followed his gaze to the clock, which said 11:58 pm. I smiled as I caught onto his thought of how 'tomorrow' really meant in two minutes.  
>I relaxed as the memorynightmare slowly faded away. My body stopped shaking in his comforting embrace and I felt safe again. He smiled as the numbers on the clock changed to midnight and, in such, the next day.  
>''Okay, it's my day! What should we do first?'' he asked excitedly<br>''How about sleep?'' I suggested.  
>''In here? Too boring!'' he said as if it were out of the question.<br>''Okay, so you apparently want me to pass out as the grand finale of the day around 4:00.''  
>''No, you can still sleep. Just not in here. It's too...average.'' he said.<br>''Okay, then where do you suppose we-'' but I was cut off as he slid me into his lap and scooped me into his arms.  
>Before I could object to a midnight adventure, he was at the window and jumping out. I yelped quickly and flinched as we touched down on the ground.<br>''You could have taken the stairs, you know.'' I said.  
>''Nah, then you'd still be asleep.'' he said.<br>He took off at a speed I had only witnessed him traveling at one other time, going too fast for me to recognize any direction or area. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself still as he ran and jumped over mere bumps that I assumed were hills when passed at super-sonic speed (no pun intended). The only thing that seemed to stay still was the moon, shining brightly in the sky and able to keep up with him.  
>I didn't bother watching the land pass by or keep track of where he was going as to not give myself motion sickness from the swirling nothing that I couldn't keep up with anyway, so I just looked up into the sky and tried to compare all of the shimmering stars to his eyes, a task I didn't find very hard. Eventually, he started slowing to a pace that I could almost follow, but not quite yet. I was still very tired and probably couldn't have kept up with anything anyway as I drifted closer and closer to sleep. Eventually, he stopped and sat down on a hill, keeping me in his arms as we both looked out towards the moon that seemed to be just between the mountains in front of us.<br>His body was warm against mine, so I held myself as close to him as possible. Neither of us spoke; we were both trying to lock in the moment without adding our own words. Instead, we let the forest speak for us, with crickets chirping, owls cooing, and the world singing the soft lullaby of night. He held me in his lap with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, trying to make the moment last forever as I thought of it. I laid my head against his chest, barely able to keep it up for a moment longer, and relaxed into his comforting grip once again.  
>''Sonic?'' I asked quietly.<br>''Yes?''  
>''How come you never seemed to care this much before?'' I asked.<br>''I guess I just took it for granted that you were always here. After you left, I realized how much more I should have done to make you realize that I do care about you...a lot Amy.''  
>''But you always seemed so indifferent; like you didn't really care how I felt about you one way or another.''<br>''You're so wrong I don't even know where to start!'' he exclaimed. ''Amy, I've always wanted you to be safe and I can only do that with you near me. That's why it tore me up so badly when you left! You can ask anyone; I was a wreck for so long before they finally convinced me that you could handle yourself. It's always felt like one of my top priorities to protect you from anything! All I want is for you to be safe, and that's a really hard thing to want with you.''  
>''What do you mean?'' I asked.<br>''You're like a danger magnet! It always seems like you're the first choice captive for just about all the bad guys out there. And it's because they see how much I care about you. That's why I always had to act indifferent; because if you knew, than you'd be in even more danger than you were to begin with.''  
>''You shouldn't have to feel like that. I should be able to take care of myself and then you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger just to keep me out.''<br>''Oh please don't say that, Amy! I WANT to be there to protect you and you shouldn't feel guilty for it! I really want to be there to save you every time.'' he said.  
>''And I hope you always are.'' I said, laying my head back against him.<br>Sleep tempted me again after a while, so this time I followed its offer into the world of nothingness where everything is calm.

**A/N: Quick because it's late. I have a four hour long lecture on driving safety tomorrow so I wanted to update now. Hope you enjoyed; please review **


	13. Seeing Is Breathing

**Black Rose**

**Song: Ghost of You-Selena Gomez Rating: 6**

**Chapter 13-Seeing is Breathing**

I woke up the next morning still in the same position we had both been in last night, Sonic having stayed sitting up all night against a tree. It was still pretty early, so I made no movements to get up, not really that I would have liked to anyway. I closed my eyes and tried to make mental notes of what was a dream and what wasn't from last night, just to rule them out from the reality and keep that locked in my memory.  
>After about 20 more minutes, I had drifted back into a light sleep, trying to waste some time so I didn't have to wake Sonic up just so that I could go home and get dressed. I wanted to let him sleep and wake up on his own, so I just stayed quiet.<br>I had probably been asleep for just a little while before the nightmare I had last night picked up where it had left off.

Everything was black for the longest time. My eyes opened with a searing pain stinging my side where the belt had sliced the skin. In between the skin and my rib cage was nothing, so I swear it even left a scratch on the bone. I felt my hand being pried off of the gash and a cool, wet cloth being pressed down on the wound. I cried out in pain, but grit my teeth and decided to bear it.  
>''Are you alright, Amy?'' Lindsey's soft, worried voice asked as she dabbed at the blood.<br>''No.'' I answered her truthfully.  
>''I swear; if that bastard thinks he can get away with this one, he's got another thing coming! I can send a spirit after him if you want.'' she offered, considering she was a master in the dark arts and fortune telling.<br>''You know those never work on him.'' I said weakly.  
>''Yeah, I know. But I'm not just going to let this one slide, Ames. I was afraid he killed you at first! You lost a lot of blood; I might need to take you to the hospital if I can't slow it down.'' she said.<br>''No, Lindsey! You know you can't do that! Mommy already got mad at me for almost entering the science fair; if she found out she'd kill us both!'' I said.  
>''But if I can't get this to stop bleeding, Dad might have already done that.'' she said worried.<br>''I'm okay. It will stop bleeding soon.'' I assured her.  
>''Can you hold the wash rag on while I go downstairs and get some band-aides? You've got to press it down tightly though.''<br>''Okay.'' I said, putting my hand where hers were to hold the already blood-soaked wash rag in place.  
>I looked down at the now red floor, wondering how I could have already bled so much. I then looked down at my arm and noticed that I was as pale as a ghost. I shivered a little bit as Lindsey came back up with a box of those bandages that looked like butterflies and were supposed to close up the skin so that there wouldn't be a scar. She started putting them on, only about half an inch apart like stitches. As the rag was removed, I saw that the cut was about three inches long and definitely did go deep enough to see the bone.<br>Once she finished closing it up, the blood flow had all but stopped. She told me to take off my shirt and then wrapped a long bandage around my whole body a few times, tight enough to hold back all of the blood. I put on a clean T-shirt that I could wear to bed as Lindsey started trying to clean the blood off of the floor.  
>''Lindsey,'' I started.<br>''No, let me get it. You shouldn't try to move around a lot or that'll trigger the blood flow again.'' she interrupted.  
>''That's not it.'' I said. ''It's just...I can't stay anymore.'' I admitted.<br>''What do you mean?''  
>''Here; I can't stay here anymore. It's just too hard. Everything is. I want to run away. And I want you to please not tell anybody.'' I begged. ''And please don't try to stop me. It hurts too much.''<br>''I won't.'' she promised. ''But at least wait until morning so you can heal up a little. I understand how you feel, Amy. And I don't blame you. I know you'll be fine on your own.'' she said sadly.  
>''Thank you, Lindsey.'' I said, throwing my arms around her.<br>''I'll miss you, kiddo.'' she said.  
>''I'll miss you too.''<p>

I left first thing the next morning, running as far and as fast as I could. I didn't look back, I didn't get caught, and I didn't stop running. Not for a long time.

I woke up from my slight daze a few minutes later, trying to remember more. Everything I had once remembered so clearly now seemed like all it had been was a dream! And now I could barely remember Lindsey's face, which kind of hurt. To not remember the face of the only person in the universe who ever truly understood me. The whole me.  
>I was brought back to reality by the gentle rise and fall of Sonic's chest under my head as he quietly yawned and I felt him stretch while still holding the same position. I tightened my grip slightly around his neck, just to signify that I was awake.<br>''Good morning.'' he whispered ever so quietly.  
>''Good morning.'' I whispered back.<br>''Amy, do you want to know what I really love?'' he asked.  
>''What?''<br>''How you stay completely still when you sleep. I know a lot of people who move around a lot in their sleep, but you stay in the exact same position, so when I wake up with you, I can automatically remember how you were when I fell asleep. Like I didn't miss anything.'' he explained.

I thought about this for a second and figured he must be right. I also knew a lot of people who moved in their sleep but I myself couldn't remember an instance when I had, though I had never really thought about this before.  
>''Huh. I guess you're right.'' I said.<br>His arms tightened around me and so I snuggled into his grip. I didn't want to get up. Ever.  
>''So what do you want to do today?'' he asked.<br>''It's _your_ day with me, so you have to pick.''  
>''That's not how it works!'' he objected.<br>''Aw but I have no ideas. You just pick something.'' I said. ''I'll object if I think it's a bad idea though.''  
>''And you'll tell me if you have any ideas?''<br>''Sure.''  
>''...Fine.'' he agreed reluctantly.<br>I giggled a little, realizing that I found it cute when he was disagreeable.  
>We both got to our feet and I realized I was still wearing my nightshirt, really it was just a medium shirt, but it was too big so I wore it as a nightshirt. The baggy shirt was the only thing I had on really, so I blushed lightly at the realization.<br>''Shouldn't we go back home first so I can get dressed?'' I asked.  
>He looked me over, studying my current outfit. I saw him smirk, but quickly hid it from me.<br>''Yeah, I guess so.'' he said, lifting me into his arms and preparing to take off at his super-sonic speed. Without another moment's notice we were flying past trees so quickly I thought for sure we would crash, but Sonic never crashed into anything.  
>I wrapped my arms around him and tried my best to get even the smallest glimpse of where we were, but obviously his speed had improved even more, because we were easily flying by at an even faster pace then he had called his 'top speed' before I left.<p>

**A/N: Hi again! Next few chapters=PURE SONNAMY! Just them so I hope you guys are ready! (Let me tell you now, though, there's not too much real romance or passion until later in the story .) Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I share a room and computer with my older sister and I can't let her find out about any of my fan fictions or she might totally freak out on me! Fan fiction is where I can be myself (not the me that everyone else sees though), so if she found out (or anyone I know really) that would probably be the end of my personality, so yeah. It's complicated. Okay, sorry for blabbering. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and for those who have been asking me, it might not be any time soon that Sonic beats up Amy's dad (if at all). I don't want to spoil anything, but I can assure you that I won't do one of those awful endings where the antagonist prevails; I HATE those! He will eventually be punished. I do, though, like to be unexpected, so don't look too far into it because you might be disappointed when it turns out differently. Well, I hope to see some feedback and talk to you all soon. **


	14. Here's Me

**Black Rose**

**Song: Far Away-Nickleback Rating: 10 XP**

**Chapter 14-Here's Me**

By two hours later, I was dressed and we had both eaten breakfast. We had already run by Vanilla's house, the usual breakfast place for everyone else, to tell them all that Sonic and I were deserting them for the day. The two of us had started out on a walk, going in the general direction of town, but taking no real path, talking and trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, we ended up back on the main road, having kept going straight for long enough, and found ourselves in the town.  
>''Well there's nothing to do here!'' Sonic exclaimed, gesturing to the tiny town which you could see from one end to the other. There were really only a few stores, a gas station, an automobile repair shop, and a few places to get food.<br>I giggled a little, thinking about how right he was, especially after spending a few years in a town so busy it seemed like a miracle to see the same person twice, which was actually a good thing in my case.  
>''We don't have to do something in town; there's a whole world other than this, you know.'' I pointed out, sure he of all people was probably aware of this.<br>''Yeah, you're right.'' he said, fingering the palm of my hand before wrapping his hand around it. I smiled lightly at the gesture. We started walking through the town, obviously still going the same way we had started.  
>After we got past the small town, as the main road curved away and towards the interstate, we kept going forward and towards the mountainous forest ahead. Neither of us changed the path, so eventually we came to the top of the first small mountain, finding a clearing at the top where clouds drifted above, making slow shadows pass by. I smiled at the peace and closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in and smelling the pure air of the country which I had been mainly deprived of since last summer. I saw Sonic smiling at me when I opened my eyes.<br>''Do you want to stop here for a little bit? It's about lunch time anyway.'' he suggested.  
>''Sure!'' I said a little too enthusiastically to fit the mood. He laughed a little and took the backpack he had been wearing off, pulling out the picnic blanket, which I helped him unfold and spread across the ground. We set the backpack down on one corner and both took seats in the middle.<br>I lay down to better look up at the passing clouds, trying to make shapes out of them in my head. I was never very good at that, so I just sighed happily and tried to take in the day so far. It was better than I could have ever imagined being back in my real home. Where I could be lazy or irresponsible as much as I wanted and have no real consequences for it.  
>''Watcha thinking about?'' Sonic asked, lying down next to me.<br>''Just...comparing this to being back at home kind of.'' I said, trying to be as honest as I could without revealing too much.  
>''Like...'' he asked and I tried to pick out the appropriate differences.<br>''Like...it's much easier to breath here.'' I said.  
>''What is that supposed to mean?'' he laughed, propping himself up on one elbow to face me.<br>''I mean...my house is in kind of a big city, so it's just nice to breath in and smell trees instead of car fumes and fast food. That's one thing I can't stand about being there. But we're kind of in the suburbs, so it's not always that bad.''  
>''Hmm…what else?''<br>''Well, it's also kind of nice to just relax. At home, I was always busy doing one thing or another, so now I feel a lot more relaxed.''  
>''Those both imply that this is much better than your house, so why can't you stay?'' he asked. ''It could be like this every day.''<br>''There are still things that are better about my house!'' I objected, knowing that I would need to make something up now so that he wouldn't try to convince me to stay. If he tried very hard, I probably would. ''Like my family. They still need me and I still want to be there for them. I'm just on break.'' I said. ''Plus, being busy all the time makes it easier for me to know what to do. I have actual priorities, so there's never the question of what to do.''  
>''Okay, that's two each. So what else?''<br>''...I...uh...'' I tried to make something up. ''School!'' I thought quickly.  
>''Right! How's that been going?'' he asked.<br>''Umm, good. I'll be graduating pretty soon.''  
>''Cool! Can we come?'' he asked.<br>''Maybe.''  
>''When? This year or next?''<br>''Uh...I'm not sure.'' I said, then realized my mistake and quickly said, ''Just kidding! It's just a joke.'' I saw Sonic's questioning face. ''My parents; we're always kidding about how ''bad'' my grades are and saying how I might fail the grade, but really I'll be graduating next month.'' I said. ''That's another reason I can't stay too long. Spring break, you know?''  
>''Yeah, I get that.''<br>I sighed as he bought the story.  
>''But why wouldn't we be able to come?''<br>''Just because of budget cuts at the school so we might not be doing anything for graduation really.''  
>''Well that sucks.''<br>''Not really. I'd just as well like to get a diploma in the mail rather than having to actually go up on a stage in front of a bunch of people.''  
>''That's not how you used to be. You used to love attention.'' he pointed out, showing me how much I really had changed.<br>''Yeah, but that was before I ended up being the 10th grader who graduated the next year. You don't really make a lot of friends being the only nerdy girl in school.'' I said, trying to keep a joking tone.  
>''Okay, so that's another point on the stay poll than.'' damn it.<br>''No it's not! I just don't like being the center of attention with so many people anymore!''  
>''Okay.'' he said sadly.<br>I sighed, deciding I wanted at least a little honesty in the day. ''If you want to know the truth, I'd REALLY much rather stay here forever.'' I said, sitting up and facing him.  
>''Than why won't you?'' he asked.<br>''Because of my parents. They're getting old now and they need me more than any of you. I really _want_ to stay here, but I _need_ to be there.''  
>''But you will come back again?'' he asked.<br>''Someday.'' I promised.  
>''That's not very reassuring.''<br>''Think of it like this: I used to have no idea who any of you were; back when I lived at home the first time. I ran away, for reasons which shall remain unstated, and met all of you. I stayed for a few years because I loved all of you and I knew that this was where I wanted to be. Nothing's changed since then. I still want to be here with you and Cream and Cheese and Tails and everybody, but now I know that my parents need me. I know that that's the responsible thing to do, so that's what I'm going to do. Someday, and from the looks of their conditions it won't be too much longer, that responsibility will disappear. They will be taken to a retirement home or end up living in the hospital or they might just die! And when that happens, this will be the first place I come. When it's all said and done, this will be my home.'' I promised.  
>''Okay. I understand.'' he said.<br>I sighed and lay back down on the blanket. ''So what about you guys? Are you all drop-outs now, or what?'' I joked.  
>''Not completely. Cream went to school for a year, but it was going too slow for her, so she came to be homeschooled so she can have more of a challenge. Tails already has just about any degree you could think of from Rockdale <strong>(AN Rockdale is my made-up college for Mobius.** **Just think of it like Harvard for Sonic's world)** and he's an honorable guest there now pretty much. Knuckles never really went to school in the first place and I'm right behind him pretty much. I did read some books though.''  
>''What kind of books?''<br>''Uh...basic algebra, chemistry, and all that stuff. I thought about going to school again, but I just can't stand those classrooms all day! I do try to do actual productive work for at least two hours a day. If I did go to a public school, I'd probably be at least half way through 11th grade, but I could probably make it at college if I really wanted to.''  
>''That's cool.''<br>''Kinda.''  
>''And Tails; I knew he was a genius, but geez! He's only, what? 10 or 11?'' I asked.<p>

''He's 11.'' Sonic said.  
>''Thought so. But it's hard to keep up, you know?''<br>''Yeah. And what are you now? 20?'' he joked.  
>''Very funny. I'm 17, one year younger than you.''<br>''What? No, I'm 28, not 18!'' he joked.  
>''Oh, well I guess I shouldn't be out alone with such an older guy.'' I came back.<br>''Oh, fine, I'll stop.'' he said.  
>We both laughed and watched the clouds as they seemed to pick up speed under the slight breeze seeming to blow away the heat that had started to settle as the sun crawled between the trees we were laying under.<br>''You ready for lunch?'' he asked after a minute.  
>''Sure.'' I said, as we unpacked the sandwiches from the backpack we had brought.<br>After we finished, the breeze had left and we were left under the now much warmer sun.  
>''It's getting pretty hot now.'' he said, wiping his brow. ''You wanna go somewhere else?''<br>''Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.''  
>We packed up the blanket and he started to put on the backpack when I grabbed it away.<br>''I've got an idea. I'll carry the backpack and you can carry me!'' I suggested.  
>''Now how would that help me in any way?'' he asked.<br>''You won't have to carry the backpack.'' I shrugged.  
>He rolled his eyes ''Not directly.'' he sighed and gave in.<br>I smiled and jumped onto his back. He gave a small laugh and asked how fast I wanted him to go.  
>''How fast can you go?'' I asked.<br>''I was hoping you'd ask that.'' he said and the ground disappeared. We were flying again and the only thing I could see was him and the blurred colors of the forest racing past us. Before I could really tell anything had happened, we were standing on the edge of town which it probably would have taken us an hour to walk back to.  
>He was smirking and I realized my mouth was agape.<br>''Where to now?'' he asked.  
>''Y-you pick.'' I said, smiling at the feeling of going so fast.<br>''Okay. Hold on.'' he said, and took off again.  
>It was mind boggling how fast he could really go! I imagined the road catching on fire beneath his feet, but he was gone too fast to check. Before more than a minute had passed, he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of an unrecognizable forest.<br>''Can you close your eyes for a second?'' he asked.  
>''Okay.'' I agreed and shut my eyes tightly.<br>I felt the wind of him running again, but it stopped very soon considering his exponential speed. He set me down off of his back and took my hand.  
>''Can I look now?'' I asked.<br>''Not yet. I'll tell you when.'' he said.  
>He took me a few steps forward, and then told me to open my eyes. I did, only to find the most amazing phenomenon of my life. It was the most perfect place in the world.<br>We were in the same place he had brought me the day before I left. It was exactly the same as it had been that day. The moment was so beautiful that tears sprang to my eyes which I knew there was no sense in trying to suppress.  
>''Amy? Are you okay?'' he asked.<br>I didn't bother to explain. Instead, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, not quite caring if I slightly suffocated him. This moment was too perfect for my belief! Such a simple thing, and yet I was so full of happiness that I wouldn't have been able to comprehend had I not come back here!  
>''Oh Sonic! I'm more than okay! I'm PERFECT now!'' I exclaimed, feeling like I had two and a half years ago before the horrible scars of my past had been re-opened.<br>''Okay, okay! Can I breath for a second than?'' he laughed.  
>I loosened my grip and let go all together after a moment, letting myself fall back to the ground.<br>He looked into my face and let out a quick laugh before he grabbed me and lifted me back up to his height, holding his arms tightly around my waist. I put mine back around his neck and laughed through the tears of joy spilling out my eyes, because laughing seemed like the only suitable action for the moment.  
>''That's more like the Amy I knew.'' he said.<br>''I must seem like a psycho, huh?'' I asked, trying to gain control of my emotions, but also not letting go of the pure happiness I felt now.  
>''Yeah, but that's how you used to always be. And I never hated it before.''<br>''Good to know.'' I said, releasing my grip on him as he did the same for me.  
>I took a moment to look around and soak up the pure nostalgia I had longed for ever since I left.<br>''Wow. I just can't believe...I mean I...this is perfect.'' I said, not finding any words to do justice for my current emotions.  
>''Yeah, it really is.'' Sonic said, and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew just how I felt.<br>''Did you ever come here while I was gone?'' I asked.  
>''Just once. It was about a week after you left. I thought I might be able to recapture the feeling I had when I was with you.'' he began, turning to face me. ''But it just seemed empty. Like maybe you were the part of this place I that I thought was really beautiful. And without you here, everything else about it didn't matter.''<br>I blushed and felt my heart skip a few beats with those words. I had lain awake in bed countless times and had merely been able to fantasize those words. If only he knew...how badly I wanted to stay...forever.  
><em>''It will always be an option.''<em> his words echoed through my head, as clear as they had been the day he first said them.  
><em>I wish you could know.<em> I whispered back in my head.  
>''Know what?'' he asked.<br>Damn it! That wasn't supposed to be out loud! ''Just...how sweet this is. No ones ever done something this nice for me.'' I said, honestly but not as the whole truth.  
>''Oh. Well you must not have encountered many kind gestures. It's really not that much.'' he assured me.<br>''That's what I mean! I just wish you could realize how much I really appreciate this. I mean...Just how you would care enough to actually save this place for when I was with you. It's just really sweet.'' I said, adapting my emotions to this new story.  
>''Thanks, Amy. It really means a lot to hear you-''<br>''No; thank you.'' I cut him off.  
>We both smiled, taking each others' hands gently, going off to explore the all but forgotten field of dreams. And nothing had changed.<p>

**A/N: Gonna be posting more often. Review and by the time you're done there should be another chapter up **


	15. 20 Questions

**Black Rose**

**Song: If Everyone Cared-Nickleback Rating: 10 (Two Nicklebacks and two tens in a row; sorry for being so repetitive)**

**Chapter 15-20 Questions**

We climbed into the cave where I spent my last night here a few years ago and got a little fire going with the plan to stay overnight again. Having set it up and everything, we relaxed against the cave wall. Noticing a few goose bumps on my arm, Sonic slid closer to me and took both of my hands in his to warm them. After the fire spread warmth over as well, our hand-holding turned into a game of thumb-wrestling.

Sonic sighed contentedly. "Truth or dare?" he asked, beginning a game.

A few rounds later of nothing but wimpy dares, like daring him to jump straight through the waterfall and back or me to smash various rocks in only one swing with my hammer, I began getting tired of the repetitive dare choosing, though unwilling to break it my self.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, trying to pull my thumb out from under his, not taking kindly to the idea of losing my fifth thumb-war in a row.

"Dare." He said easily.

"Ugh! I dare you to choose truth!" I said frustrated.

"You can't do that!" Sonic laughed.

"I just did!" I said defiantly.

"But you never choose truth either!"

"So?"

"So why does it matter if I don't?"

"Because! I want you to! Plus I dared you, so there!"

"If you want to ask me anything, just ask and I promise I won't lie or anything."

"Oh fine." I agreed as I tried to trap his thumb, but he pushed mine off easily and almost caught it for the sixth time.

"But you still have to think of a dare or I can't take my turn."

"I dared you to choose truth, so you just have to do that next time."

"You're horrible at dares." He stated bluntly, beginning the eighth round of thumb wars, seven to nothing.

"Whatever! Just take your turn."

"Okay, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose truth!" he said.

"What? But you said-"

"It counted when you did that!'

"Damn." I mumbled, biting my tongue and hoping he didn't catch that.

"Oh, so sweet little Amy does have a dirty mouth!" he teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said, blushing furiously.

"No, I think it's kind of cute. It's just funny how much you've changed."

"How is it cute if I say something bad?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just kind of like it." He said.

I breathed a quiet laugh as he pinned my thumb yet again. I groaned and pulled my thumb free, cheating with my other hand to help hold his down.

He laughed and said, "Now _you_ can't do _that_!"

"I know." I sighed.

"Wow, you really suck at this game." He said.

"Yeah, 'cause my thumb's only like half as big as yours!" I objected. "Okay, so truth or truth?" I asked. "Ha-ha, I bet I know which!"

"Hmmm…I guess I'll go with…truth." He said.

"Okay…hm…what was everything like when I first left?"

"Oh god, Amy! That's like twenty questions in one!" he objected.

"Yeah, but note the end part; in ONE!" I pointed out.

"You know, we should just play twenty questions!" he suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you keep finding loop-holes in my dares and yours are all lame, so let's just play 20-Q."

"Oh fine. But I go first!"

"Fine by me."

"Okay, so question 1: what did _you_ do as soon as I left?" I asked.

"At first we all just kind of stood there, even after your car was gone. Eventually, it started raining and everyone ended up going home, but I went on a run. I tried to clear my mind, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you, Amy. It was weeks before I could really stop thinking about you 24-7, and even now just before you came back, I never really stopped."

"Just so you know, I was the same way." I assured him. We both sighed.

"Okay, my turn. Question 2: What kind of things did you do at home that kept you occupied so much?"

"Oh, you know. Cooking, cleaning, stuff like that. Whenever I wasn't doing that stuff, I did some babysitting and stuff around town."

"Okay."

"My turn! Question 3: Did you do _anything_ with the house while I was gone?"

"Not really. I don't stay inside much anyway, so I really only went there on rainy days when there was nothing else to do with the others. I did try to keep it clean and I thought about painting, but I decided not to."

"Why not?"

"Ah! That's another question and it's my turn!" he stopped me.

"Da-arn it!" I corrected myself before I could repeat the same foreordain slip as earlier.

Sonic laughed. "You know I was serious earlier; you don't have to worry about language with me Amy. Cream's told me off plenty of times for my own dirty mouth. Once she threatened to wash my mouth out with soap even." He said. "And Knuckles doesn't even take into consideration that she's only eight; him and Rogue both have ended up with Cream sending them to 'time-out'."

I laughed and relaxed a little knowing I wasn't the only one who's language had matured.

"Okay, so question 4: did you ever think about coming back before now?"

"Only every day! I tried to figure it out or make a plan several times, but it just didn't work out."

"Okay."

"Alright, question 5: why did you decide not to paint the house? I know; it's kind of a wasted question, but whatever."

"Just because I wanted to keep it the same to remind me of you." "Okay."

"Question 6: why did you run away from home the first time?"

Damn it! I didn't want to lie now! I just had to think of something to work around the truth without saying the whole thing. "I was…just…really depressed."

"About what?"

"Well, something happened…at school. And I couldn't go there anymore, but I really wanted to. I felt like school was the only place I could really achieve my full goals in life, so when I couldn't go anymore, I guess I just acted out of anger and sadness and ended up feeling like I couldn't go back or my parents would be too mad. Then I ended up meeting you guys and that all just sort of faded away."

"But what happened at school?"

"Ah, you can't ask two questions!" I said.

"Yeah, but you didn't-"

"No buts! It's the rule!" I scolded.

"Damn it, Amy! That's no fair!" he said frustrated.

"Well you'll just have to wait till your next question." I said, yawning.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." I said.

"Ha-ha! You answered another question!"

"Oh whatever! Question 7: why did you ever run away from home?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer, just wanting to hear the whole story from him personally.

"Well, my family was always really high in leadership and everything of Mobius and I've always been helping to stop Eggman, so when he gave up on just attacking my family, I didn't want to stick around for the high life. That's just too…lame I guess. Plus someone had to stick around and keep ole Egghead in check." He explained, pretty much the same way Tails had told me. "Question 8: WHAT HAPPENED THAT GOT YOU OUT OF SCHOOL?" he demanded.

I sighed. "It was just…a stupid science project. My mom was already having a bad day, so when she found out about it she just kind of blew her top. It pushed her over an edge she was barely still standing on, metaphorically of course, so she said I would have to quite school and just be homeschooled pretty much, so I got really upset. I know now that I shouldn't have been so fast to make a decision. I should have sat down and talked with them about it and we could have worked it all out, but I was on edge too. Everyone at school made it hard for me anyway, so after that I just lost it and…ran away."

"Okay." He said, making his own assumption to my almost-full story that would make more sense to fit the personality he knew me to have.

"So…question 9:" I started, yawning again and feeling my eye-lids getting heavier, but tried to keep my focus to get us to at least an even 10. "Did you ever look for me?" I asked.

"A lot. I ran about half of Mobius, even going into a few suburban areas, which I don't do a lot, and I could never find any sign of you anywhere. I was really worried about you, Amy. I swear I've been over half the planet and I could never find you. You disappeared." He said.

"I really wish I could have called or something, but I just…it…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're here right now and there's no sense in worrying about the past."

"Yeah, I guess not."

He put his arms around me comfortingly. "How do you manage to get so cold?" he asked, feeling the difference between his heat-generating body and my naturally cold one.

I shrugged as he pulled me closer to try to warm me up. "Does that count as your question 10?" I asked.

"No!" he said. "Okay than, question 10: Who else do you know from your town or whatever? Any other friends other than Brian or any family?" he asked. I swallowed a lump in my throat, having been hoping to avoid this question.

"Well…I have a friend named Nikkie, and she's really nice." I said.

"Any siblings or something."

"Hell yeah." I laughed.

"Well you never said anything about that."

"Because it never really came up." I answered honestly.

"Well…" he started, but I had no intentions of following it. "Who are they?" he asked, somewhat impatient.

"Is that another question I herd?"

"No! It goes with the other one, so you have to answer it!"

"But I'm too sleepy now!" I complained.

"You can go to sleep as soon as you answer it."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. There's…Angie, Joseph, Michelle, Samuel, Timmy, Tony, Hannah, Jason, Carly and Carson, and there was Lindsey, but she's dead now." I said, deciding it best to leave off Brian, considering he was supposed to be my friend rather than brother.

"Wow." He said, rather dumbstruck. "And out of that many siblings, you never mentioned even one?"

"Nope." I said, relaxing into his arms and about to give up on staying awake.

"Well how old is everyone?" he asked.

"That IS another question and it would require me to strain my brain, which doesn't really work when I'm this tired." I said, now able to hear the sleepiness in my own voice.

"Oh, fine. Good night Amy." He said.

"Good night Sonic." I echoed, almost immediately drifting to sleep.

**A/N: Another update right after you review! **


	16. Sun

**Black Rose**

**Song: I'll Follow You Into the Dark-Death Cab for Cutie Rating:8**

**Chapter 16-Sun**

"Question 11:" I began the next morning, having both of us signified that we were awake. "If you could pause time for an hour for everyone but you, what would be the first thing you'd do?" I asked curiously.

"Ohhhh that's hard…" he said pondering. "You know I'd have to prank everyone in the world pretty much, so I might just spend all my time on that." He said.

"Okay, than who would you prank first?"

"Eggman. No question. He'd probably end up on the roof of his fortress with about a billion toy ponies or something."

"Ponies?" I asked.

Sonic just shrugged, and we both let a small laugh roll over us. "Okay, question 12: how old are all your siblings?" he asked.

I had decided somehow in my sleep that I would have to let go of my hope to stick to the truth everywhere. At least for this specific question. "Carly and Carson are twins, both 35. Jason's 34, Hannah's 32, Tony's 30, Timmy's 29, Samuel's 26, Michelle's 25, Joseph's 24, and Angie's 23. I said, adding 20 years to everyone's real ages just to keep it simpler.

"Wow. So you're the youngest?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sure, let's go with that.

"And why can't any of them take care of you're parents?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because they all have their own families to take care of already. I moved back in just two months after Angie moved out." I lied easily, trying to promise myself I wouldn't lie anymore, at least for a game pretty much built on telling the truth. It made me feel…icky.

"Damn. And in knowing you for, what, four years, of course you've been gone for two of them, you never mentioned a single one of them?"

"Like I said; it never came up. Wait…that's your FOURTH question!" I complained.

"Hehe…oops?" he tried pathetically.

"That's not fair!"

"Well too late."

"Okay fine; my turn than. Question 16:"

"No, it's 13. Those all related to my question."

"Whatever! Question _13_: … I don't know…I'm out of questions."

"Yeah, same here." We both sighed. "We can just remember we're on 13. If you think of one, just say it whenever and I'll do the same." He suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me.

"Anyway, you ready to go back yet?"

"Awww do we _have_ to?"

"Not right now, but eventually. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda hungry." He said. It felt opposite than it had the last time we were here.

"Oh, okay than. Let's go on back than." I said.

We climbed out of the cave and around the waterfall that fell in front of it. The sun was already awake and shining bright and hot from the east, making the day feel sticky even though it was probably still pretty early.

"Can we just walk for a little bit first?" I asked, wanting to see at least some of the forest for myself.

"If you want to." He agreed, and we both hiked out of the big ditch containing one of the most beautiful and magical places I'd ever know of.

The woods was still muggy, but not quite as hot under the shade of the trees. It was really beautiful, especially in this season that seemed like summer, but still had all the new life that came with spring. The trees were all green and you could actually see the new branches weaving through the dead bark from last fall. There were new flowers springing up all around, little buds or opened blooms surrounding almost everything. I felt like taking off my shoes to feel the moss, still wet with morning dew, squish beneath my feet, but I refrained, not wanting to have to dodge all the thorn patches and fire-grass.

We walked for only about 15 minutes before I was ready to just let Sonic run us there. It would be much faster and it would be a lot better to save such a wonderful place for when neither of us was this hungry. Once he started running, the beautiful forest blurred together creating only splotches of the radiant colors that had once been exotic shapes. At this new exponential speed, we arrived back in front of Vanilla and Cream's house within mere moments.

I loved the free feeling of when Sonic ran so quickly. I loved how it made me feel like I was flying and that nothing in the world could compare to the pour speed and that nothing could touch you or slow you down, but at the same time I felt deprived of the beautiful scenery.

"Hey Amy. Hi Sonic." Everyone said as we came in and joined the group sipping coffee or eating breakfast. I myself joined the coffee group whereas Sonic went straight for the plate of muffins. During breakfast, we all tried to discuss what to do today.

"It's too hot to go anywhere." Tails said. "And we can't just hang out at my workshop all day again; that would get too boring."

"And there's nothing fun to do in town." Sonic sighed.

"We could all go to the beach and swim!" Cream suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Knuckles said.

"Uh, hi guys!" Sonic said, trying to point out his dilemma in such an activity.

"You know, there's plenty of other things to do at the beach but swim." I pointed out. "I hate swimming when it's even the slightest bit cold back home, so whenever I went to the beach, I ended up staying out of the water most of the time anyway and I never got bored. You could take a walk or a run or build sand castles or even just lay out in the sun."

"What's the point of lying out in the sun?" Knuckles asked.

"It's called tanning. Duh." I said.

"Ugh! How do you stand that? I'd get so bored just lying there all day." Sonic said.

"It's probably just a girl thing." Cream said. "They've never been able to actually try to tan."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed, both of us rolling our eyes.

"Well other than tanning, I think I could live with it." Sonic said boredly.

"Well than it's settled. We can all go home and get ready and meet at the beach in a little bit." Tails said.

"Amy, can you come back here once you've got your bathing suit and we can pack a picnic?" Cream asked.

"Sure Cream; that sounds great!" I said.

Sonic took me home and then left to go ahead down to the beach ahead of everyone. I dug through my bags, which hadn't been unpacked yet, and found my swim-suit. It was a red and black bikini-style top and black bottom with a red skirt that tied around it. I also wore red flip flops and a large t-shirt as a cover. I got in my car and drove down to Cream's house; it would be faster than walking though slower than Sonic-travel.

Cream and I packed hot dogs, hamburgers, buns, condiments, potato salad, water bottles, and a pitcher of fruit punch and cups. After the cooler had been packed, we got some beach towels and I drove us down to the beach in my car. It was a short walk, but we hated to walk in such intense heat, especially carrying a big bulky cooler.

When we got there, Sonic was the only one there so far, waiting under an awning right in front of the sand. We were pretty sure he hadn't even gone onto the sand yet, because his shoes were still on and they didn't have any sand on them.

"So are you just going to sit here all day or what?" I called out the car window before pulling onto the beach to park.

He smiled, saying "Hopefully not, but I'm waiting for Tails and Knuckles. They were supposed to bring me some sandals or something."

"Okay." I said, pulling forward and parking under the shade of a palm tree.

Cream and I got out and spread the biggest towel on the sand near the awning Sonic was under, setting the cooler on one side and the beach-bag on the other to keep it from blowing away. Just then, Tails and Knuckles started walking up from the path near where I parked my car.

"Hey Sonic, we brought you some shoes!" Tails said, holding up a pair of white flip flops.

Knuckles snatched the flip flops from him and started running towards the water. "Yeah but you've gotta come get them." He said, stopping at the edge of wet sand, where the slow waves lapped up and over his feet.

Sonic, who already had his shoes off, jumped onto the sand and ran towards Knuckles, but stopped after only a few steps and jumped back to the shady awning, "No fair, man! The sand's hot!" he called, jumping up and down to cool his feet.

"So?" Knuckles said teasingly.

"So, just give me my shoes!"

"Nope. Come and get em!"

"Come on Knuckles!" he complained.

"Don't be such a baby! Can't you take a little hot sand?" But Cream was ahead of everyone, having snuck up behind Knuckles as Cheese knocked the shoes out of his hands so that she could catch them. "Hey!"

Cream took off towards Sonic and tossed him the shoes as Knuckles caught up and almost grabbed the shoes away. Sonic caught them and put them on before Knuckles could have anything to do with it. The whole time Tails and I were both just watching and laughing at the show.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much. It's worse when Rouge is here."

"Where is she now anyway?" I asked curiously, not having seen her in longer than anyone.

"Actually, her house is right down the beach. Knuckles will probably get her soon anyway." He said, rolling his eyes slightly.

I giggled as Cream walked back up to the towel. "Hey Amy, do you want to get in the water with me?" she asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to see how cold it is first." I decided.

"Okay." Cream said taking off the dress she was wearing over her bathing suit.

I followed her down to the water, standing no farther out than Knuckles had been, letting the water slide up to about my ankles, springing goose bumps up on my legs as my not yet hot body felt the cool water against it. I jumped at the shockingly cool temperature and hopped back out of the water and onto the dryer sand.

"Sorry, Cream, I'm not gonna get in just yet." I said, sliding my feet into the warm sand to heat them back up.

"That's fine." She said, obviously not minding the cold.

I walked back up to the towel and took off my t-shirt, deciding to just tan for a while. I dug through the beach bag for sunscreen, for I burned easily.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get Rouge to come out." Knuckles said to Sonic, who was just now leaving his refuge under the awning.

"Guess I'll go to. Amy, you wanna come? It's a pretty short walk anyway." Sonic asked.

"Sure." I said, forgetting the sunscreen for the moment. I wouldn't need it as much until I was laying still.

The beach was pretty empty, barely any other people other than us, since it was only about 10:00.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the few scratches scattered over my rib cage I had forgotten about when I chose my bathing suit.

"Uh…see, there's this cat…and, well…he kinda hates me." I tried to cover.

Sonic laughed. "What?"

"I tried to give a cat a bath and…he didn't…really…like it." I said, feeling unconvincing, but Sonic seemed to buy it.

"Sh! There's Rouge's place." Knuckles shushed us as we came up to a nice beach house.

"This'll be good." Sonic said quietly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Just watch." He said.

At first, Knuckles just sort of crept up to her house, hiding in some brush at the edge of the beach. He picked up some small sea shells and chucked them towards a close window on the side of the house. I saw Rouge look out through the curtains and Knuckles stopped and ducked down out of sight in the bushes. She left and he hurried towards the house, hiding right beneath the window, and flicked one more shell at it.

This time, Rouge opened the window and leaned out, but before she could say anything, Knuckles reached in and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her through the opened window.

"Gotcha." I heard him whisper to her before dipping her and kissing her passionately. She kissed back as if that was a normal gesture and I just watched rather taken aback.

Sonic laughed and called "Don't swallow her, Knuck-es!"

He spun her out of the dip and she said "How ya been Knucksy?"

"Better now. You wanna come and hang out by the pier with us? Amy decided to come out of hiding for a while." He explained and I saw Rouge's gaze fall over to me.

"Hey Amy! What kept you away so long?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Stuff."

"Well let me get my swim suit and I'll meet you guys over there." She told Knuckles, kissing him quickly and flying back in the window.

I was still gawking at the whole scene. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" I demanded.

Sonic laughed. "Scary, huh? They've been all wacko like that for about a year now." He said.

"A year and four months." Knuckles corrected.

"Oh it matters!" Sonic teased. "How weird is that?" he asked.

"I guess I should have expected that. I mean it was like a chemical explosion every time they got near each other!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you guys are just jealous!" Knuckles said, walking back towards where the others were. "Don't worry, we won't tease _too_ much."

"He's totally bluffing." Sonic whispered to me. I laughed at the whole idea of them being such a flamboyant couple.

We got back to the place we had set up where Knuckles joined Cream in the water and Sonic occupied himself helping Tails with a sand castle. I sat back down on the towel and tried to find the sunscreen again, beginning to doubt if we had any. I was about to give up and just let myself burn when Rouge came up in a tiny purple bikini with a small white bag over her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you? I'm not really into that wet sandy stuff." She said.

"Sure."

"What were you looking for?"

"Sunscreen."

She sat down next to me and pulled a bottle out of her bag. "You can borrow mine if you want." She said.

"Thanks." I said, opening the bottle and preparing to pour some into my hands.

"You can't put it on yourself!" She objected.

"Why not?" I asked.

Rouge sighed. "That's just not how it works! Here, let me show you." She said, taking the sunscreen back. She stared over towards Knuckles for a second, waiting still he noticed her gaze. Once he looked over, she immediately turned her gaze towards the bottle as if she had never been looking towards him. She opened it and squirted some into her hands, sticking one leg out into the air and slowly running her hands across it, spreading the lotion evenly.

"What's that supposed to-" I started but she shushed me.

"Just wait for it."

She started the other leg as Knuckles started walking towards us, as if in a daze.

"Want me to get your back?" He asked her, still slightly hypnotized.

"Sure, babe; that'd be great." She said, winking at me.

I watched from behind my sunglasses as Knuckles spread sunscreen across her arms and massaged it into her shoulders and back.

"That good?" he asked.

"Sure is; thanks Knuckes." She said, smiling her sexiest smile at him and giving him a quick kiss before he got up and headed back to the water.

"That was genius." I said, looking at her over my sunglasses.

"Now you try it on Sonic." She commanded.

"What? No! That's way different! You and Knuckles are actually _together_!"

"So? You think I saved that one for when we were together?"

"Well…no, but it's still different!"

"How?"

"Well…you're…_you_!"

"And?"

I sighed, deciding there was no sense in arguing with someone as stubborn as Rouge. If it didn't work, she'd be the one looking silly. "Fine." I agreed reluctantly, taking the bottle from her.

"Just do exactly what I did. Think you can handle it?" she asked.

"I guess."

I watched Sonic, helping Tails with the basis of what I presumed would be the biggest sandcastle ever, and waited for him to look over, as Rouge had. After a few hours of staring, really probably more like seconds, he caught my gaze and looking over. I turned my attention away, as if I hadn't seen him to begin with, and propped my sunglasses up above my head like a headband.

I poured sunscreen into my hand and began rubbing it onto my legs.

"Do it more like I did. It's hotter that way." Rouge whispered, not even batting an eyelash in my direction.

I quite my rubbing motion and just ran my hands across my stick-like, figureless legs from heal to thigh. I was afraid to look over and see if he noticed, so I just moved onto the next leg, trying to do it how Rouge had without leaving blotches behind. I was glad I had brought my good razor with me and even gladder I had made time to use it this morning. My thought was interrupted by a shadow being cast over our towel. I looked up to see Sonic staring down at me somewhat in awe and partially awkward looking. Almost the same way Knuckles had, just not quite as dazed.

"Need some help?" he asked just as I completed the application to my stomach.

"Sure." I agreed, trying not to sound as surprised as I felt that it had worked.

He got down on his knees behind me and took the bottle of sunscreen, pouring a small dab on his hand. It was cold against my back and felt nice and soothing as he rubbed it in. He started on my shoulders, moving smoothly down both of my arms at the same time. Next he did the small of my back, going across the single strap tied in the back several times to fully massage it into my skin.

"Thanks." I said as he finished.

"No prob." He said, wiping the extra sunscreen on the towel's corner.

Sonic smiled and walked away, back to helping Tails with the castle, now started with a diameter of about 10 feet. I looked at Rouge, rather dumbstruck at this point.

"How did you-" I started, but didn't know where to go with it.

"Oh please hon. When you've been a beach bum as long as I have, you pick up on that kind of stuff."

"Cool." I said.

"That ones all yours whenever you need it. Hasn't failed me yet."

"Well that's 'cause you're hot." I pointed out.

"Oh and you're not?"

I rolled my eyes, putting the sunglasses back down and starting my internal timer to 30 minutes. I lay down and began soaking up the sun.

**A/N: lame 20 Q ending; sorry, I'm lazy. But this chappie's a long one! I'm ready to try to get this story done with kind of, so I'll be doing several updates at once now. I'll update another chapter for every review I get **


	17. Almost Me

**Black Rose**

**Song: The Crow and the Butterfly-Shinedown Duff Rating: 9**

**Chapter 17-Almost Me**

After an hour out in the sun (30 minutes between rotating sides), I was ready to hit the water. There were beads of sweat sitting on my skin and the sun had soaked into my body and gotten me hot enough to actually want the cold water all over me. I rolled over onto my back and sat up, adjusting my sunglasses as I stretched my arms.

"Okay, I'm going for a swim." I announced to Rouge.

"Have fun." She said as she rolled onto her back as well, only made no movements as to get up.

I shrugged and walked towards the water, stopping as I passed the sand castle Tails and Sonic had been making, only now Tails had left for a swim and it was just Sonic adding the finishing touches.

"Dang! How big _is_ that thing?" I asked, seeing as how it was over Sonic's head while he sat down and almost level with mine. It covered an area of about 10 feet long and across, built with strong-looking structures and intricate towers surrounding a squarish, empty center.

Sonic stood up, looking it over. "Like it?" he asked.

"More like _love_! I can't believe you and Tails built that in just an hour!"

"It's already been an hour?" he asked. "It felt like less."

"Well I haven't checked yet, but I'm pretty sure it's about 11:16 and we got here at 10." I announced.

Sonic took a quick look at his watch and then looked up at me looking surprised. "11:17 exactly! How'd you do that?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "I have a good sense of time."

"More like freaky."

I rolled my eyes. "Well the sand castle looks really good."

"Thanks. Tell Cream that if she has any shells I could really use them."

"Okay." I said and delivered the message to Cream on my way into the water.

The cool waves lapped against my legs, making me feel like I might melt into the ocean or at least start sizzling. I waded slowly out until it was up to my waist and then dove under, getting my whole self wet at once. I swam under water out farther and only came up once my lungs felt like they were caving in. I had swum far enough that the ground was barely reachable with my head out of the water and disappeared with each little wave. I looked back towards shore, seeing Cream not far behind where I was, floating on her back and bobbing with the waves. Tails was on a surfboards paddling out towards the waves and Knuckles was swimming back towards shore. I took in a few quick gasps and dunked myself under again, swimming back towards shore for a more dependable floor.

I came up again near where Cream was just as Tails was passing but I waved him to a stop.

"So you surf now?" I asked.

"Not much, but I can." He said modestly. That was new.

"Well let's see." I said and he paddled out farther than I had been before, turning the surf board back towards shore and watching over his shoulder for a big enough wave. Several rolled underneath him, but none big enough for him to notice. After a few minutes, a pleasingly sized wave began to form in the distance.

Tails paddled himself forward until a smaller wave caught his movement and moved him forward with it. He stood up as the big wave caught underneath him, taking it with him as he balanced and maneuvered through it. He was riding it high up and turned his board sideways just as the enormous wave began curling back towards itself. He got out from under the curl of water and I was sure it would knock him under, considering another cave of water was directly in front of him, but he jumped the board backwards and off the wave just as they came together, avoiding the crash all together.

The wave swept past Cream and I, having lost much of its size after crashing, Tails paddling back behind it.

"That was amazing!" I said, unable to clap with the water trapping my hands beneath it.

"Thanks, but the wave does most of it all anyway." He said, refusing to give up his modesty.

"Yeah, but it was you that handled it like that." Cream said.

Tails shrugged. "Either of you want to go now?" he asked, sliding off the side of the board.

"Do you want to go first, Amy?" Cream asked.

"No thanks go ahead." I told her and she got up onto the board.

Cream went through the same process Tails took and stood up wobbly on the board just as another huge wave swept under her. She took it on well too, following it back towards us at an angle and riding underneath the end as it curled. As two ends met in a curl and it crashed down over itself, Cream turned forward and let the crash propel her forward ahead of the wave, letting it roll under her once it had calmed down. She sat back down on the board, barely keeping from tipping over as she began paddling back towards Tails and I.

"Okay, can everybody here surf like that? How much did I _miss_?" I demanded as she approached. "You guys are great!"

"Cream and I are the only real surfers. Knuckles keeps trying to learn, but he's always off balance. Rouge and Sonic don't really want to learn though." Tails explained.

"Have you ever been surfing, Amy?" Cream asked, sliding off the board and holding it in place with one arm.

"No, not really." I admitted.

"Well you've gotta try it!" Tails said.

"It's really fun and once you learn how to balance and turn, it's pretty easy." Cream said.

"No thank you; I'm not really good at swimming and I don't want to end up caught under a wave or something." I said.

"Oh come on, Amy! You'll love it if you just give it a try!" Cream pleaded. "We can just let you get used to balancing here in the shallow water and maybe you can try riding a wave or something later."

"Fine, I'll try." there was no use in arguing with Cream when she put on her puppy-dog pout.

I slid onto the surf board, Cream and Tails holding it in place from either side and listened to their instructions. I had never really thought about surfing and was reluctant to try it now, really swimming and showers were all I ever wanted to do with water, but decided to at least give it a try. Following their instructions, I laid flat on my stomach until I was comfortable with the pattern of the waves.  
>''Now sit up slowly and try to center your balance on the board.'' Tails instructed as they both loosened their grip on the board.<br>I did...and I fell...A lot. It took me about 10 minutes to conquer the art of sitting up and ended up falling off from a standing position at least a zillion times before I was able to shakily hold myself on the board. Though I have to cast blame on some of the others.  
>Knuckles had gone and sat with Rouge for a few minutes and, having decided she had spent enough time sun-bathing, carried her out to the water, against her will of course, and dropped her in, distracting me and making me fall off again after I had finally almost stood up. Sonic was the cause of several distractions, as he kept calling out and wondering when ''I'd be done perfecting my dive and ready to surf.'' at one point I hollered back and said how I'd like to see him do better, which shut him up for a while, but he eventually conceded that, if he had a lifejacket, he'd prove me wrong. I was glad that Tails and Cream were so patient.<br>After at least another 20 minutes, I was able to hold my balance standing up for a full 48 seconds without Cream or Tails holding on. They decided it was sufficient for now and let me go free once again; probably having something to do with the fact that it was about lunch-time.  
>We came back up on the beach in time to hear Knuckles gloating about a high dive he had once been on.<br>''I swear! It was at least 50 feet in the air and I did a triple summersault and still had time to set myself up for a perfect dive!'' he bragged.  
>''Than how come your so scarred to jump off the pier?'' teased Rouge.<br>Knuckles flustered slightly before defending himself; ''That's different! The ocean is...''  
>''Bigger?'' Sonic interrupted. ''If you're such a grade-A swimmer, why don't you go jump off the pier right now?''<br>''Maybe I will.'' Knuckles decided.  
>''<em>Sure<em> ya will, buddy.'' Sonic said sarcastically.  
>Knuckles stood up meaningfully and began walking up the steps of the pier. It stretched far out into the deep expanse of the ocean about 100 feet and raised a good 40 feet above the water with regular tides. We watched him wade through the crowd of people, all thinking 'he'll chicken out' or something along those lines. Our expectations were questioned as he reached the end of the pier, where there was significantly less people and steped up onto the railings.<br>''That little-'' Rouge began, but was given a strict glare by Cream. ''Nut job.'' she finished.  
>''Ready?'' his voice was faint from so high above us.<br>''Are _you_?'' Tails questioned.  
>''I love ya, babe, but don't expect me to be the lifeguard here!'' Rouge yelled up and you could almost see him laughing as he positioned himself and leaped, whooping and yelling all the short way down. He completed one full flip and sliced into the water head-on with a perfect dive. Moments later, he resurfaced, doing quick fist-pumps between treading water. All of us, and several others on the pier and beach, applauded him as he swam back towards our towel.<br>We all high-fived him as he walked towards the towel Rouge and Sonic were on smirking. First he looked towards Sonic, an absolute look of 'I told you so' plastered happily on his face. Sonic rolled his eyes, thus ending their silent conversation.  
>''So not even you would've been my lifeguard?'' he asked Rouge pitifully.<br>''You wouldn't need it.'' she assured him.  
>''I don't know; I swallowed a lot of water. I might even need mouth to mouth!'' he exclaimed, grabbing his throat and fake-gasping for air before collapsing on the sand.<p>

Rouge rolled her eyes, saying ''What a drama queen'' before lying across his body and kissing him with obvious passion.  
>''You know, this IS one of those family beaches guys. Kids come here too.'' Sonic teased, but they both waved him off. ''Well, if anyone still has an appetite after this,'' he began, ''what's for lunch?''<br>''Amy and I can start cooking now if you guys are ready.'' Cream said.  
>''Yep.'' Tails complied for everyone.<p>

**A/N: First out of five chapters today!:) Thanks guys! Review and refresh and there should be another! :D**


	18. Rain Clouds Come Again

**Black Rose**

**Song: Keep Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis Rating:8**

**Chapter 18-Rain Clouds Come Again**

It was a loud dream. One of the loudest I had ever had. Like if you slept with music playing over some headphones, this is what would happen when it got to a heavy metal song and you didn't wake up.  
>At first, we were just sitting and watching fireworks, but all of a sudden, we were in them. The ground and everything around us erupted into a barrage of colorful fire. Everything was loud and bright and confusing and I found myself wondering how I could sleep through all the commotion, not conscious enough to realize that the commotion was just a hallucination <em>of<em> the sleep. I awoke, wondering how anything could penetrate the sound of the dream, and then realized the source of sound. Recognizing the song instantly even in my half-sleeping state as the chorus of Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence. I quickly gained control of thought and practically fell out of the bed in my rush to retrieve my cell phone, hidden in my boot across the room. I immediately recognized the number and answered quickly and warily.  
>''Hello?'' I asked.<br>''Amy! You've gotta come home NOW!'' Brian's voice said urgently.  
>''What? But why?'' I pleaded, hoping I was still dreaming. I bit my tongue I realized I wasn't.<br>''Dad just called. He's coming home much sooner than he thought. He'll be here tomorrow night!''  
>''But-''<br>''No buts Amy! You got your chance to see your friends and now it's over!'' he commanded. ''Think of something to tell them and leave as soon as you can. Make it sound urgent so there's no questions and get home as soon as you can.'' He said, and that was the end of it.  
>''Okay.'' I said as tears stung at my eyes, ''I'll be there as soon as I can.''<br>''You'd better. I told you this was a bad idea.'' he said, hanging up abruptly.  
>I stood there very still for a moment, letting the cold hard reality of things sink back in as I had had to let it several times in the past few years. I just had to be still and nothing else would happen. Just be still and breathe and think. Maybe not even breathe. That might make it all go away but…no...not now.<br>I was snapped back to reality by the piercing sound in my ear of that incisive beep of a phone having not been hung up properly. I banged it closed and slammed it back to the floor, collapsing on my knees and barely repressing the urge to scream as I scrunched my face and tried to be still enough that the world would be with me. If I could just have one moment uninfluenced by time; just long enough to get rid of all these horrible emotions! I often wished I had none; that was a large part of a blade on my wrist.

''Who was that?'' Sonic asked from the window he had just entered my bedroom from, looking sad.  
>''It...'' I struggled to make my voice work better than a weak whisper. I couldn't let our eyes meet.<br>''Your leaving again, aren't you?'' he asked sadly.  
>I nodded keeping my eyes strictly on the floor. He wouldn't have it. He was now standing right in front of my, lifting my eyes to his and forcing our gazes to meet. Don't let him break you. Don't cry. Stick to your story. Be strong by yourself. I nodded, still not trusting my voice box.<br>''Tell me why. Please? The truth?'' he pleaded.  
>''My dad.'' I squeaked. Do better! Make him believe you! ''He...He was coming home and...He...fell. He's in the hospital and I need to get there as soon as I can. I have to leave now.'' I said, sounding convincing enough for such an overwhelming story.<br>''Let Tails take you in his ship. It'll be much faster.'' he assured me. I shook my head no. ''Why not?'' he asked.  
>''You can't...I just...can't...'' words betrayed me again. Stupid words.<br>''Amy...please just...'' he looked as sad as I felt as he pulled me against him. ''Don't leave again. Don't leave ME again! At least not for as long!'' he begged. Tears slipped out of my eyes. ''I can't stand not knowing where you are or if you're okay or...not again, Amy!''  
>''I'm sorry.'' I said simply, because that's all I could give. An apology was all I had to offer without tipping the now VERY delicate balance of my life. ''I have to go.''<br>''Tell me why. All the reasons.'' he said.  
>''My dad.'' I said. ''Right now that's my main priority. I need to get home'' I answered honestly.<br>''And we can't take you?''  
>''No.'' I answered as firmly as I could through my quivering lip. ''There's so much...of everything. I love you, Sonic. I want to be here with you and I want you to know how much I love you, but there's just too much. To do and to think about and...I'm so sorry.'' The words were so real; so true. I felt so terrible that they were surrounded by lies. It seemed to taint them so that they didn't feel as pure as they sounded. I did love him. I always had, just those three little words had eluded my lips the whole time.<br>''Do what you have to, Amy. I'll be waiting right here until then.'' he promised.  
>And that's when I left again. I said quick goodbyes to everyone and stuffed my things into the trunk of the car and I left. I only drove for about 15 minutes before I found a storm raging right outside of town. I pulled out to the side of the road and stopped. I lay across the torn vinyl seats and cried. Like the rain beating down on the windows, I let tears beat down my face, wanting more than anything to stay forever, but they needed me at home. I had to make it all right, no matter how much it hurt. That was just the sacrifice I made towards peace.<p>

What did it matter either way? I was so torn up inside, it was surprising it hadn't leaked through my skin! I looked down at the little white scars practically coating my arms, realizing it had. So I had nothing to loose, right? Why bother with happiness? It never worked out anyway.  
>I drove all day, following the storm all the way back. I didn't stop for anything but gas and I sped pretty much the whole way. It didn't matter. I didn't want to drive. I wanted to get back quickly and do what I had to before Dad got home. It would be okay. No matter how much it hurt.<br>I arrived by 6:00, the storm raging even there, casting it's darkest glooms right here in the pits of my personal hell. I walked in carrying all of my bags, not caring how wet I got on the short walk from the garage to the house.  
>I said hello, made everyone's dinner, and unpacked my bags. They were all in bed by the time I had finished, so I crept downstairs, started the dinner dishes, and stuck outside. Despite the summer heat, the storm was cold. Storms always were, here at least. I stood in the middle of our backyard, looking up and watching the lightning striking all around me. Hearing the thunder yell made me want to yell to. My tears mixed in with the rain anyway, so I let them fall freely, not bothering to stop sobs from sneaking out with them, lost in the sounds of the storm. It was like my dream; everything so bold and loud and I wondered how I could be in the middle of it and still survive.<p>

I moved a knife between my fingers, having stashed it in my pocket after buying it from a little rack at a gas station I stopped at on the way here. I had three new slices in my arms from earlier and held it tightly against my arm again now, running it smoothly and deeply all the way down from my elbow. I felt some empty inside that it seemed like the only thing I could feel were the slits I made on my skin. At least I knew I wasn't completely numb. Lightning flashed all around me, causing more tears to roll away in the storm.

"What about me?" I yelled to the flashing lights, "I'm right here! No one else holds back! Show me what you've got!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees and hugging them to my body, wishing it would all go away. But it never would.

**A/N: Depressing, I know, but you'll see why soon! Three more chapters today, so review and another one should be up!**


	19. Here

**Black Rose**

**Song: Imaginary-Evanescence Rating: 8**

**Chapter 19-Here **

Sipping lightly at my second cup of coffee, I finished cleaning up the kitchen. They had maintained house well for the five days of my absence. Today was Thursday, and Dad would be getting off his plane around 4:00. Brian would most likely still be working, but Carly and Carson would be home to watch everyone while I went to pick him up.

Joseph was awake and eating a bowl of cereal whereas Angie was still snoozing, seeing as how it was only 9:00. The coffee was still warm, but it tasted horrible. We were out of creamer and I refused to take it with milk, so I ended up drinking it black pretty much. It didn't matter. That bitter taste offending my tongue seemed to suit the morning quite nicely.

I called Nikkie and told her I was home. She insisted I come over and talk to her, so I swept through the living room, quickly picking up all of the messes and brought Joseph and Angie over around 11:00. It was that horrible kind of day where everything was wet from formerly fallen rain and storm clouds plastered themselves across the sky, refusing to at least bring the comfort of rain with them.

"So how was it?" Nikkie asked as I sat down at the table with her, having set the little ones up with one of their toys.

"Good. I enjoyed seeing everyone again." I faked my best positive attitude, though I knew Nikkie could always see through me.

"Uh-huh…and you feel satisfied with your trip completely?"

"Mhm." I lied.

"You wanted to stay longer?" she guessed.

"Mhm." This time my eyes betrayed me, blurring my vision with tears.

"Oh baby," she wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, "I'm so sorry! If there's ever anything I can do…We've gotta get you out of there." She said.

"It's alright Nikkie." I said, wiping my eyes, "I'll be fine. I just miss them, you know?"

"I understand. Just don't let your family make you forget what _you_ need for yourself."

"I won't." Or at least I'd try.

"So what all did you do? Were they happy to see you?"

I smiled a little and told her everything.

We left Nikkie's around 1, trying the break between rain storms so that the short walk wouldn't end up soaking us. Angie splashed through the puddles in her little yellow rain boots, kicking muddy water up and happily oblivious to the dark mood brought upon the world of grey by way of rain. I smiled at her childish joy.

When we got home, I checked on the basement, it tended to over-flood and leak into the house with this much rain, and pleasingly found the water not much more than half way up. I'd really have to try to fix that some time this summer. I cleaned most of the bedrooms quickly enough and made a quick shopping list, taking the two little ones to the store with me and arriving home just after everyone else had gotten off the bus.

After going over everything that had to happen today, how they would all do their homework and then they could watch television or play video games while I was gone as long as they were good and didn't fight. I left for the airport at 3:30 and was barely able to get past all the traffic and parking guards before 4:00, but made it with only about three minutes to spare. I walked in and watched the board with the flights until my dad's appeared on the 'arrived' list. I watched and waited for him to enter, finding him carrying his bulky trunks off the luggage belt. I jogged up, meeting him in the middle and taking the larger bag from him.

"Hi Daddy. How was your trip?" I asked politely.

"Fine. Was everyone good while I was gone?" he asked, not meeting my gaze. He never did unless he wanted my full attention.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Brian's still at work?"

"Yes sir." By this point we had reached the car. "Should I drive? I'm sure you're tired."

"Yes." His voice was emotionless; I never felt the fatherly love in it that I had always longed for.

I drove in silence, not turning my attention from the road so that I could remain at top legal speed. I was never comfortable being alone with him honestly.

"You're one hell of a driver, Amy." He said as we rounded the corner into the driveway.

"Thank you." I said, pulling to a smooth stop in the garage.

We each took one bag and went in, though I had to catch his as he dropped it when Angie came and jumped into his arms, excitedly yelling "DADDY'S HOME!" I was happy for her that she could experience that excitement of her father coming home rather than the fear that I was shadowed with.

I made tacos for dinner that night, I hated them, but they were Dad's favorite. Everyone seemed to enjoy the evening, though I went through it quietly and reclusively. I put on my smiley face and pretended to enjoy it all, though I knew I could never be a real part of his perfect family. I was the oldest, other than Brian, so I would of course be the least wanted for anything more than cooking and cleaning.

It made no sense to me, but that was the order of our life style. Brian was the favorite no matter what he did. Carly, Carson and I were mainly just there for the assistance. Everyone else was just too young to be on his bad side, so they experienced the reality of childhood I had been deprived of all my life. Perhaps it was because they were too young to remember Mom, and she always seemed to trigger his more horrible side. Maybe it was just because the three of us had everything else under control, so they needn't have to worry about anything that a normal child would. Whatever the case, I saw the injustice in it, but I would never speak of it aloud. Never. I was always the unintended one.

**A/N: Next chapter is probably my second favorite in the whole entire story, so GET READY! Sorry if this one wasn't very filling, but the next will make up for it; PROMISE! (p.s. I think some of you reviewers are **_**psychic! **_**O.o)**


	20. Here With You

**Black Rose**

**Song: The Last Night-Skillet Rating: 10!**

**Chapter 20-Here (With You)**

**(Random A/N: Just so you know, this song is VERY important to the chapter and even STORY! It's what inspired the whole story and it's REALLY good! The Last Night by Skillet; LISTEN!) ;)**

''Amy, can we go to the park today?'' Hannah asked.  
>''No, it's too hot.''<br>''But if we wait much longer, it'll get hotter and we definitely won't get to go!'' she complained.  
>''Well than you'll have to wait until fall.'' I said in a tough-luck kind of voice.<br>''Can we go swimming than?'' Timmy asked.  
>''I took you swimming yesterday.''<br>''But we want to go again!'' Samuel whined.  
>''Too bad. I have things to do today.'''<br>''How come you didn't yesterday?'' Hannah asked.  
>''Because you all didn't make such a big mess yesterday.''<br>''But we're boooored!'' complained Tony.  
>''I don't care! It's already 5:00, so we wouldn't have time to go anywhere anyway!''<br>''But we're BOOOORED!'' Hannah copied.  
>''I DON'T CARE! Find Carly or Carson and tell them!'' I yelled, almost ready to pull my hair out in frustration.<br>I had been back at home for six weeks now and it was officially summer break. Everyone was counting on Carly, Carson, and me as their only source of activity. As for myself, I had to clean the entire kitchen, seeing as how someone, I'm still not sure who, decided it would be fun to do arts and crafts by trying to use watercolors to glue things together. It seemed now like they were just trying to make it harder for me. It was Friday, so Dad probably wouldn't get home until, well...late. He liked getting drunk at the end of every week.  
>Regardless, I had to clean up all the paint and then sweep and mop, all before dinner, which should be started in about an hour now. Everyone seemed to be coming to me for ideas and I was almost ready to loose my mind with all their patronizing questions.<br>''How come you're being so grumpy?'' Joseph fussed.  
>''I'm just frustrated.'' I tried to contain myself.<br>''Why?''  
>''Because I have a lot to do.''<br>''Why?''  
>''Because you all keep me busy.''<br>''Why?''  
>''I don't know! Why don't you tell ME!''<br>''CARLY! AMY'S BEING MEAN!'' He shouted.  
>''THAN LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Carly called from the living room, where she was trying her best to keep everyone from fighting. He stuck his tongue out quickly before hopping off to the living room with the others.<br>I cleaned the kitchen and started dinner just as another group came in, still bored.  
>''Amy, what can we do?'' Michelle asked.<br>''Wait for supper to be ready. Until than, you could play a bored game or something.'' I'd love to just sit them down in front of the TV and occupy them for a few hours, but Carly and I were strict on the rules of only one hour of video games and one of TV for each day, which they had used before noon.  
>''Fine.'' they grumbled and left.<br>This was just the first week of the long summer that stretched ahead of us. After dinner once everyone was in bed, I went up to my room and lit some candles, letting their soothing cinnamon scent fill the room. I sat cross-legged between them, breathing in and trying to calm myself. I focused on nothing. Be still and nothing would happen. That's what I had always told myself. I was proven wrong when I heard the front door downstairs swing open and several of the kids running in its direction. I cursed to myself, hoping he wasn't too drunk to set them apart from me, seeing as how they were usually safe from his alcoholic beatings. There were muffled voices, so I blew out my candle and put it away, sitting at the bottom steps to keep an eye on everything.

"How was everyone's day?" his words slurred horribly. He was _wasted! _

"Good." They all replied evenly, though a few said boring.

"Yeah, it was boring and Amy wouldn't take us anywhere." Hannah added, making him shoot me a glare and make a move to come over. I flinched back at his icy stare, but Joseph grabbed his arm and hugged him, giving me time to retreat up the stairs and close my door behind me, sitting in front of it to block it since there was no lock.

"Daddy, how come Amy's always happier when she goes away?" Joseph asked innocently, making my heart literally stop.

"Where does she go?" he asked, anger hiding behind his words. I crossed my fingers and hoped he wouldn't blow it.

"Well, she was really happy when she went to see her friends, but now she's grumpy again!" Michelle said. I scrambled to my feet and tried to get out the door, but I could already hear his unsteady feet thundering up the stairs. The door knocked me back into my dresser, hitting my head on the side as he burst in.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" He demanded instantly.

"NO WHERE!" I tried to defend.

"When did you LEAVE!" I screamed, spitting his whiskey-breath into my face.

"I didn't-"

''Don't lie to me, Amy!'' he yelled cutting me off and throwing me to the floor. I was terrified! He drew his hand back and prepared to lash out at me, but just before his hand collided with my face, he disappeared. And so did the room and the house and...No...Maybe _I_ disappeared! I was moving away from the house at super speed, but I wasn't doing anything!  
>''STOP!'' I yelled, unsure what else to say. The world around me obediently stopped moving and I looked up to see the face of Sonic the Hedgehog, holding his arms protectively around me. I blinked a few times, wondering how else I could wake myself up from this strange dream, but it wasn't a dream! And that was the strangest part of all!<br>''W...w-w-what are you...DOING here?'' I demanded, catching unto reality.  
>''I <em>hope<em> I'm saving you.'' he said.  
>''You're NOT!'' I insisted. ''Oh my God; you have to take me back NOW!''<br>''What? Are you insane, Amy? He was about to KILL you!''  
>''Not likely! But you have to take me back before he realizes what's going on! He's drunk, but even like that he'll realize what just happened soon enough!'' I demanded, noticing that Sonic probably didn't even know who that was.<br>''But Amy-''  
>''TAKE ME BACK!'' I begged demandingly.<br>''I..I can't let you...what's going on?''  
>''I'm wondering the same thing, but we can try to work that out later. Right now I just need to get back!''<br>''When?''  
>''NOW!''<br>''No, I mean when can we work this out?'' he asked.  
>''I'll sneak out when everyone's asleep in a few hours and meet you in my front yard, so probably around 3 am.''<br>''That's too long!'' he complained. ''What if I meet you at your window?''  
>''How would you-''<br>''I was up there before, wasn't I?''  
>''Whatever! Just take me back and I'll signal you somehow when the coast is clear.''<br>''Alright.'' he agreed reluctantly and began running back. ''Be careful.'' he whispered and I was back in my room, my Dad standing dumbstruck at the door.  
>''What just-'' he started.<br>''You need to go to bed now Daddy.'' I told him emotionlessly.  
>He chuckled darkly, ''Right.'' I stood very still for a second. ''You too.'' he said and wobbled down the steps.<br>I followed six steps behind him, just to make sure he left everyone else alone. He did, swaying into his room and collapsing on the bed, immediately unconscious. I sighed in relief and told everyone good night on my way up to my room. I waited at the top of the stairs, watching for all of their lights to go off. Once they had, I closed the door and put away my candles. I got a flashlight and, turning off my light, used it to signal out my window. Within a millisecond, Sonic appeared in my window, causing me to gasp and jump back a few feet. He laughed a little, but I found no hilarity in it.  
>''We should talk somewhere else; they're still awake.'' I whispered, but he had already picked me up by the time I finished the sentence, jumping into a tree and down easily, speeding off in the direction of town, but turning too much for me to keep up.<br>''Is this good?'' he asked, stopping at a clearing on a hill looking over my neighborhood, but hidden by trees.  
>''It doesn't matter, just..." he set me down, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' I demanded.<br>''Well, when you left a few weeks ago, I decided I couldn't let you go again so, and please don't think I'm stalkerish or anything, I followed your car here and I've come here a few times just to make sure you were okay. If you didn't call or anything, I was planning on showing you I was here, but it looked like you needed me. You're turn; and there's no one question to sum it all up, so just start from the beginning. I've seen enough to know that there's a lot you have to tell, so don't try to cover it up this time.'' he said firmly. And there was no escaping with a lie this time. Which was all the better with me.  
>''Well…first of all, I'm sorry. I've been lying to all of you ever since the first time I left. I didn't want to leave. I'd literally rather die than be here! But I couldn't exactly just do that, so here I am. It's a long story, but I'll try to sum it up.'' I started.<br>''Okay...'' he began, prompting me to go on.  
>I sighed, ready to finally hand over the truth. And I did. All of it.<p>

"My parents, both of them, have never exactly been very good to me. They were both drunk a lot and I suffered the outcome most of the time. I'm not the youngest of my family and Brian's not just a friend from school. He's my brother and the oldest of the family. The next oldest is Lindsey, or it was, but she died just before I came home. That's also why I had to come home. But anyway, the real reason I left in the first place was because of my mom.  
>''I came home from school day with a permission slip for a science fair. I didn't mean for her to ever see it, but she did. The rules for us at school were we could go there only if we kept average grades, didn't make friends, and drew no attention to ourselves in any way. I was never able to keep average grades, for one thing. The lowest I could get was a B, so my mom was always skeptical about me going to school anyway. Lindsey had dropped out at the beginning of high school, because she was in charge of cooking and cleaning and couldn't handle that and school. I, being the third oldest and not having the privileges of Brian, was in charge of taking care of all the younger kids. Anyway, my mom saw the permission slip before could get rid of it. She got mad and said I couldn't go to school anymore. I was really upset, and to make it all worse, my dad came home really drunk that night and...'' I couldn't say it.<br>''He hurt you, didn't he?'' Sonic asked. I nodded sadly. The dreams were bad enough, but now I had to relive it all verbally. ''That's why you left.'' now he understood.  
>''I was 10 when I left and I just kind of wandered around for two years. I slept wherever I could, made money when I was able, and just kind of...lived off of getting lost. I never really...found somewhere I felt at home, but the strangest part is, even sleeping behind a dumpster and living off nothing, I was happier than I had ever been at home. Then I met you all and I was so happy for so long! Everything felt perfect, but...'' tears threatened my eyes.<br>''But what made you leave us?'' he asked.  
>''My mother left. And my sister died. And they needed me home.'' I summed up. ''When I left, Carly and Carson, they're twins and the next oldest after me, shared my responsibilities and nothing else changed. After a few years, it would have been four and a half after I left, my mom ran away with some other guy she used to know. Lindsey died shortly after that in a car wreck and they couldn't manage things without her. So they tracked me down and my dad said that I needed to go home with him. That was the day I told you all I wanted to go home.''<br>''But why did you? Or why didn't you at least tell us the truth?'' he asked.  
>''Because...I didn't want you to worry. If I didn't agree to go with him, he wouldn't have just given up. He would have tried to attack me or even one of you! Plus, I knew they needed me, and I had to help them. I need to be here for them so that they can make it through everything alright. I want to be here so that I can protect them like Lindsey tried to do me. She always made sure that neither of them could hurt me too badly, but she couldn't do everything. Now that Mom's gone, it's easier to take care of them and make sure they don't have to go through what I did when I was younger.''<br>''But you didn't protect yourself.'' he accused.  
>''I did.''<br>''Than why do you seem so...broken?'' he asked. I began to cry. He pulled me from my cross-legged position in front of him and into his comforting arms. He was warm, as always, and I felt so much better just with his touch. _Maybe because I am_ I thought, but didn't dare say that.  
>''Because I miss you; I miss all of you so much. And it hurts not being able to see you all and tell you the truth...but I know its okay. I'm doing the right thing...aren't I?'' I wondered aloud.<br>''Maybe for them, but what about you?'' he asked.  
>''I...I don't know...I just...I must be, right?''<br>''You tell _me_.'' he whispered into my ear. That brought on another set of tears. ''Anyway, I don't think you're quite done.'' he said.  
>''Right.'' I continued. ''I didn't lie when I told you about all of my siblings, just their ages. Counting Lindsey and I, there are 13 kids in our family. Brian is the oldest at 21, Lindsey would have been 19 right now, Carly and Carson are 15, Jason 14, Hannah 12, Tony 10, Timmy's 9, Samuel 8, Michelle's 5, Joseph 4, and Angie's 2, about to be 3. I've thought about leaving so many times, but I just couldn't stand leaving them. They really do love me and I love them. I promised I'd be there as long as they needed me, and I can't just back out on them.''<br>''Amy, I can't let you go back there now! What if he tries to hurt you again? What if I'm not there when you really need me?''  
>''This is why I could never tell you before! You just don't understand!'' I complained.<br>''I'm sorry. I'm trying to, but I just can't stand to think of if I wasn't there to save you.''  
>''I can take care of myself, though. I have been for two years now, and I'm doing just fine.''<br>''But when I jumped in and pulled you out...he was going to hurt you and you _weren't_ taking care of yourself!''  
>I waited for the right words to form in my head before I spoke. ''What if…I was okay with that? I've dealt with worse before and I was just fine then. I'm strong enough...to be okay. I can take whatever he hits me with.''<br>''But that's not right.'' he said plainly. ''I can't just leave you alone here to fend for yourself, Amy. What if you're _not_ strong enough to handle it?'' he was really worried.  
>''Then I'm sure you'll be here when I need you. Now that you know everything, I'll let you come and see me whenever you feel up to the run. Just you can't tell anyone what I told you or even where I am.'' I said in as firm a voice as I could.<br>''It's really not that far.'' he said.  
>''Are you kidding? We're half way across Mobius!''<br>''It's much faster when you don't have a speed limit.''  
>''No kidding.'' I muttered. He let a quick laugh escape his lips.<br>''But I still don't want to leave you.'' he said.  
>''Than what if we work something out?'' I asked.<br>''Would you let me see you every night?'' he asked.  
>''You'd really be willing to come up here every single night?'' I was on the verge of tears to think he would do such a thing just for me.<br>''Of course, Amy! I could go home in the mornings, spend the days back home normally, and leave in the evening after dinner. I've done that a few times already since I found out where you were.'' he smiled sheepishly.  
>''Okay, but only if you wouldn't mind...''<br>''Amy, you worry too much. I've ran more than twice that far just before breakfast on more than one instance.'' he assured me.  
>''Well than I'm more than okay with it.''<br>We both smiled and he wrapped me back in his arms.  
>''I'm sorry I was never there before.'' he said quietly after a moment.<br>''I never expected you to be. I'm still actually surprised you were now. What, with how reclusive I've been. _I'm_ sorry I never told you the truth.''  
>''It's a lot to tell, and I'm sure it would have been overwhelming for all of us.''<br>''Than I guess we're even.''

**A/N: FAVORITE chapter so far!:) Sonic's FINALLY there! I'd love to hear you guys' thoughts, feelings, opinions, etc. on this one, so review please! Maybe one more update today; I think I lost count O.o I'll check for you! :) btw, I'd just like to tell you all thanks for staying with me this long! Twenty chapters and going strong; you guys are awesome for reading and thanks for all your support! :D**

**P.S. VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES FOR **_**EVERYONE! XD **_


	21. Real

**Black Rose**

**Song: My Immortal-Evanescence Rating: 9**

**Chapter 21-Real**

Gradually, the blackness of my previous night's sleep became more and more distant. I had been so deep in sleep for the entire night that it seemed only like I had blinked and now my eyes had gotten stuck shut. I pried them open and blinked away sleep, quickly realizing my location. Rather than the clearing I had been in with Sonic before I blinked, I was back in bed…alone. I sat up in bed and looked around, hoping for some sign to indicate that it hadn't been just a dream. A few solitary tears slid down my face upon the realization that everything was the same as it had been last night. If only it hadn't been a dream.

I sighed sadly and forced myself out of bed to commence with my daily chores, happily realizing that it was Saturday. I watered the garden before breakfast, trying to beat the sun to it as to not scorch the plants with the sun-reflecting water. It wasn't as hot as it had been the past few days, so I decided I'd have to do yard work today, just in case the summer had moved in full blast and this could be the last day below 90 degrees. Dad woke up just after everyone else had finished breakfast, obviously on a tough hangover.

"You're aunt Charlotte is in the hospital." He announced to everyone. "I'll be going to see her later if anyone wants come."

Seeing as how everyone was aware of the playground next to the hospital, the majority of them decided to go with Dad. Brian, Carly, Carson, Jason, Hannah, Timmy, Samuel, and Joseph all went with him around 11:00. Tony, Michelle, and Angie all stayed home with me. I let them watch TV so that I could get started on my yard work I had planned. I wore my bikini top and booty-shorts to keep cool throughout the day. I started by mowing and weed-eating the grass, and then pulled the weeds in the garden, trying to spread extra mulch from around other plants to it. I used a rake to collect the extra mulch in piles, than put it into a wagon to take and dump on the garden.

I was scooping my fourth load into the wagon when a voice behind me nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Hey Amy!"

I let out a squeal and nearly tripped over the wagon while turning around. I saw Sonic sitting on top of our six-foot high privacy fence. I found myself gaping at him and quickly closed my mouth and broke the stare, trying to recover from the momentary shock. It hadn't been a dream!

"Hi!" I called back, a smile spreading across my whole face.

"I saw the cars pass by on the highway about an hour ago. Is everyone gone?" he asked.

"Not everyone, but no one who would get me in trouble if they saw you."

"Great! Can I hang out with you for a while than?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I was ecstatic that the whole night hadn't just been a dream.

"So what are you doing right now?" he asked, jumping off the fence and walking towards me, glancing at the wagon.

I followed his gaze towards for a quick second. "Oh…I was spreading mulch over the garden."

"Fun." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want some help?" he offered.

I didn't want to drag him into my chores, so I just said "No, I've got it covered."

We talked while I finished filling the rusty old wagon, but he took the handle from me as soon as I started walking towards the garden, refusing to let me do everything myself. We both spread it around the garden with our feet. After the garden had been finished, that was about all that needed to be done for the day.

"You want something to drink?" I offered, rinsing my hands under the tap for the hose.

"Sure." He said.

"Tea or water?"

"Tea please."

"Okay." I said, letting him rinse his hands as I went to get two iced teas. "Be right back."

I went in and got two cups of tea, being unnoticed by the four absorbed in some video game. I walked out to him lying across the grass in the shade beside the house and laughed. I sat down next to him for a moment, setting the cold glass on his stomach for him to grab.

"Do you want to go to the garage? There's air-conditioning in there." I offered and he smiled.

I flipped on the lights of the dusty garage. It was almost empty, with only one of the big cars and a few shelves of junk. It was big enough for the other two cars to park inside once they returned, but while they were gone, it was very roomy. Sonic sighed happily upon entering the cool room. It had a work-room that branched off on the left and towards the yard, but no one _ever_ went in there but me. I led him in just in case Dad got home and he didn't have anywhere to run out. There was an exterior door on my little work shed where he could get out and run if they got home early.

"So what's this?" he asked as we walked in.

"It's basically just a tiny workshop, but no one ever comes in here but me."

"No, I mean this?" he asked, pointing to a pile of what looked like nothing more than scrap metal, but was in fact one of my works in progress.

"Oh that. It's just something I've been working on whenever I have some free time."

He moved aside some oily parts to uncover the actual project. "It's a motorcycle." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I got it from a junkyard and some of the parts still worked, so I was trying to fix it up a little bit. If nothing else I could at least resell it when I'm done."

"And you actually know that mechanic-y stuff?" he wondered.

"Uh…kinda. Brian's an actual mechanic, so I picked up a few things from him. Plus helping Tails out in his shop or the ship for a while…Really it's mostly just things that need to be replaced instead of fixed."

"So do you think you'll ever have it running again?" he asked.

"I did get it running, just not very well yet. I pledged not to do _anything_ with it until it works at least as well as I would want it to."

"That's cool." He said. "How long have you been working on it?"

"Only about four weeks."

"Want any help?" he offered, "Cause Tails has taught me how to fix some things up. Just not big ships like he works with or anything."

"Sure. I have all this stuff that needs to be put in already." I gestured to the pile of "junk" lying next to it.

We took turns working on the engine for about an hour when I realized the sun was going down already.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to keep you here all day!" I said.

Sonic laughed. "I did." He said. "No one'll notice if I'm only gone for a day. It's about a week before anyone starts worrying."

"Wow." I said.

"What?"

"It's just…that sounds so cool. Being able to just run off somewhere and know that no one will even mind. If I left for even two hours without anyone knowing where I was, I'm sure I'd end up…" I stopped, contemplating my next words. "Yeahhh…" I decided it best to just leave the words to float away.

Sonic just chuckled. Just then, I saw Brian pulling down the street.

"Oh shit! They're almost here!" I exclaimed.

"No worries. I'll see you later, okay?" he said and I nodded, unable to even see him leave. I jogged out the door and went around and into the house. Everyone was playing a game of Monopoly in the living room when I walked in. I passed by and went to start supper.

**A/N: Hiya! Last update today! Remember; soup is dangerous when bought at the dentist! Oh wait, that wasn't the reminder at **_**all! **_** Lolz; I'm mental! No, really it was you get another chapter tomorrow for every review I get, so let's see em! Hope you liked it; SONNAMY FOREVER! (-) 3 **


	22. No More Secrets

**Black Rose**

**Song: You Found Me-The Fray Rating: 8.5 XP**

**Chapter 22-No More Secrets**

I had started a movie in my bedroom. We had a few small TV's that we all took turns having in each bedroom over summer or on weekends and I had claimed one tonight, just because I wasn't sleepy and didn't want to have to wait for Sonic. He had been coming to see me every night for about a week now, arriving around 9:30 and leaving usually before I woke up.  
>Some nights he stayed in my room with me, but when it was nice we went to places like the first night, just little clearings in the woods. Whenever we stayed in my room, we usually lay on the two separate bunk beds, but sometimes I would just lie in his arms all night. I liked those nights best. I felt safer.<br>I had chosen a random movie from one of the many boxes that had never been watched before. Dad got them from his sister when she died and none of the younger kids could watch them until they had been screened and decided whether they were appropriate. I grabbed the first one I saw, The Rec, and took it upstairs. It was about 9:15 when I started it and Sonic arrived no more than a minute later, jumping in through my opened window without making a single sound. He closed it behind him quietly and came up to look at the TV.  
>''Whatcha watching?'' he asked.<br>''I've never seen it before. It's called The Rec.''  
>''Ohhhh! I've heard that's a good one!'' he exclaimed, sliding onto the bottom bunk next to me. That's where I laid to watch movies. ''Have you ever seen Quarantine?''<br>''No.''  
>''Good! It was supposed to be based off this one, but I heard this is better.'' he said.<br>''Cool.''  
>''It's supposed to be really scary though.'' he warned.<br>''Oh, are you afraid?'' I teased.  
>''No, I was just giving <em>you<em> a fair warning.'' he laughed. ''Don't think you'll get scarred?'' he asked.  
>''I <em>know<em> I won't get scarred. What about you?'' I was being smug about it.  
>He just laughed. ''Yeah right! I bet you'll be screaming by the first 30 minutes!''<br>''Oh so now you want to bet on it?'' I asked.  
>''Only if you're confident enough.''<br>''Fine! You're on! First one to get scared looses. If neither of us gets scared, the bet's off.''  
>''Okay, so what are we betting?''<br>''Hmmm...'' I thought for a moment, ''If you loose, you have to...go three days without asking me any questions.'' I hated answering all of his questions all the time. Even though he knew all about my family, it still made me nervous for him to ask about some things solely to do with me.  
>''Okay. And <em>when<em> you loose, you have to...come with me for a full 12 hours...'' he started, and I nodded my head, ''and do absolutely nothing for a full minute. You'll close your eyes and you won't open them, move, or speak for a full 60 seconds.'' this made me a little nervous, because I still didn't even trust him with some things. But I had never gotten scared with a horror movie before and I didn't plan to now. The previews were ending, so I agreed and we both shook on it.

The movie went black, only stayed that way this time for good, only penetrated by the quick white words of the end credits. I found myself still lost in thought of being in that building. How would it feel to be dragged off by some deranged lunatic, unable to avoid you're own fate? I brought myself back to reality, realizing I was shaking with fear. I had gotten scared after all.  
>''You okay Amy?'' Sonic asked, waving his hand in front of my dazed eyes. ''It was just a movie. No need to be <em>scaaared<em>.'' he teased, only traces of concern in his voice.  
>''I'm n-n-n-not s-sc-scarred!'' I argued unconvincingly through my chattering teeth.<br>''Oh, sure you're not.'' he rolled his eyes. ''So when are you free?'' he asked. ''You know, for at least 12 hours.''  
>I sighed, admitting defeat. ''Friday would work. If I can get supper done early, we can leave around 6:30 and be back by that time Saturday morning. Maybe 7.''<br>He agreed to that. It was Wednesday now, so that only gave me one more night of total freedom from him finding out anything and everything he wanted about me. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, allowing the comfort of his arms to ease my nerves so that I stopped shaking. I used the remote beside my bed to flip the TV off and drifted to an uneasy, nightmare-filled sleep.

Thursday was normal and Friday was calm. This made it much easier to have dinner ready by 6. I told Brian I was really tired and wanted to go to bed, so he promised to take care of the others and make them leave me alone for the evening. Sonic was already waiting in my room when I got there, lazily spread across my bed. I climbed up and lay next to him for a moment, but he didn't want to waste any time.  
>''Ready?'' he asked.<br>I sighed. ''I guess so.'' he laughed and jumped off the bed, letting me slide off into his awaiting arms.  
>He leapt out my window and took off at a speed no one could have seen him traveling at. Only a short moment later, we were at a lake between the mountains, somewhere in the woods quite a ways from town or any other civilization. We set up a little stick fort and built a fireplace for later, collecting fallen sticks from the ground. The sun was setting by the time we felt happy with our wood pile, so we both sat near the lake to watch the pink and orange hues disappear from sight.<br>''You remember the other part of the bet, right?'' he said. I sighed, having hoped he wouldn't. The rest sounded so fun, but this one little minute could possibly ruin everything I had worked so hard to hide from him, even now. I nodded and began setting my internal clock for the 60 second count down.  
>''Alright; if you really NEEED me to stop, you can say so, but otherwise no talking or objections of any sort.'' he said.<br>''Okay.'' I agreed.  
>''Close you're eyes and don't open them till you've counted a full minute, and I'll be counting too just so you know.'' he said. ''Your minute starts...now!'' he said, tapping the watch he was wearing.<br>I took a deep breath as my eyes closed and forced myself to remain very still, promising myself I wouldn't object to whatever he did. He started out by sending a cold chill up my spine when he brushed the hair on my face back behind my head, letting his hands linger across my cheeks. I struggled to keep my eyes closed, desperately wanting to meet with his strong gaze I felt on my face.  
>He took my hand and held it against his, tracing each bony finger back up to it. He turned it over a few times, just running his fingers over it, when he finally moved down to my wrist, the only part I had feared of this.<br>He pushed the loose sleeve of my thin shirt up to my elbow, tracing each and every scar that marked my lower arm. I knew where they all were by heart and recognized the gesture of my own, tracing all the little white crevices across my wrists. He ran his fingers gently across each of them going all the way up to my elbow, where the sleeve began to block the rest. He did the same on my other arm, holding them next to each other and comparing the two. He finished with only 14 seconds left, letting out the disapproving sigh I had been waiting for.  
>''Stop me when the minute's up.'' he whispered in my ear and I nodded lightly.<br>I could feel his warm body near mine and his sweet smelling breath gently blowing against my face. I could feel how close he was to me, until that distance was broken all together. His lips were against mine and he had pulled my body against his in one invisibly quick movement. The last few seconds of my immobility ticked away and I found my lips falling into synch with his just as the timer disappeared all together. Who cared about just one minute anymore? I wrapped my arms around his neck as his crawled around my waist. For the first time in years, I was able to feel his lips on mine. And for the first time ever, I actually felt that maybe he did love me the same way I always had him. The kiss deepened as I kissed him back, leading me into the unknown territory of his full affection.  
>Just as suddenly as it had begun, he broke away.<br>''I'm sorry.'' he said quietly, after sucking in a quick gulp of air.  
>''Why?'' I whispered back.<br>''I just...guess I got a little carried away and...''  
>''I meant why did you stop?'' I asked, feeling a little hurt that he had. Maybe he didn't love me.<br>''I don't want to go too far with you, Amy. You're just too delicate and I can't bare the thought of if I did something to hurt you.''  
>''You won't. You couldn't even if you wanted to.'' I assured him.<br>''I can't risk loosing you.''  
>''You wouldn't be. Go as far as you want with it.''<br>He gently pulled my head back towards his, picking up where we left off. I felt the passion, but at the same time, I felt him restrain; like he was trying to hold back how he really wanted it to progress. I tried to prompt him with my own lips, but that only made him retreat again. I looked up at him, sadly wondering.  
>''Amy, I just can't...''<br>''Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that-''  
>''No! It's not that at all! It's the opposite, actually.''<br>''What do you mean?'' I asked.  
>''I just...I don't want to go too far. If I let myself loose restraint, I might...I just don't want to drive you away.''<br>''You couldn't go any farther than I'd want you to.'' I whispered.  
>''Than you have to promise that if I don't hold back, you'll stop me when I go far enough.''<br>''_If_ you go far enough,'' I said, ''I promise.''  
>He slid me into his lap so that I was still facing him, leaving his arms around my waist to hold my body against his as we began the battle between our mouths again. It felt almost like a dance between our lips, moving from one mouth to the other. I liked the taste of his tongue in my mouth and the feel of his hands gracing up and down my back. I tangled my fingers in his spiky blue hair and he began twisting a piece of my pink and black streaked. Our bodies were pressed tightly with no space between us whatsoever. The kiss lasted for what felt like the whole night and what I dreamed of as forever.<p>

Forever turned out not all it's cracked up to be, because I found myself sucked back into reality eventually. Our lips parted and I leaned against his chest, not wanting to ever move again.

"So will you tell me on your own, or do I have to ask?" he wondered, tracing his fingers across my arms.

"Damn, I thought you'd forget." I muttered.

"Nice try. How come you never said anything?"

"Because it never seemed important."

"But it is, Amy! Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry! I just…" tears began leaking out of my eyes uncontrollably.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Just tell me why. Please?" His voice was sweet and quiet, like an adult trying to coax a child into something.

"I don't even know. It's been like that for as long as I can remember. Before I ran away, that's what made my Dad get mad. He saw it once and that's why he…well…that's why I had to run away. I always try to stop, but…I just can't. I know what I'm doing and I have perfect control over it." I tried to assure him.

He held out my arms. They were both covered in scars, more visible in the white light of the moon. I followed his gaze, noticing just how thrashed my arms really were. I had never really looked with a clear head. The only time I noticed my own scars was when I was emotional and ignorant to the old, just cutting up new ones. Now that I saw, I realized just how horrible it really looked.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because it hurts. I just…feel so much pressure and I've always been so confused. I hurt so much on the inside sometimes that I just feel empty and numb. So I cut and then it hurts physically too, and I know that I can still feel. I want to be able to feel _something_, and it just…fills the void."

"There are better ways."

"I know. I've tried to stop so many times, but…It hurts so good."

"Please try harder." He asked, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "I hate seeing you get hurt, and when you do it to yourself…I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to save you from yourself."

"I will." I promised.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes; no time to check! More Sonnamy by the time you review!**


	23. Three Words

**Black Rose**

**Song: Bleed-Chelle Rea Rating: 8**

**Chapter 23-Three Words**

Summer break was almost over, so everyone was trying to pack as much as they could into every day. I had to balance my chores at home with trips to the beach and other odd jobs I had. Most people were able to get a job and do more work in the summer, but I was the opposite. A few nights, I hadn't gotten home until really late from babysitting or something and found Sonic already asleep in my room. It was comforting to know that he was always there, even if I wasn't.

I had tried to stop cutting, and succeeded for the most part. But there were still a few times when I was overwhelmed by the full weight of the world on my shoulders and couldn't handle it without a knife to my skin. Sonic always noticed now. He showed his obvious disapproval and usually stayed the whole next day.

I twisted my comforter around myself as tightly as I could; it was beyond me how I could be so cold even in the middle of August. It was only about 9:00, so I didn't expect Sonic for another half hour. I sighed and turned on my music player, pushing my ear buds in securely and turning the volume down, since everything was quiet right now. I skipped the first few songs since they didn't seem right for the moment before it came to Evanescence, Haunted. I liked the creepy music at the beginning, giving the whole song the appropriate mood.

I shivered and tried to hold the blankets tighter around myself, but I found that impossible. Finally, after two more songs, Sonic jumped through the window and closed it behind him.

"Are you really cold?" he asked as I took out my headphones.

"Yes. Will you warm me?" I asked with a pouty face.

He rolled his eyes, hopping up to the top bunk next to me. His skin almost burned he was so warm, so I snuggled close to him and abandoned my grip on the comforter. Within a few minutes, I was almost completely warm.

"So what's up?" I asked, staying pressed against his welcoming warmth.

"Same as usual. How about you?" he asked indifferently, which was just normal. Small talk we ran through every night.

"Same."

"It is getting colder already." He admitted and I felt a little ping of accomplishment, having noticed before the rest of the world.

"It feels more like October if you ask me." Deciding to put enough trust into my victory for a slight exaggeration, but my wins never lasted long.

"Well you're cold blooded, so that doesn't matter." He always had to win. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him, but it was too dark for him to have noticed anyway.

"Am not!"

"Than how come you're even cold during the day? You know, when it's 90 freaking degrees!" he pointed out.

"Well that's just…because…Oh! I'm just a freak, okay?"

"You're not a _total_ freak." He joked. We both laughed. "So I take it that means you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yep; it's even colder out there."

"Not really." I did a fake glare and he sighed. "Okay, you win. Goodnight Ames."

"Good night."

And that was our average evening.

I was cold again now. We had gone outside to the forest and there was a breeze shooting through my skin that raised goose-bumps all up my arms. I sighed and tried to lean close against Sonic, but he scooted away from my reach.

"Is…something wrong?" I was confused; he never flinched away from me like that. And the look on his face was…confusing. He looked thoughtful, kind of sad even.

"I've got to go now, Amy." He said, a little emotion finally flickering through his eyes, though leaving again quickly. But for a split second, he seemed…mad.

"But you just got here. Why?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"I just…can't be here." He was trying to keep a monotone, but trying made me know that something was wrong.

"Okay, than I guess I'll see you-"

"No you won't." he sighed. "I'm not coming back Amy."

"Wait? But-why?" his words felt like a kick in the gut, but…he had to be kidding…right?

"I just can't. I've done everything I can for you, but there's just no reason for me to be here. I'm sorry Amy, but I don't want to see you again. Ever."

"Please don't leave me!" I begged, just before he could turn to go. "I'll do anything for you, Sonic! Just don't leave me! Not again! I can't take it! I swear; I'll do anything you want!"

"But that's the problem! There's nothing that I want that you can give me. Goodbye, Amy." And he was gone. At his super speed, I couldn't even see him go. With just one quick flash, he disappeared from my life forever. And now it was bleak and meaningless. And it all disappeared.

My eyes shot open immediately and I sat up in the bed, almost screaming. I looked next to me to see Sonic stirring in his sleep. I lay back down gently on his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Silent tears spilled out of my eyes slowly and I struggled to keep my breathing even.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Huh? For what?"

"I have nothing to offer. You do so much for me, but I can't give you anything back! If there's ever anything I can do, _please_ tell me and I promise I'll do it! Just please don't leave me!" I begged.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" he asked, but I was past the point of words. I tightened my grip on his shoulders and tried to breathe unsuccessfully. "I'm not leaving and you don't have to do anything for me!"

"But why?" I asked shakily.

"Because I love you Amy. I don't need anything but you and I'm much more than happy to be here! Please never think that, because you've already given me so much more than I need. I have you and that's all I could ever hope for."

"But I-"

He silenced me with his lips against mine.

"I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered back, leaning into his embrace.

Words were so simple. They all had meanings. They all had reasons. They all meant something. But those words in particular meant so much more than any others. And I'd never heard them before. In all my life, I had seen them spilled to lovers or read about them used to capture someone's heart. I had thought them so many times. I had said them once in my life. And that was all. Until now.

His lips brushed against my cheeks as he kissed away the tears. I tilted my head up to press my own lips to his.

"And I won't go anywhere for as long as you do." He said as the kiss broke.

I had always analyzed and even over-analyzed those words, trying to really understand them. I knew what it was like to love. I had received glimpses of what it was like to be loved. But now, for the first time, I knew I was. By the first person I had ever really seemed and known for sure that _I_ loved! He loved me. He really loved me. A new realization hit me so fast and so hard that it knocked me down. It hit me and I fell and to this day I'm still falling. But where I fell was in love, and I knew I'd never get out.

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry, but it was a filler, right? Love this! It's about time, right? Anyway, I'd love to see some reviews and please remember to check the song for the next chapter because it's probably the most important song in the whole story! If you want, go ahead and get your youtube tab up now, because it would be insulting if you didn't listen while you read! Heads up, its all instrumental, but VERY FREAKIN AWESOME and I built the whole mood of the chapter off of it, so PLEASE make an effort to listen! Thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy the next chapter, because I'm freakin PUMPED about it! :DDDDD **


	24. End

**Black Rose**

**Song: Eternal-Evanescence Rating: 1,000,000,000,000 etc. (as in listen to it while you read or you might as well spit in my face Yes, it's that important to me! I even made giant letters!) **

**Chapter 24-End (Not the last chapter, promise!)**

**LISTEN TO ETERNAL-EVANESCENCE WHILE YOU READ STARTING HERE! Thanks ^o^**

"Just where do you think you're going?" Dad asked me from behind.

"Out." I answered defiantly. Today had been hell and I was determined to not go back to cutting. Sonic had kept me blood-somber for two months now and I had no desire to go back just because of my dad's crappy attitude.

"And what makes you think you have the right?"

"Dad, I'm 18 now. You have no control over what I do and don't do."

"I'm your father no matter how old you are and that means you will listen and respect me when I talk to you."

"Dad, I've been having a really bad day. Please just let me take a drive for a little while and I promise I'll be back by 10:00 at latest." I tried reasoning.

"No ma'am. You will stay here until you learn better respect for me."

"I do respect you Daddy! I just want to-"

"That's your problem! You want things! You get what you get and I'll decide what that is." He said, "That's exactly what happened to Lindsey! She took a drive when I told her not to and now look! What do you think happened to her, Amelia?" it was rare anyone used my full name.

"I think you drove her so crazy she died." I muttered.

"HOW DID SHE DIE, AMY?" He demanded, holding me up against the wall by my arm.

"YOU KILLED HER!" I chocked out through my oncoming tears.

He dropped me to the floor, looking at me with a scarred expression. "How did you…WHO TOLD YOU?" He demanded.

"She did. Lindsey told me." I said quietly through my tears, realizing that the words I spoke were true.

Lindsey had always said she had psychic abilities and that she would make sure the spirits looked after me. She said that when she died, she wanted me to find her spirit and keep in contact. I thought they were stories she always used to scare me, by right now I felt her. I felt like I wasn't controlling my own words, because I would have never consciously said those words.

"You killed Lindsey and you're going to kill me too! You're the one who crashed into her car and now you're just trying to drive me insane you bastard! You're not my father; you're just some son of a bitch who thinks you can control me! BUT YOU CAN'T!" I felt the power in my words and gained the confidence to carry on alone. I pulled out my hammer, Dad had never even seen it, and held it poised to swing. "This is my piko piko. I could smash you with it and there'd be nothing you could do about it, because you're weaker than me. I am the only one who can control this, so I suggest you stay out of my way." I threatened.

"You better not be planning to face me again after that little outburst." He said scornfully.

"I wasn't." and with that, I left.

It was already dark and bitter cold outside, but I felt nothing anymore. On the inside or outside. I went straight to the garage where my motorcycle, now running quite nicely, lay waiting, unknown of by the rest of my family. Who cared about the pain anymore? Who cared about those two months that I almost felt satisfied without it? I took a cardboard knife from one of the tool boxes and ripped open my arm. I dipped the tip into the open wound, tearing deeper to collect blood onto the tip. I used it like an ink quill, writing a quick note on the back of an old newspaper.

_Goodbye to those who wish to care_

_And the hell with those who don't._

It was so simple, unlike all those long, drawn death notes I had made out in all my past depression. But this was different. It wasn't long, because it was real. And a real death doesn't take long. I got onto my motorcycle and drove. The cold November wind lashed at my skin as I rode, exceeding any possible speed for other vehicles. That was my personal touch to the motorcycle. I drove past the city limits quickly enough that other cars didn't even see me blur by.

I felt my blood, barely able to circulate now, frozen by the wind. It didn't matter. It would all be over soon enough. I came to a bridge over a fresh water river and looked down at the sheets of ice being torn by the current. A clap of thunder told me my ride was over, so I slid to a stop on the now wet roads as about a hundred gallons of icy rain dropped out onto me. I parked the motorcycle on the side of the road and felt and wonderfully morbid shiver creep up my spine.

This was it. It would finally end now. I stepped up onto the railing of the bridge and held onto a light post for a moment, thinking my final goodbyes silently in my head. I looked down onto the raging river once more, watching the thrashing icy water and feeling not a bit of fear for it. I wanted it. I wanted to be dragged under and never have to feel the pain of living ever again.

I barely noticed the tears on my soaking wet face, but could feel my limbs slowly freezing in place under the barely unfrozen rain. What I could feel most of all, though, was the hand close tightly around mine. It was easy to notice because it was warm, even through the rain.

"I will jump in after you." The voice was soft and sad in my ear.

And that's all it took for me to snap back to reality. I looked down again and all excitement of the water was gone. I saw the blackness of death, just beneath the waves. It was such a long fall and I felt fear instantly take over.

"Please don't do it." The voice begged in a quiet whisper, barely carrying over the sound of the falling rain.

My free hand tightened its grip on the light post. I didn't _want_ to end it anymore! But my legs were growing too weak to hold me up any longer, and the cold was slowly eating me into darkness, tempting me one final time, when I fell. Backwards. Into Sonic's arms waiting to catch me. I was barely conscious now, but I had enough of my mind gathered to form real words.

"I'm sorry." I whispered weakly, not wanting to give into the darkness that no longer gave me a choice.

I couldn't give into the darkness that easily. Everything was black and I began to think I might be stuck in the blackness forever! There had to be someway to force my eyes open! I tried to think of some way when I finally decided I'd have to knock myself conscious again. I materialized a hammer in the darkness of my mind and made it come crashing into me.

My eyes sprang open and a found myself gasping for air. I felt myself being squished by warmth, but it couldn't find its way into my icy form.

"Please never do that to me again!" Sonic begged into my ear.

"Just never let me go." I whispered, still to weak to make my words carry past his ear. And he didn't.

**A/N: Most important chapter in the story right here! Sorry I'm so evil you guys, but I've gotta stop here for today. I know I got may more reviews than the number of chapters I posted, but I felt really satisfied with where I am right now and I thought this would probably be the best stopping point for today. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, which I'm not really too sure is possible. I read over it about 50 times (I listened to Eternal each of those times) and it's definitely the climax of the story. Things are start shifting around now, so I hope you will all review and give me some feedback; let me know if you liked this one. I realize it was probably way more depressing than I'm making it seem now with my whole A/N mood here, but it's because I'm just so pumped to finally be posting this! I'd love to see reviews galore since this is such a huge deal to me and I was to know what everyone thinks. Again, sorry it's depressing, but it's the climax which (in definition) is the major turning point of a story. So that's why I'm making a freaking epic deal about it! Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow, because I'm sure (if this story has moved you at all) you're all on edge here (like me) and can't wait to see what's next! **

**Thanks for staying with me and you guys rock! **


	25. Silence

**Black Rose**

**Song: Tourniquet-Evanescence Rating: 8**

**Chapter 25-Silence**

"We've gotta get you out of here!" he said, taking the keys I had left on my motorcycle and stuffing them into my pocket. He took off at a break neck speed, cradling me in his arms to shield me from the rain. It didn't make a difference since I was already soaked.

We arrived at what looked like a hotel and Sonic approached the check-in counter, setting me briefly down on a brick mantle in front of a gas fire. It felt almost as nice as his warm arms. Before I could be beckoned back into the darkness, he was holding me again and brought me into a hotel room, setting me back down on a chair. He was gone for only a second before I felt a warm, fuzzy towel around me.

"You need to get warmed up and dried off. You could just take a hot shower while I try to find you some dry clothes." He offered. This sounded good because I felt it might wake me from this dazed, half-alive state.

I took the offer and stood under the warm beams of water for about five whole minutes without moving. Finally, I found myself fully conscious, only to have the cruel reality of the situation crashing in on me. I shut the shower off and wrapped myself in another big towel. I sat on the bathroom floor, unable to regain the full strength of my limbs, rocking back and forth as I tried to recall what all had just happened. I had been so dazed for the whole thing that I hadn't really been fully in control of my actions.

Sonic knocked on the door a minute later, but I found no voice to answer him with, so he pushed it slowly open. He walked in and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my still cold body.

"I don't know what happened. I was just so sad and angry and confused. I didn't know what I was doing, but I would have done it. I really would have jumped. I just…don't know." I said quietly as he joined me in my rocking motion on the floor.

"It's okay Amy. It's gonna be okay now. I promise." He continued to whisper sweet, comforting words into my ear until tears took over and I at least felt real again. Until I could breath and know that this was all real. And I would be okay.

I couldn't wear my normal clothes, since they had gotten completely soaked, so Sonic let me where the shirt he had on before. Even he had to dress warmly in the bitter cold fall, though he said it was just so the others would get off his case about it. I slipped on his long-sleeved shirt and it came down to my thighs. I was still cold, no matter how hot the shower had been I'm sure I would have been anyway. We sat in a chair for a while as he tried to warm me, but I felt like it would never work. The rain had soaked me all the way through and now even my bones were cold. I felt like I'd be that way forever. So cold and I couldn't get warm.

I was tired and I felt weak. I couldn't move and I could barely speak, but I did all I could so that he wouldn't worry, if that was still and option. He had been doing a good job of not letting me go so far, except for the shower of course. He found the ripped open arm I had made for my goodbye note quickly. Even now, the blood hadn't stopped flowing. It had clotted in a few places, but he had to wrap a bandage very tightly around it just to stop the flow.

"I swear, Amy Rose. You gave me a heart attack and you'll be lucky if you get away with just pneumonia!" he scolded. "What happened to make you go that far?"

"Lindsey. He killed her, Sonic! All this time, it was staring me straight in the face, but I looked right past it!" my voice sounded quiet and broken. I could barely get the words out, but I did.

"Who did?" he asked.

"My Dad. He killed his own daughter! And I knew it all along! I was just too stupid to realize it!" My voice broke several times and almost gave out, but I kept going. "He wanted to. He killed her and he wants me dead too! He's never cared about any of us, but I stayed anyway! I didn't do anything about it!"

"You're not going back." He said plainly.

"But I have to! I can't just abandon them! Not now!" I cried.

"Yeah, but I can't just let you go back! What if he does kill you, Amy? Where does that leave me?" Sonic seemed ready to cry too.

"I…I don't want to…"my voice gave out. I was too tired; too weak.

He held me close to him. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was so soothing. So quiet.

"You should sleep." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered in a weak voice.

He took me to the bed and lay down, keeping me in his warm embrace. Sleep came and went unnoticeably. It was just one long, dreamless blink. I woke up with my head much clearer, but still feeling weak, though significantly less than last night. I still felt the permanent cold saturating my bones and hopped that it wouldn't last much longer. I looked up at Sonic and felt nothing but pleasure tied to the sight of his face.

I didn't want to wake him, though the clock beside the bed said that it was 11:38, but I couldn't resist the urge to place a single kiss on his too still mouth. To my surprise, his lips met my about half way in between, with just as much passion as ever. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wrapped my own arms around him as well and felt tears sting inside my closed eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt sad. Maybe because I had almost eternally deprived myself of this without even thinking about it. Maybe he realized the same thing, because he held nothing back.

I wrapped my legs around him, which only made him deepen the kiss. Our tongues began battling in one-another's mouths and we were pressed tightly together with just enough space to breath. I took each breath in carefully, for my lungs felt constricted and I didn't want to have to end such an amazing kiss for the mere sake of forgetting to breath.

Evanescence turned out to be the one ending it as my ringtone blared in the background and we both immediately parted.

"I should get that." I said hoarsely and he nodded.

I made a move to get up and answer it, but before I could, Sonic zipped across the room and came back with my phone before I could have even moved from the bed. The caller ID said it was Brian, whom I hadn't talked in several weeks. He had moved out with his girlfriend, Charlotte, and they were now engaged, so he didn't really talk to us much anymore.

I grit my teeth and pressed the accept button, holding it carefully up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered in a weak voice.

"Amelia Tracy Rosalyn! What the hell do you think you're doing? Where _are_ you?" He yelled into the phone so that I had to hold it away from my ear as to not loose my hearing.

"I'm gone Brian." I practically whispered, unable to make my voice carry.

"That tells me absolutely NOTHING! You better get over this and get your ass back home before tomorrow! I can stay here and help Carly and Carson for today, but I have to work Monday so you'd better get over yourself!"

"Brian, I can't-"

"You _can't_ just run away whenever you feel like it! We've got a lot to discuss, so I suggest you get back here NOW! You have no idea what's happened just since last night!"

"But I'm not-"

"Amelia, you can't just abandon us!"

I looked up at Sonic, who looked annoyed. "May I?" he asked, holding out his hand for the phone. I handed it over, not sure if my voice worked at all anymore. "Amy was told not to come back, and as long as I'm involved, she won't. You can get over that, because what she needs is nothing that any of you have to offer." And he hung up. "Sorry, was that too much?" he asked apologetically.

"I guess not." I squeaked in my barely audible voice. I was somewhat lost in thought, but tried to remain focused until I had some time alone as to not ignore him.

He stretched his arms in a big circle, apparently ready to begin the day. "You want to come and see if they're still serving breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head no, trying to avoid words as much as I could. "You go ahead; I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked. He knew me too well.

"Dinner."

"Last night?"

"The night before." I admitted. He sighed, obviously displeased. "I just don't feel like eating right now." I said honestly.

He pulled me into his lap so that I was still facing him and pressed his cheek against my forehead. After a moment, he pulled back a little and gently kissed it. "You're burning up, you know." He announced.

"But I'm freezing!" I squeaked in disbelief.

"I told you you'd catch pneumonia." He said, "I'll bring you a muffin or something."

I nodded and got out of his lap so he could get up and leave the room. Once he was gone, I sat cross-legged on the bed with my head in my hands and tried to make sense of everything. I couldn't really leave forever, could I? I had promised I would never leave them, but with Dad there and now that I knew the truth, I wasn't sure if I could ever go home again! And if I did, even if Sonic were able to stay with me 24/7, I could never feel calm or safe there again! I was caught up in this confusing life in a place I had tried so hard to stay away from. But now I was here and I didn't know where to go!

"You okay?" Sonic asked a few minutes later.

"I guess." I said, lifting my head from my hands to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to me on the bed and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I was just-what now? I mean, what happens next?"

"Well, everything's iced over from that storm last night, so we just have to wait here till everything thaws out I guess. Either that, or Tails could come pick us up."

"No, but I can't just-"

"Amy, you don't really think you're ever going back there, do you?"

"Well Brian's right! I can't just abandon them!"

He sighed. "We'll work something out; don't worry. But I'm not going to let you go back again. Just look where it's gotten you now!" he said.

"So what do you expect me to do than?"

"Come back to the others with me. Tell them the truth and move on. Just come back and everything can go back to normal! Don't you remember the good old days when we could be together everyday and not have to worry about any of this?"

"I do. And I want to go back, but I promised them I wouldn't leave them again. I left them once, and I can't again. Mom left them for good and I can't do that too." I was honestly scarred of being anything like my mother. I tried to avoid every decision she had made.

My mom had met a great guy, in her eyes, when she was in high school. They always talked about getting married and how they would have a future together, but they were both unfaithful. They both got drunk a lot and ended up sleeping with other people, but they always forgave each other. There was one guy my mom spent a lot of night's with, which turned out to be my dad. They ended up falling in love. Mom got pregnant with Brian and they decided they had to get married, so that's how our "family" got started. 19 years later, Mom's old lover came back looking for her and she had decided she'd had enough of the hell we called our family. She ran with him and Dad got the divorce papers in the mail about a week later.

Sonic wrapped me in his arms for a moment, trying to think of his next words. He obviously didn't want me to ever go back, which I gladly respected, but I also wanted him to understand it form their point of view. If I left, I was no better than Mom. I had made promises I didn't want to break and I couldn't hurt them like I had once.

"But you promised me that you would come back for good some day." He finally said.

"I know."

I had two worlds I had lives in, separated by a thick border. One of them was the hell I lived in with my family, obligated to keep this world under control. The other was built on lies, but was still so much happier than I was here; always with my friends and happy and care-free all the time. I wanted to be in the second one, but the first world was where they needed my. Right now I was stuck in the middle on the border-line. I wanted to erase the line and bring the worlds together, but that seemed nearly impossible.

I had to jump over the line, and wherever I landed would be where I'd have to stay. If I went where I wanted to be, the first world and all the people in it may very well crumble and fall apart. If I went where I was supposed to be in the first world, I might get cut off and trapped away from the first world forever! I was stuck in the middle and unable to move, even though the two worlds got farther away every moment I waited.

**A/N: Probably only update today; I have orchestra rehearsal really soon, but I had to update at least one chapter today! Anyway, here it is and sorry for mistakes; no time to check. It's kinda long at least So I hope you guys forgive me, thanks for all your amazing support via reviews and I'll try to update more tomorrow. **


	26. The Chapter to go Nameless

**Black Rose**

**Song: Field of Innocence-Evanescence Rating: 7**

**Chapter 26-The Chapter to go Nameless**

I was being resilient, defiant, stubborn, and resistant. But at the same time, I was weak, broken, tired, and terrified. I had made my final decision, though it would be obviously easier said than done, and it was very hard to say. After having explained my plan to Sonic, I spoke not another word for the day. I wanted him to come with me back to my family, where we would work things out calmly and rationally. After that, I would return back home, to my _real_ home, with him. As of today, I felt too weak and tired to really do anything. The storm last night had frozen over everything, leaving the roads closed for cars and too slick for Sonic to run on, so we would be stuck here until they cleared up.

As for me being defiant, I did feel horrible about it, but I couldn't focus on Sonic no matter what he was trying. He told me I should eat something, but I had no appetite whatsoever. He tried to convince me to come down and see the nurse, there was one at the hotel, but I had no intention of seeing a doctor. My mind was foggy and I was very scatterbrained, unable to focus for long on any conversations he tried to carry. I myself did no talking because my voice was only half there and even the small sounds I could emit caused my throat to tighten and feel like I had just swallowed a billion needles.

He eventually gave up and just let me swim in my own sea of thoughts, occupying himself with television or a book. I saw him getting a little stir crazy by evening and felt bad about keeping him locked up in here all day. It was only 5:00; I still had time to try to make up for myself today. He was sprawled out at the foot of the bed, watching some old movie with uninterested eyes. I hadn't moved from the chair I was in pretty much all day, so I stood and stretched my legs between there and the two short steps to the bed. I sat down behind him and laid across his stomach, looking at the TV upside down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, unable to carry a louder tone.

"For what?" he wondered, propping his head up on one hand.

"Just…for being so resilient today."

"I've been worrying about you a lot Amy."

"I know. And I don't want you to. I'm just…confused. I needed some time to gather my thoughts."

"You have the right. I wish I could have gotten to you before it got to this point, but I couldn't."

"I'm just glad you got to me when you did. It's scary to think…what if I had actually jumped? What if you hadn't been there to stop me?"

He flinched a little bit. "I don't want to think about that."

"Me neither." We both sighed "Well it's only 5:00. Do you want to do something?"

"Yeees." He groaned. I breathed a laugh, afraid my constricted lungs wouldn't be able to handle much more than that.

"Okay, what?"

"Will you come and see the nurse first?" he asked.

"Why?" I tried to groan but my throat wouldn't allow it as more than a whisper.

"Well, you can barely talk, you've had a 102 degree fever all day, you got frozen to the bone in the rain last night…should I go on?"

"If you have anything that wouldn't be conspicuous from here, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's about a million things that a nurse could notice about me that I don't really want to be noticed."

"Like what?" he wondered.

"Everything you named, a giant slice in my arm, I'm only about half a normal size and weight for my age, almost half of my bones are unaligned or broken or-"

"Wait, what?"

"It's…no big deal. I've broken a lot of bones and never really wanted to face a doctor before, that's all."

He sighed. "You really are something else, Amy. Or Amelia, if I may."

"No, you may not." I said as sternly as I could.

"How come you never mentioned your full name?" he wondered.

"Because I'm happier as Amy Rose when I'm with you. Amelia could never appreciate you like Amy does; she's really kind of a bitch."

He laughed. "So is she staying with your family than?"

"No, she jumped off a bridge last night. Thank God too; it's high time she got out of here." We both took a moment of short silence, letting our previous conversation settle back into place. "I'll go and see the nurse if you make her promise to just bring my fever down or give me something for pneumonia or whatever."

"I can do that." He said, taking me literally.

I sighed and knew he probably would insist on it now. "Fine." I agreed.

I gave him back his shirt and put on my stiffly dried clothes before we left. Out the front door, the world looked spectacular, glazed over by ice and frozen to the ground. This was normal around here, since we were pretty far north, but it hadn't frozen since last winter. There were several groups of people huddled around the fireplaces and some at the lobby desk, trying to get rooms.

"They closed all the roads around here and a bunch of people lost heat and power." Sonic explained, "I'm sure they're all here for the heating."

It was a really nice hotel, with three restaurants, an indoor heated pool, two gyms, several computer stations, and about seven floors high. Several people stared as Sonic walked by, though not quite as many as when we had been on Earth. Out in the country where Sonic and the others lived, everyone knew each other and Sonic seemed more like just another normal person, but here in the suburban and city areas, everyone probably knew he was better than they did their own neighbors. He had saved the planet several times, so was really like a big star. I was amused to see him appear in several of my siblings' video games or on news reports every now and then.

He took my hand as we walked around the main floor to familiarize ourselves with it. Eventually, he dragged me to the front desk and we went back into the typical looking doctor's office. It was white with several trademark doctor tools with a young weasel dressed in a white sitting on a stool and reading over a clipboard. Sonic cleared his throat and she turned her attention on us, giving me a quick smile and looking at Sonic somewhat awestruck. She obviously knew who he was.

"Um hello. Can I help you?" she offered excitedly.

"Yes," Sonic began, "My friend here got caught in the rain and we can't really make it to see a doctor or anything. Is there something we can do to make sure that she won't catch pneumonia or get it any worse than she might have already? We don't really have time for a check up or something right now."

"Yes. What you can do is take one of these tonight," she started, pulling out a small packet from a drawer, "And try to get plenty of rest and water. If you start feeling tired or feverish, just try an ibuprofen and it shouldn't get any worse." She said.

"Thank you very much. Do you need any information or something?" he asked.

"No, those are just samples. Hope you feel better." She said.

"Thanks." I tried to say, but ended up sounding hoarse despite my efforts.

"And to think that's what you were freaking about." He teased as we left. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked. I shrugged, afraid to speak again. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he offered. I decided I probably should eat something, so I nodded my head yes.

His hand wrapped around mine as we walked into the closest and most promising-looking restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't trashy or run-down looking in the slightest bit. He slid into a booth seat and pulled me over next to him.

**A/N: Hi again everyone! First of all, let me say I'm sorry for not updating even after leaving you at such a suspenseful part! I guess there aren't really any more that aren't suspenseful endings now, but I updated now and I will again in just a minute here! By the way, who likes this chapter's name? Pretty stupid, huh? I almost called it 'The damndest Day', but I'm reluctant to cuss before the chapter even starts. I don't know, guess I just got lazy after deciding to change the name, so yeah. Anyway, review and by the time you finish, there should be another chapter! Thanks for all your patients and especially to SapphireLibra3 for a very nice and inspirational review, though I appreciate all of your input as well. New chapter in a few minutes.**


	27. Back

**Black Rose**

**Song: Breath No More-Evanescence Rating: 9**

**Chapter 27-Back**

He slid me close to him in our booth seat and we skimmed over the laminated menu. After the waitress had taken our orders and while we waited for our food, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, which I gratefully took to lean into his warm body. Today had been somewhat of a blur and I wasn't even sure right now if I had a fever or not, but I still felt a chill tucked deep inside me, holding the goose bumps permanently on my skin. I sighed and he kissed the top of my head sweetly.  
>''I love you.'' he whispered. The words were so simple, yet they meant a million different things at the same time. Every time he said them, whether just through a laughing smile, a way to cheer me up, or as a genuine full affectionate way, I would always smile and loose myself in him.<br>''I love you too.'' I whispered in a hoarse voice as a chill rippled up my spine and a fresh set of goose bumps popped up on my arms. I couldn't even imagine being able to say the words without that affect, or feeling the full truth and meaning in each little movement of my lips. I couldn't say the words without meaning them. Not to him. I felt relaxation fall over me, even through the cold in my bones and my uneasy state of mind. Only 24 hours ago, I had tried to end my life and now it seemed like I could never die. I felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave that feeling behind, not even for the dark temptation of death. Eternal silence and peace seemed much too overwhelmingly quiet, and I couldn't imagine anything without the chaos and control all mixed into love.  
>We finished our meal and went back up to our room by about 10:00. Despite my do-nothing day, I was very tired. I collapsed on the bed; face first as soon as we entered the room. Sonic laughed and copied me, landing beside me. We both propped ourselves up on an elbow and faced each other.<br>''Tired much?'' he asked.  
>I let out a very small chuckle, afraid of anything more. Unfortunately, the chuckle forced a cough from my thick-feeling lungs, sending a feeling of thorns spiking up my wind pipe. I tried to clear my throat enough for the cough to be unnoticeable, choking out the words ''yes.''<br>He looked at me sadly and sighed, putting his free arm over and across my waist, pulling me closer to him so he could kiss my forehead.  
>''At least your fever's gone.'' he said.<br>I smiled, trying to prove I was okay. I always would be, as long as I was with him. My elbow gave up and I laid back down, this time on my back.  
>Sonic sighed as I crawled underneath all the precisely made blankets and he switched off the light above the headboard, sliding in next to me but throwing the top thick comforter off to my side. I snuggled closer to him so that he would wrap me back in his arms. I lay so that my head was on his chest and my arms could hug around his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place tightly against him.<br>''Goodnight, Amelia.'' he said, hints of teasing in his voice.  
>''It's Amy,'' I whispered almost inaudibly, ''goodnight.'' I breathed, falling asleep to his soothing, constant heartbeat. It was the only comfort I needed to chase away the nightmares that would inevitably persist without him here to protect me from myself.<p>

I woke to the grey light straining through the curtains. It was early, only about 6:00, but I had no real intentions of going back to sleep and a curiosity pestering me to look outside. I slid slowly and carefully out of Sonic's arms as to not disturb him. I walked over to the window and slid behind the drapes, not wanting to let any light escape. None would have anyway, since the entire world had turned a grey and brown shade of dull. The entire icy wonderland had given way to what was mostly a thick grey slush, traces of ice and snow hidden underneath. Clouds had taken over the still dark sky, but a sunrise was visible trying to stream through off to the side.  
>I sat on the floor with my legs crossed for a while, trying to catch all the thoughts that drifted anywhere near my mind. Whether it was the joy of going back to my real home, the plotting of getting away from my family smoothly, or just scatterbrained nothings created from a dull mind in the grogginess of morning.<br>After a little bit, I heard Sonic stir in the bed. Unsure whether he had gotten up or just moved in his sleep, my question was answered as the curtain was lifted away from me and his arms wrapped around me from behind.  
>''Good morning.'' I said in as strong a voice as I could muster. My throat was still soar, but today I at least had my voice back.<br>''Morning.'' he replied as I turned my head and kissed his cheek.  
>''You ready for today? The roads are all thawed.'' I asked.<br>''I am if you are.''  
>I nodded. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss, scooping my lips into his the way he always did, never keeping them there for long enough.<br>We had coffee downstairs and he convinced me to at least try a beagle. After that, we checked out and left. Today would be busy, which was good. If it wasn't, we might not get as far as I hoped.  
>We got to my house around 9:00, finding Brian's car parked in the driveway, though my dad's wasn't.<br>''You ready for this?'' I asked him. After coming over basically every night for about four months, he still had yet to meet any of my family, though they all knew who he was quite well.  
>''Are <em>you<em>?'' he asked, and I nodded, pushing open the thick and heavy front door.  
>An explosion of noise had been waiting inside, all the yelling voices I had become used to scattered through the house. Apparently there was still enough slush and ice for it to have been declared a snow day, so they were all home from school.<br>''AMY!'' Joseph shouted, having seen me come in.  
>Some of the other screams turned into following shouts of my name and a few of them came and jumped on me in what ended up as a messy group hug.<br>''I knew you'd come back.'' Timmy said, clinging around my waist.  
>I forced a smile as Brian rounded the corner from the kitchen, Charlotte trailing near behind him as always. He tried not to glare, but really didn't hide it very well with his questioning look. I met his gaze, just to prove I had acknowledged him I held up a finger to tell him I'd be there soon and continued telling everyone hello.<br>''Is that-'' Hannah began, looking up at Sonic with an amazed expression. I couldn't help but smile now.  
>''Everybody, I'd like you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog,'' I said gesturing behind me to him, ''my boyfriend.'' I added quieter.<br>They all fell into gasps of ''OH MY GOSH!'' and rushed more towards him with exclamations of ''I'm your biggest fan!'' or ''I _love_ you!'' or, in Hannah's case ''will you marry me?'' He laughed and looked to me for help, but I just shrugged and left it to him.  
>He tried to calm them down enough to hear individual comments, trying to get their full attention. Once they had finally said all they wanted to, he told them he'd much rather have friends than fans and they promised they wouldn't freak out again.<br>''Wait, Amy, you said you _didn't_ know Sonic!'' Hannah remembered.  
>I shrugged ''Sorry.'' I pushed through them and back Sonic. ''I need to talk to Brian. You could come with me or just go and meet everyone else; your choice.'' I said.<br>''Oh PLEEEEASE come with us!'' begged Michelle.  
>Sonic laughed a little. ''I'll come and get to know everyone, but then I'd like to come and talk with Amy and Brian.'' he told them.<br>''Okay!'' they agreed, pulling him towards the living room where there was more room for everyone.  
>I went to the kitchen, where Brian was waiting at the table, looking impatient.<br>''Where were you?'' he asked, trying to keep an even tone.  
>''I can't really-''<br>''It doesn't matter!'' he interrupted. ''Why did you leave?''  
>''I just...got overwhelmed with everything and everyone.'' I answered nervously, I had never seen him this angry at me before. ''I didn't know what I was doing at first. Dad and I had a big fight and I got scarred. I was afraid to come back.'' I admitted.<br>He sighed. ''Amy, do you know what happened when you left?'' he was struggling to keep calm.  
>''No sir.''<br>''Dad went for a drive, probably looking for you, yesterday morning. The roads were too icy and he got in a car wreck.'' he explained.  
>That was surprising. ''Is...Is he okay?'' I was almost afraid to ask.<br>''No. He died Amy.'' so was that. I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut and I forgot how to breath after such a heavy blow. How WAS I supposed to breathe in such a situation? How should I take this?  
>''Is everything okay?'' Sonic asked as he entered the room.<br>''My dad's dead.'' I said bluntly, unable to focus on anything but the words so that maybe their reality could register somehow in my brain. ''But...'' I thought for a moment. ''Brain, you have to take care of them!'' I blurted out.  
>''I can't! Amy you-''<br>''I can't stay here! Not anymore! It hurts too much!''  
>''Amy would you just-''<br>''I can't! I just can't...I can't do this anymore. It's too hard...And I can't handle it anymore.''  
>''But you have to!'' he said, now making less effort to have to stay calm.<br>''Why?'' I asked.

''Because in the divorce papers, Mom has it that she should never have to come back for anything. I've already moved out and we can't handle taking any of them. We're just getting started and can't try to even start our own family just yet, much less having ten other kids who already have grown up quite a bit. If you were still only 17, that would be different, but now that you're a legal adult, Amy, you're the first beneficiary. You're legally obligated to stay and take care of them.''  
>''But...so was Mom! Why do <em>I<em> have to be the one to clean up all the messes they made? I didn't ask for any of this!'' I yelled.  
>''Well this is what you're getting! Amy you have to-''<br>''FUCK-OFF!'' I screamed, sending a million painful spikes shooting down my still raw throat. I ignored them, running out the front door and away as fast as I could. I knew Sonic could catch me easily if he wanted, but Brian couldn't. I was faster than him at least, and that was all I needed to be. The ground disappeared from under each of my footsteps before it could even be fully there, carrying me farther from there as fast as I could get away. I hoped Sonic didn't chase after me. I hoped no one would. I wanted time of quiet and peace to collect my thoughts rationally and think of a solution to this newly arisen problem.  
>My feet slid over a few patches of ice and I came close to falling, but kept running just the same. Without thinking about it, my feet carried my across the four short blocks until I reached Nikkie's house. Maybe this wasn't an accident. Maybe I really did need to talk to her. I stopped in her driveway and caught my breath, since my lungs had nearly given out in their still sick-like state. Before I could decide whether or not to go in, Nikkie came to her door and immediately made me come in out of the cold November air.<br>I told her everything that had happened as she fixed me some warm tea. She sat down and thought about my predicament as I tried to relax with a few sips of tea, though I wasn't sure if my lungs could ever catch up on the huge breath they had missed while running.  
>''Amy, you know this is a decision you have to make on your own. No one can decide your fate; that lies in your own hands. You need to decide what's best for you, and no one can make you do something if it's going to hurt you or be bad for you in any way. You're all grown up now and have to learn that you can't always just do what's right for others, but for you most of all.'' she finally said. I nodded, letting some stray tears soak into the tissue she handed me.<br>''I should get back to them for now.'' I said.  
>''Alright; just remember to follow your heart and do what you think will be best.'' she said.<br>''I promise. Thank you so much, Nikkie. For everything.'' I said, hugging her gently.  
>''No problem, sweetie. I'll always be here for you.'' she assured me.<br>I started back towards home, now breathing very rough and heavily, trying to suck in the freezing air I was still behind on. I felt like my lungs were getting tighter and more constricted by the moment and felt the world begin to spin and drift farther by the step. My foot suddenly lost the ground underneath it, though I'm not sure if I had slipped on a patch of ice or just tripped, and I saw the ground rushing towards me. I knew the following darkness would be inevitable, so I followed it obediently, hoping with all my heart and soul that this wouldn't be the end. At least not until I got a chance to say goodbye.  
>The ground got closer and I didn't know how to stop it, but it did anyway just in the nick of time. My vision was dimming, but I found enough consciousness to Sonic's face looking down on me. Of course he caught me. He always did when I fell. He always would.<p>

**A/N: Another chapter up! I'll try to do at least one more tonight, but in the mean time, REVIEW! They bring eternal happiness to me and more chapters to you! Can't go wrong there! **


	28. Realized Clarity

**Black Rose**

**Song: Leave Out All the Rest-Linkin Park! Rating: 10! **

**Chapter 28-Realized Clarity **

If, anytime two or more days ago, someone would have told me I would be ''Mom'' soon, I probably would have slapped them. But lying in this hospital bed now feeling too helpless to do anything but think I had had time to decide that it could technically be true. I loved them. All of my siblings; I always had and always would, and nothing could change that. I didn't know if what I was doing was right or if it was just all the anesthesia affecting what I hoped to have been the clear part of my brain.  
>From what I gathered, I had passed out from over acceleration with a severe case of pneumonia, (either that or because I tripped). Once I had come to in the hospital, I had freaked out about everything, so they gave me a shot to knock me out. So my subconscious was left in control of my body while my mind was free to work through all of my problems until I had it all analyzed to a fool-proof understanding of everything. The two parts of me, mind and body, had only come close to meeting once, when I had the hazy image of a hospital room, where doctors and nurses were busy trying to fix my torn up lungs. It had probably been at least the rest of the day and that night before I came to completely.<br>There was a tube running under my nose, supplying me with fresh oxygen when I inhaled, which felt good in my lungs. Two needles stuck into my arms, surrounded by a thick tape so that I couldn't break it even if I wanted to. The gash in my arm from the other night had been stitched up properly, and my throat felt painfully dry, cold air rushing down and sticking to it when I breathed. I hated doctors and even more so hospitals, but I had gotten over it during my unconscious time set aside for thinking.  
>I was in a bed with curtains all around me, so I figured I was still in some operating or critical condition room, still not allowed to be within a regular hospital room. Not long after I became aware of my surroundings, a doctor came and wheeled my bed through a few doors and into a normal room.<br>''Hello Miss, uh, is it Rose or...'' he began.  
>''Rose is fine. Or Amy. Either one.'' I said in a hoarse voice.<br>''Yes, well how are you feeling?''  
>''Fine I guess.''<br>''Do you need anything at all?'' he asked.  
>''Some water would be nice,'' I said, ''and if someone could tell me what all happened. All I remember is getting out of breath and passing out.''<br>''Well, you had a very severe case of pneumonia, so we basically had to clean out your lungs. Also, we had to put 14 stitches in your arm and give you some anesthesia, since you wouldn't hold still or do anything the nurses told you.'' he said.  
>''Okay.'' I didn't remember that.<br>''I'll have a nurse bring you something to drink and, if you feel up to having visitors, there's a young man in the lobby who's been here all day waiting for you to come out of the critical condition room.''  
>''Yes, he can come.'' I said.<br>''Alright, I'll send him up.'' he said and smiled as he walked away.  
>Though I was pretty sure who it was, I couldn't help but wonder if Brian would even want to see me again after all that.<br>A nurse brought in a bottle of water and I drank a good few gulps of it before Sonic came into the room.  
>''You know how prone to scaring the shit out of me you are?'' he teased as he came in.<br>I smiled. ''Nice to see you to.''  
>He smiled back. ''It really is, Amy. But it would be even if you didn't feel the need to black out on me so often.''<br>''Yeah, because I totally meant to pass out.'' I said sarcastically.  
>''So how are you feeling?'' he asked.<br>''Much better really. But the hospitals don't exactly get rid of my problem with being cold.''  
>''I could.'' he offered.<br>''I was hoping you'd say that.'' he came over and wrapped his hands around mine, warmth emanating off his body. I scooted over and tried to convince him to lie down, but he looked skeptical.  
>''What if I get kicked out?''<br>''For what? Warming the prisoner-er...patient? I'll take the blame.''  
>Sonic sighed and slid onto the bed next to me, automatically wrapping his arms around me. ''So what all happened while I was out?'' I asked as I started getting more comfortable temperature-wise.<br>''Well, I stayed at your house mostly and got to know your family better.''  
>''That's good.''<br>He hesitated, looking me dead in the eyes. ''Amy, you seem much...better. I was afraid you'd be-''  
>''I know. I would have been, but...I got over it I guess. The whole time I was under, I was able to think really clearly. I guess I just got the chance to catch up in my head and even come to cope with what's got to happen next. I'm not afraid of the future anymore.'' I explained.<br>''Wow.'' Sonic said simply, ''that's really great. So you know what you're going to do?''  
>''Mhm, but I want to know everything I missed before I tell you anything.''<br>''Okay...'' he looked nervous, so I leaned over and kissed his cheek for encouragement, ''promise you won't get mad?''  
>''I won't.''<br>''Well, Tails sorta called to check up on me, see on my video watch,'' he showed me on his wrist and I nodded, ''and I told him I was…with you.''  
>''I figured you might. What all did you explain?''<br>''Well, that you were unconscious in the hospital and I wasn't coming back without you.''  
>I smiled, ''Anything else?'' I wondered.<br>He chuckled a little and tried to hold back a grin, ''Yeah, all of us had to work together so we could get a hammer out of a hole in the floor. How does a tiny thing like you swing around a giant hammer so easily when it takes 10 people just to move it seven feet out a door?''  
>''I'll never tell.'' I smirked.<br>He laughed, ''You're really something, Amy. Well, we put a few boards under the house where the hole was and Charlotte stayed over there to help keep an eye on everyone. They've been out of school for the past three days now and-''  
>''Wait, how long have I been out?''<br>''About three and a half days. It's actually really late now. They were just about to make me leave the waiting room when you came back.''  
>''Wow, I'm sorry.''<br>He laughed a little, ''It's not your fault. They had you on about a billion different medicines. I would've been surprised if you woke up before next month.'' he assured me. ''Well anyway, I helped watch them while Brian was at work. Whenever he got home, I'd come here and check up on you until they made me leave. I'm surprised they haven't come and made me yet; I would've had to in about 5 minutes if you hadn't woken up.''  
>''So what time is it now?'' I asked.<br>''Probably about midnight; maybe not quite yet.''  
>''Oh wow, sorry I'm keeping you so late.''<br>''Oh don't say that! You'll jinx it and a nurse'll come to throw me out! If they forget to do so tonight it'll be all the better for me.''  
>''Okay then, is that all?''<br>''Pretty much. Now tell me about this master plan of yours that took almost four days to come up with.''  
>''Well, as you've pointed out, I can't stay here anymore. Really; it's not even an option!'' he smiled, ''<em>but<em>, I have official legal custody of my siblings now, since I'm 18 and Brian's already moved out and is no longer a suitable beneficiary. Then I started thinking about everyone back home; you and Tails and Knuckles and Rogue; _none_ of you have real parents or guardians there; Cream's the only one, and Vanilla isn't even constantly taking care of her. Out there is so much different! We don't need anyone to take care of us because we all take care of each other; so why can't we just kind of expand that? What if we just packed up and moved everyone out there? Brian and Charlotte too! He could help build onto my house or just build a few new ones for everyone and then I'd be able to be with all of you again and check up on them or take care of them however I had to. I mean, Tails was only, what, four or five when he moved out there and he was practically on his own! Angie's three now and she could just stay with me until she was old enough to be alone too. Plus Joseph and Michelle if they wanted. We could work it all out like that, right?'' I was hoping it wasn't just optimism clouding logic and that this was an actually logical plan.  
>Sonic smiled and kissed my cheek warmly. ''That sounds a little better than perfect.'' he assured me. ''Of course it'll work! And if Brian doesn't like it, he can stay here with Charlotte. We can make this work.''<br>I smiled. He was right; optimism had nothing to do with it.

**A/N: Last update today; my sister's already suspicious, so yeah. Thank you all for reading and I'll try to make sure it isn't as long before I do another update. Reviews=more chapters and a happy author! :D **


	29. And the Damage is Done

**Black Rose**

**Song: Me Against the World-Simple Plan Rating: 8**

**Chapter 29- And the Damage is Done**

A nurse came and made Sonic leave after about five more minutes, so he said he'd come back first thing tomorrow and let everyone know I was awake if they wanted to come with him to see me. I was nervous about how they might take it when I announced that we were moving, but then I thought how none of them really liked it here much more than myself and there was nothing to tie them here other than each other. I let that be my excuse so I had nothing to worry about and was able to force myself back to sleep. I woke up again pretty early because there was a nurse adjusting one of the machines next to my bed.  
>''Good morning Ms. Rose.'' she said having noticed me stirring. ''Can I get you anything to eat?''<br>''Um no thanks.''  
>''Alright, well you're scheduled for a few x-rays in a little bit, but if you're ready we can take you in now.''<br>''What are the x-rays for?''  
>''We had to take some of your lungs when you first got here and saw a few broken or crooked things. The doctors wanted to wait for you to wake up before getting a final diagnosis on it.''<br>I sighed. This was the problem with doctors; they couldn't be happy with _only_ fixing what you needed. They had to take care of _everything_! ''Alright, now is fine.'' I agreed reluctantly.  
>"Okay, if you'll just wait here so I can get someone to move you-''<br>''I can walk. I'd like to stretch my legs a little.''  
>''Alright, then follow me please.'' she was very perky for someone who worked with gravely ill people as a living. I guess being happy was probably part of the job to make sure the patients never got worried.<br>I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms over my head and leaned backward a little to stretch my back. I stepped off the bed, but heard a crack just as I stood up. A sharp pain hit my right foot and I fell back onto the bed, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry out.  
>''What was that?'' the nurse asked, turning back to me, now clutching my foot.<br>''Uh...nothing?'' I tried unconvincingly.  
>She took my hands away and rubbed where the pain was still lingering. I winced and tried not to make any noise. ''That's definitely going to need an x-ray; the bone feels pretty cracked up.'' she said, looking sympathetic. I hated that. ''Let me get someone to help move you; you shouldn't walk on that.''<br>Before I could object, she disappeared out into the hall, coming back only a moment later with a taller doctor.  
>''You must be that accident-prone girl I've been hearing about. Your friend Sonic was here for a long time making sure we knew how much of a self-threat you are.'' the man joked as he came in. ''Would you rather we took just you or the whole bed?''<br>''Oh it doesn't matter.'' I assured him. ''I _could_ walk if you people didn't all try to make a mountain out of an ant hill.''  
>''I believe the expression is 'mole hill'.'' The nurse corrected politely.<br>''No, it doesn't even merit the work of a mole.''  
>He laughed. ''Alright, what if we get you a wheel chair and let you push yourself?'' he offered.<br>I sighed. ''No no, that's fine.''  
>The doctor agreed and picked me up very carefully, like I was a very precariously balanced stack of whatever. <strong>AN: No good metaphors. I suck. XP**  
>''Have you had time for breakfast already?'' he asked, stepping onto an elevator.<p>

''I'm not hungry.'' I tried.  
>''You've been asleep for four days with no food and you're about 20 pounds underweight; what would you like to eat?'' he was the kind of person there was no sense in arguing with.<br>''Do you have muffins?'' I asked reluctantly, and the nurse behind us nodded. ''Blueberry I guess.''  
>''Sherry, will you bring that up the x-ray room for her?'' the doctor man asked, and the women behind us agreed.<br>After we got off the elevator, he left me on a bench outside a room with dark-tinted windows with the word 'x-rays' across them. A few minutes later, I was brought in for about a zillion x-rays which took what felt like hours, thought probably took no longer than 30 minutes.  
>I ate the muffin the nurse had brought me while a few doctors organized all the x-ray pictures. They showed me afterwards that the bones in my foot had pretty much just cracked apart into several pieces, I had several crooked ribs, and a few of my backbones were out of place.<br>''Those last two things never bothered me before! I'm sure you don't have to do anything except my foot!'' I tried to convince them, but they assured me that all of them could be problematic later in life if we didn't do anything to fix it. Thanks, Dad.  
>They went right ahead into action, fitting my foot into a cast and making sure I was ready for the rest. By the end of the day, I had had three ribs re-broken and bandaged up to straighten them out, my foot in a cast and elevated above my bed, and another cast from my hips all the way up my back that made me completely incapable of any movement where my back wasn't perfectly straight. They said I shouldn't be out of bed for at least two weeks and even then in either a wheelchair or on crutches! Basically, the day took with it all of my mobility and movement capabilities.<br>Finally, after a LONG day in a cast-fitting room, I was back to where I began and was allowed to see visitors (i.e. Sonic). He was the first in the room once I was all situated and came in beaming an expression of shock and disappointment.  
>''I <em>tried<em> to warn them!'' he started ''Amy, you may just be the only one on Mobius capable of injuring yourself IN a hospital!'' he teased.  
>I sighed and rolled my eyes. ''I keep telling you! They always try to fix what wasn't broken! I <em>had<em> no broken ribs until they decided I should!''  
>''Oh you just hush! They showed me the x-rays.'' he pulled a chair up near my bed. ''So how ya been today, Ames?''<br>''How do you think?'' his expression dropped a little, so I reached for his hand and held it against my face. ''Cold.''  
>He brightened a little, cupping both hands over my cheeks. How he could stay warm in such a freezing room was beyond me! Or maybe it was just me. I leaned into his arm as best I could with all my restraints and tried to soak in his warmth. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, making another chill shoot up my spine. I couldn't help but wonder if that affect would ever wear off, but eventually decided that it probably never would.<p>

**A/N: Kinda short, so I've got another update for you coming up in just a minute! Hugs for reviews!**


	30. Back on Track

**Black Rose**

**Song: The Catalyst-Linkin Park Rating: 10! **

**Chapter 30-Back on Track**

A few minutes later, a nurse came in, wondering if I would accept other visitors at the moment, which I agreed. A moment later, she returned escorting five out of ten younger siblings into the room.

"I'm just going to let them in for now and if you feel up to it, there are five more that I can bring up in about a minute." The nurse said, letting in Carly, Hannah, Timmy, Michelle, and Angie, who was balanced on Carly's hip.

"Amy!" Timmy was the first to jump around the nurse and come over to my bed.

I started sitting up, but the nurse stopped me, telling me to use the button on the side of the bed. I sighed and pressed it, being ever so slowly raised to an upright position. The nurse, obviously content now, smiled and walked out. I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at her once the door had closed behind her. Angie giggled and Michelle followed Timmy's lead and hopped over to my bed.

"Are you broken?" she asked sadly, pointing at my foot in the bulky cast.

I sighed, "A little."

"A lot." Sonic corrected and I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned around.

This time Michelle laughed, making Sonic turn swiftly back towards me, so I closed my mouth before he could see. He still shot me a playful glare. Carly set Angie down and the two of them walked over too, Angie reaching up and hugging my arm gently. I smiled.

"You okay?" Carly asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just none of those doctors will take my word for it is all."

"So what happened, Amy?" Hannah asked.

"Well, there's a lot to explain, but I'd like to wait until everyone's here to tell you all." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

We all chatted for a few minutes until the nurse came back up with the rest of my siblings. By the time everyone was in, the room was pretty crowded. There was enough room for three of them to sit next to me or at the foot of the bed. Carly and Carson took the two other chairs next to Sonic and the three of them held the youngest of the kids in their laps. The last two, Jason and Hannah, leaned against the window sill.

"So what were you going to explain?" Timmy asked once the room quieted down some.

"Well, things are going to have to be very different now. You all know that Dad's gone, right?"

"Yes." They agreed. "And Sonic said that you couldn't take care of us all by yourself now." Tony added.

"That's right. That's also part of the reason I have to stay here for a while. I was trying too hard to do things that I got hurt and I couldn't handle everything anymore."

"You did a lot of things, Amy; I always thought you did too much by yourself." Hannah added.

"Well I did and I just kind of burned out recently, so I won't be able to do anything for a while, and after that I still can't do as much as I used to." I explained, though I hated the reality of it.

"So what _are _we going to do?" Samuel asked.

"You all know how sometimes I would leave and go places for a while? Like when I was gone for a few years, if any of you remember that, or a few months ago when I left for just a few days?" Most of them nodded and agreed, "Well where I was is with Sonic and a few of our other friends way far away from here. We all lived out in the country where everything's different from here."

"I remember when we went camping last year in the country. Is it like that?" Timmy asked.

"A lot like that, only we do have houses and not just a tent. Plus, out there almost no one lives with their Mom or Dad; we all live alone or with each other. No one takes care of us because we all take care of each other however we can." I explained, and they all seemed captivated with my story. "To tell you the truth, I always like it there way better than here. We all had much more freedom and everything was more fun there."

"That sounds really nice." Michelle said dreamily as she imagined it.

"Will we ever get to go there?" Tony asked.

"Yes; that's what I was saying. How would you all like to move out there and be like me and all my friends were?" I asked, and I saw every face in the room light up. Most of them cheered or said that would be amazing. I had to strain my voice to get them to quiet down again, which still barely worked. Carson whistled loudly to get their attention, which hushed the rest of them up. I gave him a quick smile. "Well than here's what I'd really like us to do: We stay here for a while until I can get a little better, and then we'll go out there a few times so you can all meet my friends over there and work out how we're going to do everything. When we know what we're going to do, we can pack everything into boxes, sell the house, and move out there."

Another round of cheers went up and fell back down, a few of them raising their hands to get attention. I pointed out Tony, the first one to have raised his hand. "Is Brian going to come out there with us?"

"That's the plan, but if him and Charlotte choose to stay here, than we'll have to let them."

Next was Jason. "What if they _do_ want to stay here?" Jason and Brian had always been very close.

"Than we'll still come and see them every now and then." A few of them sighed happily and Samuel's hand went up.

"What about school?" he had just started a while back and was already enjoying the learning experience.

"We can still do school out there, whether you choose to go to the school in town, do work at home, or neither. It's up to you what you want to learn." Almost no one out there went to a public school, but everyone spent enough time wanting to learn things that they could pick up a book and learn just as much as someone here.

"Will we have to work hard every day like the kids on the farm in that movie we watched?" Michelle asked, referring to one of the movies with the classic evil step parents who over-work and beat their children every day.

"Not necessarily. You will all have to pitch in and help keep everything running smoothly, but we can divide it evenly so no one has too much to do." I said, and they all agreed.

It was easier than I had expected to get them all on board with the plan, though I didn't know why I thought it might be hard. They had grown up with barely any difference in their lives than I had mine, and I hadn't ever been the least bit reluctant to get away.

**A/N: :DDD LOL, before I added the author's note this chapter had exactly 1,234 words (1 2 3 4 XD). Just thought I'd share that with you; I thought it was kinda funny, lol Yay! Everything's looking up for Amy and the gang! Review and let's see about some more updates today! :D I'm trying to make up for all the days I've skipped, but I'd still like some feedback! :D Let's see if I can break the smiley face record in this A/N:D Idk why, but maybe then I'll be happier Okay, that should be good lolz! Next chapter…AWAY!**

**(reviews?:DDD)**


	31. Maybe

**Black Rose**

**Song: Talons-Bloc Party**

**Chapter 31-Maybe**

Getting the others on board was much easier than I had predicted, now if only I could get Brian to agree to it. I wondered if he was still mad at me about my outburst the other day, since we hadn't spoken since then. After a few hours with my other siblings, it was time for them to go home. School was supposed to be back in for them again tomorrow since mostly all the ice had melted, from what Sonic told me. As they were leaving, I stopped him and let the others go ahead out to their car.  
>''What's up Ames?'' he asked.<br>''Well...I was just wondering...do you know if Brian's still mad at me?'' I hesitated.  
>''Of course he's not! I don't think he ever really was.'' Sonic assured me, sitting down and taking my hand.<br>''Well he sure seemed like it the other day.''  
>''Amy, he was probably just upset. After all, things are tough for you guys right now and I'm sure he was just worried and sad.'' he said. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and he did the same, making that one little part of me momentarily warm.<br>''So you think he won't mind talking with me?'' I asked, trying not to get upset by the thought of if he didn't.  
>''Of course not, Ames. I can send him over when he gets home if you'd like.'' he offered.<br>''Yes please.'' I brightened a little bit and Sonic kissed the hand he had been holding gently.  
>''I'll talk to you soon, okay?''<br>''Alright. Good night, Sonic.''  
>He leaned closer and kissed my cheek, but I turned my head in time to catch the kiss on my lips. He laughed a little through his nose and deepened the little peck to a kiss more suitable for the adapted formality. His hand brushed across my cheek gently just before we parted.<br>''I love you.'' I said smiling.  
>''Forever and always.'' he whispered into my ear and gave one last quick kiss before he got up to leave. ''Good night.''<br>About an hour and a half of channel surfing, old magazine reading, and utter boredom, a nurse came in announcing I had a visitor and I told her to send them up immediately, resisting the stupid urge to jump out of the bed and meet him. I had been anxious to see Brian the whole time. I hadn't really spoken to him (other than the argument before I ended up here) in a while and I was determined to talk out all the problems we were facing right now. It was so great that I had the rest of my family and even Sonic to talk to and work through this with, but no one would be able to understand on a level as close to me as Brian was right now.  
>He came into the room smiling, but it immediately dropped into a sad smile as he saw me. That's one of the many things I hated about all this hospital stuff was being looked at with pitying eyes all the time. Regardless of his expression, he came straight over to my bed and leaned over me, giving me a gentle hug. I hugged back with some effort, ignoring the slight pain it caused to force myself to sit up.<br>''Amy, I don't know what all happened to you, but before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. For a long time now I've been ignoring you; whether it was what you were saying or needing, I never really saw or heard it, and that makes me an awful older brother!''  
>''Brian, I-''<br>''No really! If I would have paid more attention and took better care of you, none of this would have happened! I guess I was just always trying to convince myself that you could take care of yourself.''  
>''But I can!''<br>''Yeah, but not _while_ taking care of everyone else! You shouldn't be responsible for everything _and_ yourself! You should've had someone there looking out for _you_ and that should've been _me_!''  
>''Brian!'' I said loudly, hurting my throat in the process. I coughed a little before continuing, ''It's not your fault. I was always so exclusive around you guys and I probably wouldn't have let you help even if you offered. It's not your fault.'' I assured him.<br>''Okay, but I still feel bad that you had to end up like this!''  
>''Please don't; I hate it when people pity me! Can't we just have a normal talk like we would if I wasn't all tied up and stuck here?'' I asked, and he agreed.<br>We talked for a long time trying to catch up on all the things we hadn't talked about in way too long if not forever.  
>''So you're with Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?'' he asked and I nodded happily. ''I noticed a little something between you guys a few years ago when we first came to bring you home. Have you kept up with each other all this time?''<br>''Oh hell no!'' I said. ''I fell in love with him when I first met him about ten years ago, but he always played not interested. When I came home the first time I lost touch with everyone for all three years till I went to visit. He said he followed me back that time and he would keep an eye on me after that and ended up jumping in and saving me once when Dad was drunk. After that, I knew he was around and we've been seeing each other every night for a few months now.'' I explained.  
>''Kinda weird he would follow you all the way here.'' Brian stated.<br>''Not really. See, we have this thing, how he knows I'm a magnet for accidents and he tends to prevent most of them, so it was more of a 'make sure Amy doesn't get herself in trouble' kind of thing. If you've seen any of the news reports, I was the prime target when it came to catching him and he's been kind of protective about me because of that.''  
>''That's really cool, Amy, that you could find someone that you both care so much about each other.''<br>''Well what about you and Charlotte?''  
>''Damn, she's the best. I just gotta hope that we can both hold strong and make it through everything better than Mom and Dad did.''<br>''Well I don't expect either of you will be dropping out or getting drunk every night, so I think you guys could really have a future.''  
>''I sure hope so.'' he said.<br>As that topic closed and rolled through to the next, I gradually came closer to the topic of 'what to do now'. Eventually, the question fell into its expected place and, for possibly the first time ever, I smiled and said ''I'm glad you asked.''  
>I told Brian my plan and what he could do to complete the perfect scenario falling into place right before my mind.<br>''I talked with the others and they're all for it! Everyone's so excited, but it just won't be the same out there without you.''  
>''Amy, I don't know. Charlotte and I are just beginning our lives together and I'm not sure if I want to just-''<br>''No, but that's the best part! You and Charlotte could come out there too! It'd be a great place to start your new lives together! You could build a house, like everyone else and live out there together and be near us! You could start a whole new life or even try to keep the one you have now! My friend Tails is always looking for someone to help out in his workshop! He builds all kinds of things, or you could start your own job as a mechanic or even just quit! A lot of people out there don't have jobs but we're all so inclusive that you don't really _need_ one to support yourselves! You can just grow a garden and that's all you'd need to do to take care of yourselves! It could work no matter how you wanted it to!'' I tried convincingly.  
>''It does sound like a really good idea and a solution to everything. I'll talk to Charlotte and let you know soon.''<br>''Thanks Brian!''  
>''No, thank you, Amy.''<p>

I smiled. Maybe everything would work out this time.

**A/N: Short A/N so I might have time for one more update today. REVIEW!**


	32. Goodbye to Those Who Care

**Black Rose**

**Song: Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)-Lindsey Lohan Rating: 10 (REALLY GOOD)!**

**Chapter 32-Goodbye to Those Who Care**

The next day, Sonic came to visit pretty early, since the kids were at school and he wouldn't have to stay and help out.  
>''So how's the prisoner doing?'' he asked upon entry to the room.<br>''Good I guess. She's about to explode of boredom, though.'' I complained. I couldn't just do nothing, but all I had was some old magazines, which I'd already read twice each, and the television, which NOTHING good would be on right now anyway.  
>''Sounds fun.'' he said.<br>''Uuugh!'' I groaned. ''So what's up with everyone else?''  
>''They all got back to school today, and Brian had to take the rest of the week off, so he's there with Charlotte now.''<br>''What'd he take off for? Brian hates skipping work!''  
>''Well...'' I could see his hesitation, so I prodded him to go on, ''he has to try to get your Dad's funeral organized.''<br>''Oh.'' I had all but forgotten about that. ''Do you know when it is?'' I asked.  
>''Next Tuesday if everything goes right.'' he saw my thought-full expression and told me today was Thursday.<br>''That's so soon!'' I exclaimed, taken aback a little.  
>''I know.'' he frowned. ''I'm really sorry, babe.'' he said.<br>I took a deep breath to calm myself a little. ''Am I invited?''  
>''Invited I'm sure, but probably not allowed.''<br>''That sucks.'' I said, ''Would you let me if I got special permission or something?''  
>''You really do want to be there, don't you?''<br>I nodded. ''I'd do just about anything.''  
>He sighed, ''See what the doctors say.''<br>''What if they say no?''  
>''I'll make sure you get a chance to be there.'' he promised, and this time it was physically impossible to <em>stop<em> myself from sitting up and throwing my arms around him.  
>''You are the best boyfriend EVER!'' I yelled. ''You're the best boyfriend and friend and...YOU'RE JUST THE BEST!''<br>He laughed and hugged me back, lowering me back to a laying position in the process. Later that day, I asked one of the nurses what my chances of getting out of here for a day would be, but she seemed skeptical. She said she'd speak to one of my doctors and let me know soon. The next day, while Sonic was here, someone came in and talked to us about the idea.  
>''You are still in pretty bad shape and shouldn't be leaving for at least another week.'' he said.<br>''Oh, but pleeeassse? It's my Dad's funeral and I _really_ want to be there.'' I begged.  
>''Well, if it <em>is<em> such a large occasion...and it's _that_ important to you'' I nodded, wishing he'd get to the point.  
>''Excuse me, but, just so you know, I would be there with her and I could make sure she didn't do anything to get herself hurt or something.'' Sonic said.<br>''Well, given your heroism, I believe you could make a trustworthy chaperone.'' he admitted. ''But you wouldn't be allowed to walk or do hardly any physical activities whatsoever. We could maybe put you in a wheelchair...'' he thought for a moment. I automatically cringed at the word 'wheelchair', which Sonic caught.

''I could use crutches.'' I suggested; it was still unappealing to me, but at least a step up.  
>''Or I could carry her.'' he suggested, causing the doctor to look skeptically ''She hates the idea of wheelchairs.''<br>''I'm sure neither would be a good solution for the whole time.'' he said. ''Do you think you would be able to carry her for some of the time?''  
>''Are you kidding me? That's like asking if I could beat her in a race! Which, by the way, I definitely can.'' Sonic said in a boasting tone.<br>''Well if you could carry her most of the time and she brought a pair of crutches, I suppose you could go.'' he said, and I smiled. ''But you couldn't be gone more than a few hours and I don't want you even moving on the crutches alone for more than about 10 minutes at a time.'' he conditioned, which I happily agreed to.

The next few days passed incredibly slowly. I was able to see everyone almost every day as they came to visit and Brian explained how the funeral service would work so that I could be prepared. On Tuesday, Sonic and Brian both came to get me around noon. The funeral would start at 1 and I had to be back by no later than 4, so we went straight home so I could get ready. I was able to take a quick and careful shower, Carly had to sit right outside the door the whole time just in case, and she helped me get dressed afterwards into a black dress similar to hers and all the other girls'. The boys also wore similar black outfits and we left at about 12:30, arriving 20 minutes later. Brian greeted all the other people as they arrived, but I hadn't met hardly any of them. Sonic was now in charge of me and wouldn't allow me to be set down even on the crutches I had brought.  
>Ideally, the younger kids would have stayed home, but they had convinced Brian they understood and accepted what was going on and should be allowed to come. So it was all of us, plus Charlotte and Sonic of course, and a few other friends or family members I had never gotten to meet.<br>The service started right on time, following the mood set by the bleak and grey November world. The time came where whoever wanted could get up and say a few words, marking Sonic's cue to let me off on my own with the crutches. I was the third person up to speak, after Brian and, apparently, one of our uncles.  
>I took a deep breath as the eyes fell on me, beginning my speech. ''Jason Stewart Rosalyn. He was a husband, a brother, a friend, and to me, a dad. That's what I always called him, but having now lost him, I start to wonder about all the meaning in those words I never got. I'm Amelia Tracy Rosalyn, to you just Amy, and standing here today, I feel all of the regret that can be felt with the passing of a loved one. But why do I regret it? So many times, he has hurt me or scarred me or just plain frustrated me. So many times I wished I could get away from him, but now he has gotten away from all of us. He wasn't perfect or sometimes even qualified to be our Dad! He had his faults and his defects and he wasn't always there for us...but that's <em>why<em> I regret that he's gone.  
>"You all see me standing up here on crutches with several broken bones and those are almost all his fault! But I don't hold a grudge and I'm not glad he's gone. I regret it, because I never got to know him. My own father, who was always so far away in his alcoholic daze or his drug induced rages that I could never get close enough to really meet him. I was never able to just talk with him and not be afraid of those painful affects of his highs. I could never ask him why.<br>''Why would he choose to do this to himself and all of us? What hurt him so much on the inside to make him resort to such a thing? I was never able to ask him, and now I never will be. I regret this. I regret because I've lost my Dad before I could ever even get to know him. Just him, without the side-effects of his escape from us. I'm not mad at him; just sad that I couldn't see him at his best. So now as we all tell him goodbye, I say it to a man I feel I have never met.'' I finished my speech, wiping a tear off my face and hobbled away from the little podium set at the head of his grave, whispering to him my final words as I passed. ''I love you, Daddy.''

**A/N: Really sad chapter:'( I know you guys were hoping to see a little payback to Amy's dad after all that and here I'm making her regret it, but it's just the way it happened in my mind. Plus, it's all really true. Parents who beat their kids will earn fear and hatred, but more than those regret. I may be putting too much blame on the alcohol here and not enough on he who tipped the bottle, but it's the truth. Once you cross a line, it's harder than you think to get back. Like a smoker who says he/she just wants to prove to themselves it isn't that addicting and from the first drag they're hooked and its already too late to go back. The first time I got depressed and ended up with a blade on my arm, I saw how well it worked and knew how bad it was at the same time. I swore I'd never do it again, but only countless scars later did I realize I had. Because you don't realize it anymore after just one time and you're already past the line that you can't just step back over again.**

**Addictions of any sort are dangerous, so you can't always blame the person. Maybe they just wanted to do it once but the adrenaline or nicotine or alcohol or even blood pulled them right in and they couldn't get back.**

**Okay, sorry for my long-drawn Health class session there; just thought I'd explain a little better to give you all a glimpse of how dangerous it can be to do something even when you know it's wrong and only want to do it once. I'll stop preaching here now and let you all get onto reviews! I'll see if I can do one more update just so I don't leave you at such a sad spot. Okay, bye for now.**


	33. Perfect

**Black Rose**

**Song: Black Rose-Trapt Rating: 10 (Story not named after song; it's just coincidental, but the song really fits the whole Sonamy theme I've gone by). Alternate song (just in case you want two:D) F***ing Perfect by Pink Rating: 9**

**Chapter 33-Perfect**

I was only vaguely aware of someone else in the room. A few hours ago, I had to take some medicine that knocked me right out, so now I was just kind of snoozing, unable to catch a hold of any consciousness. I could, though, hear the door open and Sonic's voice saying hello. Brian, who must have already been in the room, responded, sounding much closer to me. I tried to open my eyes, but I was just too damn tired, so I gave into my position, tightening my body to try and get rid of the cold creeping into me now.  
>''Why isn't she covered up?'' I heard Sonic ask as my covers were gently raised and tucked around me. A warm hand brushed the hair out of my face, lingering on my cheek a few moments after.<br>Brian sighed longingly, saying ''you really do take care of her well.''  
>''Sometimes I think she's part reptile or something; I can't remember a time she was ever <em>warmer<em> than me.'' Sonic said modestly.  
>''But the fact that you know that...you really do know her well enough to make sure she's always okay.''<br>''It's because I really want to make sure nothing bad ever happens her, but obviously I'm not doing too well.''  
>''You're doing better than I ever was. When she was younger I always just assumed Lindsey would take care of her, so I never really did much for her than. Or now for that matter.'' he sighed, ''I'm sorry, has anyone told you about Lindsey?''<br>''Not really; I know she was Amy's older sister and she died in a car wreck, but...''  
>''Well her and Amy were really close; they took care of each other and stuck together for their own safety pretty much.''<br>''How for their safety? If it's not too personal.''  
>''No, that's fine. See, they always had it hardest with our parents. I'm the oldest and was always like the favorite because they meant to have me. Lindsey was unexpected, and Amy was just kind of unintended. They had only been thinking about having another kid when they found out about Lindsey and didn't really want any more, but they never...took any precautions that could have prevented any more kids, so with Amy, they just said 'what the hell; let's have a big family!'.''<br>''She never told me any of that; I just assumed it all just kind of happened before they had time to regret biting off more than they could chew.''  
>''Well, she always hated that story,'' I did, ''but that's what happened. That's why they were always much harder on Amy and Lindsey when she was around.''<br>''I always thought it seemed like she had it hard, but...I never knew all that.''  
>At least I hadn't had to say it all. I felt a hand slide under mine and it took about all of my concentration to close my grip around it.<br>''Okay, I told _you_ something about her, so now you tell _me_ something.'' Brian said.  
>''Like what?''<br>''Well, what was she like when you met her? Or how did you guys meet anyway? Did she get half way across the planet to find you guys or did you meet her somewhere in between?''  
>''You know I'm still not even sure how, but she ended up over there one day and decided to stay. From what she told me, she was on her own for a while after she ran away, but she just happen to be walking by one day when Cream's mom, Cream was the smallest little bunny,'' I heard Brian agree, ''well she was looking for a babysitter and Amy happened to make an offer. After that, everything worked itself out and she just stayed there.''<p>

I felt kind of sneaky listening in on their conversation, but there's wasn't really anything I could do; I didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, but I was stuck between sleep and being awake, so I just went with it.

"Wow; so she really walked across half Mobius before she ever decided she was home."

"I guess so."

"Has she changed since than? That you can tell at least." Brian asked.

"A lot. But lately I'm starting to see some of the old Amy again. She was always…eccentric. Like she knew what she wanted and wouldn't settle for less. She really never gave up until the end back then. But since she's been here, she always seemed…scarred. More like doing what she could and knowing that had to be enough."

"Yeah, that sounds about right to me. But Amy's never been one to take any crap. Like that hammer of hers; if she wants everyone to be quiet, that's what'll happen." Sonic laughed at this, agreeing.

There was silence for a short while and I felt a hand gently caress my cheek, sending chills spiking through my body.

"You really like her, huh?" Brian asked.

"Of course! She's like my whole life! If anything happened to her and I couldn't help…I just don't know. I really do love her."

"Well just so you know, she's only really talked to me once since I found out about you being here and even I know she feels the same way."

"I know." I could _feel_ the whole room smiling, or maybe that was just me. It didn't matter. "So what do you think of her plan? She has told you, right?"

"Yeah; I was talking to Charlotte the other night and we both think it's a pretty good idea. All the kids seem to be way more than on bored for it, so I guess we're in too."

That was enough of a surprise to make me literally FORCE my eyes open! I sat straight up, ignoring the spiking pain in my sides and throwing myself around one of the two figures next to the bed, squealing with excitement!

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" I was practically yelling while I squeezed Brian with all my might! It wasn't much; hospitals took away a lot of might, so I was left with only a moderately suffocating hug. By the time I finally fell back onto the bed, they were both laughing very hard.

"You were awake all along?" Brian asked through a few last chuckles.

"No, I was just listening in my sleep!" I defended.

"Oh Amy," Sonic laughed, but I was smiling ear to ear anyway.

"You really did mean it, right Brian?" I asked excitedly.

"Even if I didn't, I think it's too late not to at this point." He joked.

"Oh drat!" I faked, pumping I fist to my side in false regret. So perfect was real. And maybe this was how it felt. Perfect made your cheeks hurt from smiling too, but in a good way.

**A/N: Gave you guys two songs to choose from here! Though Black Rose basically describes the story in general (or at least all the Sonamy aspects of it). It's really deep and very beautiful and if none of you did while reading, I suggest checking it out sometime later on. I'll try to update soon if I can, but no promises; school's officially back in and between that, chores, and my sister using the computer, I don't have much time here, but I'm giving you guys whatever I can. So thanks for all your reviews and support, because that makes it really worth it for me as a writer. **


	34. Step One

**Black Rose**

**Song: Never Surrender-Skillet Rating: 8**

**Chapter 34-Step One**

It was a whole long week before I was out of the hospital, but I survived it without dying of boredom! Sonic had gone home to see the others for a few days (on my command) and went over the basics of everything with them, but he was leaving it up to me to tell them the whole long story of what had gone on here, which I wasn't particularly looking forward to. Either way, he was back by the time I was allowed to go home, ignoring the doctors that I should have been able to get around mostly on my crutches now. He stayed by me just about every second of every day.

I got into the habit of calling home (my _real_ home) every day and discussing with them and my siblings the plan for our first trip. We had things worked out so that we would go once just a few days after I got out of the hospital and just stay for the weekend. After that, we would come again during everyone's winter break and work out the last preparations for us moving back. I would return with everyone 10 and under, along with possibly Charlotte, while the others stayed and built the houses we would decide on upon our winter visit while the rest of us here packed everything up and tried to sell the house.

This would mean at _least_ a month away from Sonic, Brian, Carly, Carson, Jason, and possibly Hannah (depending on whether or not she wanted to stay and help them). It would be pretty bad, but it would all be worth it in the end. Plus, Sonic and I had agreed that if we didn't see each other for a while, we'd have a good excuse to hide out for a while and 'catch up' on everything. It was basically our excuse for not wanting to gross everyone out if we wanted to get a little romance. That particular conversation had almost a zillion smirks.

It was Friday and everyone had a little weekend bag ready for our first trip all together out to see everyone. Sonic and Charlotte were loading the cars, since everyone was still at school and Brian wouldn't be off work for another hour. He was taking off early and we would leave as soon as the school bus got here. I hadn't been allowed to do ANYTHING to prepare for the trip; even packing my own bag! Sonic was really strict about making sure I sat back and just waited for them to do everything, so now I knew how he felt when I, or anyone, wanted to take a run (or even walk) with him and insisted he follow their pace.

So I sat in the garage and tried to organize the bags in the car without being allowed to touch them.

"No wait, put that one in there and…leave that on the back seat. Oh! That has to go on the bottom!" I tried hopping on one foot over to the car to straighten what was sure to be an avalanche the first time we stopped, but Sonic grabbed me around the waist from behind, leaving me in midair, squirming to try to get over on my own.

"You really need to learn to be still." He said quietly into my ear. I sighed and fell limp in his arms. He chuckled and set me back on the hood of the car that had yet to be packed where I had been sitting before. "You can't make me be still or do nothing forever you know."

"I know, but I can for now." He smirked, defeating me as always.

"Well you've gotta at least let me drive one of the cars there." I said, bringing up the subject for the first time.

"I don't _have_ to."

"You also don't have to carry me everywhere!" I suggested.

"Nice try." He laughed, making me cringe as he stuffed a pillow into the back when it _clearly_ should have been up front.

"Toss the pillow over the seat; Timmy's gonna want that." I said, "But _will_ you let me drive?"

"Why?"

"Because Brian and I are the only ones who know the way, so he can drive one car and I'll drive the other! Plus I reeeealy want to!" I pleaded.

"I don't think so Ames…" at least he sounded like he was still pondering it; that meant I had the chance to change his mind!

"Pleeeassse?" I asked, doing my cutest pouty face.

"But your foot!" he tried, I was weakening his impenetrable defenses.

"I won't have to do anything but move it up and down on the pedal! I really want to." He was closer now.

I used all my natural feminine abilities in seducement, wrapping my arms slowly around him and holding the cutest pout I could muster. He lifted me off the car and I wrapped my legs around him to keep us close together. This was my new most common position, holding myself against him so he could carry me like a child latched onto their parent. I pouted my lips out a little bit more and batted my eyes a few times, slow and sweetly.

He looked at loss for words; it was the first time I felt like I had him completely wrapped around my finger, like he'd do just about anything or agree with anything I asked right now. It took all my strength to not laugh; I had to keep pouting until he gave in. I didn't like abusing the fact that I had even a little control over him, but it was funny knowing that I could be so…"persuasive".

"Please?" I whispered one last time.

He sighed, "Fine." He was reluctant, but my devious plan had worked!

"Yay!" I cheered, the pout disappearing so I could smile happily, leaning forward the half an inch necessary to crash our lips together and kiss him roughly.

He sighed again, unable to _not_ smile back at my huge toothy grin. "I guess I'm riding than." He said.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I was still contemplating whether to just run or ride with you."

"Awww, you would choose a slow car instead of going 700 miles per hour just for me?" I asked.

"Well when you put it that way…" he joked, smiling, "I'd choose you over anything, Amy." He assured me.

I smiled again, bigger if it was possible, leaning back onto his mouth, more happily than excited this time. "I love you." I said against his mouth as the kiss slowed down a little.

"You too, baby." He said, taking time with a few more kisses, getting shorter with each one until we were just at a little peck. "Now if you'll stop being so seductive for a few minutes, we've still got another car to pack."

"Yeah, badly." I teased.

"What if I let you slide the bags into place this time?" he offered.

"It's better than nothing." I agreed, letting them bring the bags out while I placed them properly in the back.

Afterwards, I made Sonic step back and look at how much neater the car I had packed was. After saying how his was just as good, we went into a little argument of whether neatness mattered or not, ending with me winning and both of us making out behind the cars. I loved our fights. They often ended that way.

"Uh, we're…home." Jason said, standing a few feet away and snapping us out of our tongue battle.

"Eww! Were you guys kissing?" Samuel asked from outside the garage.

"No, we were making out. It's much different." I told him. Sonic chuckled, carrying me inside followed by the two others.

Inside was so hectic that you would have had to yell just to talk to the person next to you! Everyone was excited about the trip and all yelling and running around with joy. I told Sonic to set me down so I wouldn't be yelling into his ear as I tried to carry my voice over the chaos. He wrapped an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't put any weight on my bad foot as I tried different approaches to gaining attention, such as yelling and waving. Eventually, after deciding my feeble attempts just weren't working, I whipped my hammer out of thin air, making sure I didn't hit anyone as I swung it around and smacked it against the arm of the couch, very gently as to not break the old thing. A few of them jumped or screamed from surprise since I didn't often resort to using the hammer. Once they were all quiet and still, Sonic started laughing as I made the hammer disappear. I rolled my eyes and got on to my point.  
>''Alright, I know everyone's excited about going on a weekend trip,'' I began,<p>

''And getting to meet all your friends and see where you were gone to!'' a few of them added in.  
>''That too,'' I agreed, ''but you all have to listen up so we can get going here in a minute.'' they nodded. ''We got everything packed up already, so if there was ANYTHING you forgot, make sure to get it now so we can get it in the car. We're leaving as soon as Brian gets here in a few minutes and we might be driving for a long time. I don't want to have to stop for potty breaks every few minutes, so <strong>EVERYONE<strong> go now. If you're hungry, come to the kitchen and let's fix a snack, because we might not stop for supper until really late. Anything you need, do it now, got it?''  
>Everyone agreed and scattered out doing all the things I had said. I turned to Sonic, who was still holding me a few inches off the floor with only one arm.<br>''Kitchen?'' I suggested, knowing he wouldn't let me walk there.  
>He had me there in the (literal) blink of an eye where some of the kids were already searching for a snack. I helped everyone get their food together while Sonic made a few last checks that they had everything they needed around the house. Charlotte was outside 'greeting' Brian at his car, or so I figured having heard his car and seen her sneak outside about five minutes ago.<br>I made sure everyone had taken a potty break and had their snacks if they wanted one after Brian made it in. After everyone was ready, we loaded into the two big cars around 4:00. Brian and Charlotte sat up front of one with Carson, Jason, Hannah, Samuel, and Timmy in the back. In the other car was Sonic and I up front with Carly, Tony, Joseph, Michelle, and Angie behind us. I led the way out of the garage and on our way to introduce everyone to what even they would soon call home. 

**A/N: OMG! They're on their way back! YAY!:D I personally thought this chapter was adorable and I hope you guys liked it too! I'll try to do a few more today and we might actually get this story finished! I hate that it had to go by so fast, but you guys made every update worth it with your wonderful reviews, so let's see a few last ones from everybody reading this please Thanks to all of you out there; review and refresh and you should see another chapter! :D**


	35. And Here

**Black Rose**

**Song: Coming Home-Diddy Rating: 6**

**Chapter 35-And Here**

We were driving for about five hours straight when everyone was complaining about being too hungry. Sonic called Brian's cell for me to check in with them, finding the same complaints. I completely disapproved of drive-thru, even if it were much faster. So we pulled into a restaurant parking lot and explained in the parking lot to everyone that they had to be on their best behavior, since they all hardly ever got to eat out.  
>Even in a public place, Sonic refused to let me walk on my crutches, so he carried me into the restaurant piggy-back style. They had to pull three large tables together for our party of 14, which everyone thought was just the coolest thing ever! By the time we finished, everyone was nodding off a little in their seats. Sonic carried one of them out and brought back my crutches so I could walk out on my own while him, Brian, Charlotte, Jason, and the twins carried the younger kids who were already pretty much asleep. I was headed back onto the interstate with all the younger kids asleep in the backseat, not yet feeling tired because of the two coffees I had in the restaurant. ''How do you think they fall asleep so fast?'' Sonic whispered with a chuckle, which I had no good answer to.<br>''I guess it's just one of those little kid things.''  
>''Probably...That was pretty cool with your hammer earlier. They got quiet <em>really<em> fast.'' we laughed quietly. ''But you wanna know what I don't get?''  
>''What?''<br>''One is how _you_ can lift that hammer and no one else can, but I was holding you when you took it out earlier and I held you _and _that huge thing when I couldn't even lift it last time!''  
>''Yeah, that is weird.'' I said.<br>''And you don't know how it works?''  
>''Do you know how your speed works?''<br>''What do you mean?''  
>''Well, is everyone in your family fast? Because last time I checked, going faster than the speed of light isn't a common genetic trait.''<br>He laughed, ''Touché. I guess you're right, but still...where'd you even _get_ that hammer?''  
>''I'll never tell.'' I smirked and he kissed my cheek.<br>After only about three hours, Brian had called and said we should stop somewhere and try to get some sleep. The plan was to drive really late and be there before morning, but it was already 1:30 and we still had at least seven more hours to go. Everyone was tired if not asleep, including me now, so we got off the next exit and pulled into the best looking hotel. They said their biggest rooms had two beds and a pull-out couch, which would each fit about two people each, so we rented two big rooms, splitting up in the same way we had for the ride. That made for seven people in rooms that should hold six, so we had to squeeze the three youngest from each group all into one bed. The other four would be two on one bed two on the couch. Luckily, I had planned for this and packed one big bag for if we had to stop for one night.  
>After carrying in the sleepy children, anyone awake helped to pull some pajamas onto them and tuck them into bed without even getting their full awareness. While Carly changed in the bathroom, I sat on the pulled-out couch and slid out of my jeans and into some soft red sweat pants and took off the shirt I was wearing, since I had a good under shirt I could sleep in. Sonic basically just pealed off the T-shirt he had worn because of the cold day. He kept on the pair of black pants he had and crawled onto the couch-bed with me. Carly came out of the bathroom and turned off the last light, getting into the other space in the bed across from us.<br>''I could've kept driving you know.'' I complained in a whisper. I had been opposed to the idea of stopping before we got there, but was easily overruled.  
>''Oh you hush. You're tired and you know it! If it was up to you, Amy, we might drive for three days straight without resting!'' he accused almost silently.<br>''It wouldn't take that long to get there!''  
>''I know, but if it did...''<br>''Oh whatever.''  
>I could feel his lips form a smile against my cheek, which I leaned towards so that it was my lips, which his smile only widened against.<br>''Goodnight.'' he said after the short kiss broke.  
>''Goodnight.'' I copied, laying into his warm arms and gladly allowing sleep to recruit me.<p>

After a few hours of uneasy sleep (fueled by too much coffee and excitement), I was able to open my eyes and blink away traces of sleep. Sonic must have already gotten up, since he wasn't next to me in the bed anymore. I glanced over at the clock, remembering the hotel had a breakfast bar open until 9:00, and noticed it was already 8:30. I turned towards the others, who were all still sleeping, and tried not to feel guilty for waking them up so rudely.

"Time to get up! Come on everyone, wake up!" I yelled toward them, having no other way to wake them up since I was stuck in the bed until Sonic came back from the bathroom to carry me. A few groans were emitted from the lumps on the bed as a few of them yawned or sat up stretching. "Come on guys, breakfast is out for the next 30 minutes, so we gotta get up. Check out time in an hour and a half." I announced as a few more sat up. Now mostly everyone was awake and trying to open their eyes.

I let them yawn and stretch without further interruption and Sonic came out of the bathroom scrubbing a towel over his head. He tossed it back in the bathroom after finishing drying himself off with his quills looking messy after being roughly dried. It actually made him look pretty sexy with the messy look.

"Do we have to get dressed to go down for breakfast?" Michelle asked.

"Nope. Everyone ready?" I asked and the other kids stood up, finishing their stretches and agreed.

Sonic came over and pulled me against him, scooping my lips up into a passionate good morning kiss.

"Oh, I have awful morning breath." I warned him.

"Really?" He kissed me slowly again, "You taste pretty good to me." He said, causing an involuntary smile as I leaned back against him. A few of the younger ones 'eww'ed, making us both smile and deepen it a little, just to tease them.

"Good morning." He whispered with a smirk as we parted. "Ready to go down for breakfast?"

"Let's stop by and make sure the others are up first." I suggested as we went over and knocked on Brian's door a few times.

A groggy Jason let us in so that we could help wake everyone up in there. After I was sure they weren't going back to sleep, Sonic and I took our group down to the lobby. A few people stared at our large group, specifically at me clinging onto Sonic like a kid, but I had gotten used to that after he vowed to not let me walk unless it was required. We fixed our plates and took all the free tables.

After everyone had eaten, we went back up to make sure all of our stuff was together. Most of us stayed in our pajamas, since they would be comfortable for the long car ride we had left. After checking out, everyone piled back into the cars for the next five hours or so.

We drove through lunch, passing around a few sandwiches I had prepared the day before, and made it there around 4:00. We were meeting everyone at Tails' workshop, since it was the biggest place there was with a heater. All the kids were fascinated as we pulled up, noticing right away its size and airplanes right inside. I parked right next to the door with Brian and Charlotte beside us as everyone piled out and stretched their legs. Sonic zoomed around and grabbed me before I could even pick up the crutches on the floor beside my seat.

"How am I supposed to hug everyone?" I asked, but was answered as Cream, Tails, and Knuckles all appeared behind him, wrapping their arms around me before I was out.

"It's so good to see you again, Amy!" Cream trilled as the other two agreed.

"I'm happy to see all of you guys too!" I said as the hug broke. I was happy to have kept in much better touch this time, making it less overwhelming to see them now. We all hugged quickly but had to retreat inside before anyone froze. "Well let me introduce everyone." I said before anyone could scatter or wander around too much, since it needed to get out of the way. Sonic set me down and I stood on one foot and leaned against the little sofa right inside. "Okay, you guys remember Brian," I gestured to him, as he stood above everyone but Knuckles and even with Sonic's heads, "Plus Charlotte, his fiancée," I was just going by age to simplify things. "And this is Carly and Carson, they're twins and 15 years old; Jason is 14; Hannah's 12; Tony's 10 and Timmy's nine; Samuel, Michelle, and Joseph are six five and four, and Angie's three." I finished up with my siblings introduction and moved on to everyone else. "Okay you guys, and this is Knuckles, Rogue, Tails, and Cream." I gestured to them as I spoke, though I was sure no one would remember everything the first time.

"Wow!" Timmy was the first to coo. "Where did you get all these airplanes?"

"I built them." Tails announced proudly. It wasn't everyday he got to ditch the modesty and brag a little, which he _TOTALLY_ deserved!

"You _built _them?" they asked, astonished.

"I can show them to you if you guys want?" Tails offered, looking to me for permission.

"Go ahead." I said as a small wave of cheers fell over them and Tails took them off on the grand tour of his workshop. I stayed and caught up with the others a little, thinking how nice it was to be here again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Probably the last update for today! Let's see some reviews before this story ends please! Thanks you guys for sticking with me and I'll try to make sure the story ends really well. I'm coming to a close with this and I just want to let you know that all your reviews, feedback, and support is what made this story worth writing, so thanks everyone!:D**


	36. Sweet and Sadly

**Black Rose**

**Song: the One-Skillet Rating: 9**

**Chapter 36-Sweet and Sadly**

After only a day there we had to leave, though we'd be back in a few weeks. Everyone enjoyed meeting each other, my siblings and all of our friends who lived out there. I was sure that my plan would work after seeing how well everyone reacted with one another. I couldn't help wondering why I hadn't thought of this sooner, but the obvious answer leaped on me at once and I tried to forget that point.

A few weeks later, everyone had their winter break and we left early the morning of their first day out of school. We arrived in the after-noon and, even though it was an awful, bitter-cold day, everyone jumped out and started running around the open country land near the beach and Tails's workshop, trying to scrape together enough of the scattered snow to have a snow ball fight, but with hardly any luck.

I made them all come in since no one was dressed for the cold and Sonic came out of the huge shed, he had run there ahead of us, and hugged me against him, still refusing to let me use my own crutches.

"Wow, you were only gone for about a day and it's still so nice to see you again." He said, holding me against him and away from the cold.

"The next few months are gonna be awful." I said pouting.

"But imagine how good it'll be to see each other again." He said, and it was true. That was the only purpose of our agreement that he wouldn't come and check up on me. Plus I wondered if he trusted me on my own for that long anymore.

"Guys, get in here! It's freezing!" Rogue called out the door, pulling us back to reality just before we came close enough for our lips to meet. But the wind and snow were too real to waste time in and Sonic sped back into the workshop after everyone else.

Sonic let me down on the little sofa next to Cream so she could say hi while he went to greet Brian and the little kids with some of the others.

"Hi Cream." I said as she leaned over to hug me.

"It's so great that you get to come back here forever again Amy!"

"I know! I wish I could have seen you more often in the past few years; I feel like there's a lot we missed out on together."

"Me too." She agreed. It would have been a sad moment, but Cream had a way of making sadness a physical impossibility.

We stayed for the whole week they had off from school, making out final plans for construction and location to the houses we had all agreed on for our big move. Finally, everything was set and everyone had to say a few last goodbyes to last for a few months, however long it took to get our old house sold and the new ones built.

When we left that time, the twins, Jason, Hannah, Tony, Brian, Charlotte, and Sonic all stayed to help Knuckles and Tails build a few houses. Brian and Charlotte would have their own house who-knows-where (they were both staying to decide together), Carly would share a house with Hannah, Samuel, and Michelle right next to mine with another connected to it for Carson, Jason, Tony, and Timmy. Of course, since they were connected, they could all switch out as they pleased. Joseph and Angie would share the extra bedroom and my (and Sonic's) house. It had four bedrooms, originally one for me, him, and two extras, but we wanted to keep at least one designated extra room for when Carly or Carson needed a break. Basically it wasn't very strict on who went where, but we at least wanted to build some basic guidelines to know what we were working with.

Sonic and I had to keep our 'mushy-romancey-stuff' (as the little kids called it) to a minimum, which also gave none of the others any idea as to our now more intimate relationship. It was kind of funny, really. How they could notice little traces of us together when everyone was around each other. But since I was a part of it, it seemed much easier to pick on the sparks set off by the others.

I saw the way Cream and Tails would brush slowly by each other or linger in one another's gaze for extended periods. Than there was Knuckles and Rogue, who didn't take into account that some of their company was under 16 and didn't quite understand why their lips would search all over each others bodies, having NO boundaries like most other people. Or the way Knuckles's hand might start on Rogue's shoulder or hers on his knee and slowly make its way to a more…restricted area. I couldn't help but suppress a giggle every now and than when they ended up making out for no apparent reason in the middle of some group discussion.

At night, Sonic would always sneak off into my room after the others had gone to bed and we were able to talk in private or just enjoy the comfort, or in my case warmth, of one another's arms. It was funny, ending up not really trying to hide us being together but than seeming like it was a big trick to see how long it would take them to find us hiding around a corner to enjoy each other's lips or how he didn't just hold me, but our bodies were always pressed together in some way. He had kept his word quite well on never letting me go again. But of course, that couldn't last forever.

When we left, Vanilla agreed to let Cream come with us back to my house. I hadn't had much time to catch up with her and we both thought it would be fun. Plus, I think Sonic had told her to go and make sure I did little to nothing in packing everything and trying to get the house sold. We went around saying our goodbyes to everyone, longer for some since it would be the first time in a long time I'd be away from some of my siblings for so long and the first ever some of them would be apart. I hugged all of them and Sonic carried me to the car, setting me in the driver's side opposite to everyone else, so that we were out of view while they finished up their own fare-wells.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked me.

"The question is, will _you?_" I teased slightly.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said with a smile. "Just remember; I'm only a phone call away."

"And 10,000 miles." I added, but he shrugged like it was nothing, though to him it might have been.

I kissed his cheek, which he turned away from so that it was his lips. In an attempt to not get carried away, I broke away slowly before it could heat up too much, though heat would have been quite welcome at the moment. I looked over to the others, finishing their hugs and making their way over. Cream kissed Tails on the cheek, causing them both to blush fiercely, though I thought it was more of being seen than having an awkward moment with each other.

"I'll miss you." He said, kissing my cheek quickly before I had to close my door.

"I'll miss you more." I said certainly, "Bye."

"Goodbye sounds too permanent. How about, see ya?"

"That works."

Our conversation rolled away just before the car did, leaving all of them for almost three whole months.

"So," I began as Cream closed her window from waving and we got onto the highway, "you and Tails, huh?"

She blushed again.

**A/N: Sweet and Sadly; name says it all, huh? At least its not forever this time! I'll try to update soon, but right now I have French fries burning, so bye everyone! Review for a swifter update!**


	37. Look up When You're Down

**Black Rose**

**Song: Here Without You-3 Doors Down Rating: 7**

**Chapter 37-Look Up When You're Down**

I was supposed to stay on my crutches for another two months, giving me the first time away from Sonic to actually use them, and then where this big boot thing for another six weeks afterwards. As for my ribs and back, they had mostly healed, though I had to wear this cast during the day to keep my back straight or whatever for just another three weeks, so I was rendered pretty useless anyway, though I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from _trying _to help out_._

We got there on a cold day, what else would you expect in December, but at least the sun was out now. Cream took in every word with awe as I showed her around the house. Confessions had been poured out to the others during our first visit and they now knew all about my family, past present and future, and a lot more about my depressing background, though I hadn't specifically explained my little suicide outburst from a few months ago now. That, at least, I wanted to keep secret.

Tony, Timmy, and Samuel started school back the next day, leaving only Michelle, Joseph, Angie, Cream, and me alone at the house. Things would have been much quieter had we not so much work to do. I coordinated very carefully, making sure everything was just right in the packing so that we could fit as much as possible into every box. Once the little kids had been set off packing toys or clothes or whatever else I was sure they could handle, Cream and I would go off to the kitchen and pack all the glass or breakable things in careful newspaper blankets. We talked the whole time every day, catching up on the past three years we had missed out on. Cream eventually pried out all my secrets and was really shocked to find out I was capable of such depression, but I guess that could be expected from her of all people.

I talked to realtors who could help advertise the house on the market, who said it would sell pretty well if we could get enough packed to make it seem less crowded. That also would help it look less cluttered and messy, so we quickened our packing pace to try to get things out of the way before people came to try to see it. Whenever we got a lot of boxes packed and couldn't do much more to make it look less cluttered, we rented a shed to keep everything in until Tails had time to come by and get it all in his ship to move it ahead of time.

I kept busy without doing work that was hard on me by packing things that didn't require much movement to go around and collect, coordinating other packing operations, or going to the realtors' office to make sure all the paperwork was right. Once the house was less full, we were able to rearrange a little to optimize looks for house-showings and when it came time to load all the big things that couldn't be packed. At one point I had to get the others to help me fix up the basement, a task I was sure would be no fun. I had gotten all the water out and patched up where it leaked some time ago in the summer, but there was still mold and dry rot all over it, so we cleaned it up, replacing a few window-sills or boards or whatever, and put in some carpet to cover the smell. By the time we finished, which took about a week, it actually seemed like a nice room and I wished I would have had time to do so years ago.

The weeks passed, packing boxes and rearranging to get everything ready. Cream was a huge help having around, being able to do the big things with little to no help from me or any of the younger kids. Everyone packed while I dug through paperwork to try to get the house sold by the time we left. We kept in contact with the others every night as they told how things were going and changed the deadline almost every night (fluctuating from it'll be done by February to January to March and back to February again). From what I could get, they'd probably finish just after we did, giving us plenty of time to make final checks on everything over here.

I introduced Cream to Nikkie and they got along quite nicely. We kept the little kids over there every now and than if there were people coming to look at the house and they couldn't be in the way, but mostly they were good and got to stay over just fine when others came. Tails had flown over a few times to take boxes, so we had better chances of showing the house, which did help significantly from my perspective, though there were always a few things I wished we had kept out or put in with the loads, never too important either way.

Most of the furniture was gone by now, leaving us with a few mattresses on the bedroom floors, clothes that we wore out of their boxes, and the pantry with only things like soup or cereal that didn't require much to get them cooked for meals. It was late January before the visitors finally started slowing down to only coming every few days or so.

"Hello, my name is Amy and this is Cream. We'll be showing you around the house today and if you have any questions just speak up." I began after Cream had let in a family here to look around. We decided that we could show people around without a realtor, who didn't know nearly as much about the house as me or even any of the kids.

"That's great. Kids, don't wander off now." The father said to three little kids trailing behind him and his wife.

"No, that's fine. They can explore around if they like; I have little siblings who would be happy to show them around if you don't mind that." I suggested.

"That would be nice." The mom said. I called in Timmy, the oldest one here when they had no school, and he took the excited young visitors off and around with the others.

We toured the rooms, making light conversation as we went, and giving the couple statistics and sizes for the house, yard, and rooms, which Cream and I had memorized. I had gotten used to dragging myself around on the crutches, which all the buyers asked about. I would explain that it was just a bad foot and that I was fine to show them around, but now I 'walked' without even noticing the crutches, having come accustomed to there little click and small extra effort following me around everywhere.

"This is the master bedroom here. It has a bathroom branching off that connects to another bedroom right here." I pointed out Brian and Dad's old rooms and let them step in and look around.

"Oh, look at that, honey! What a nice backyard too! And I could grow a wonderful garden just over there when it warms up!" the wife pointed around at such things as we went.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for in a house?" Cream wondered.

"Not that we haven't already seen here. We were looking to find a bigger place since my wife is due to have twins in a few months here, so we needed more space. This house is definitely the best we've seen so far." The man explained.

"Yes!" His wife agreed, "There's plenty of space inside and the backyard would be perfect for the kids! Can you tell me, is it a good neighborhood?"

"Definitely! Almost all the people around here are nice and family friendly, so you wouldn't have to worry about that! Plus, since it isn't a busy street they can play in the front yard without you having to worry about traffic or anything." I explained.

"Well I think you've found some buyers." The man said proudly.

We set a deal and all that was left was signing the paperwork and us moving out. Finally, around February 4th, Tails called and told us that everything was about ready, so I changed the move out/in date up a few days. We had met up with the couple and their kids a few times for dinner or a play date, discussing the house a little more a signing the paperwork that officially entrusted it to them, so that was all covered already. I went by the elementary school and it took about three days on its own to fill out all the paperwork to get the little kids un-enrolled; since I had posed as "Mrs. Rosalyn" for a few years now, it was hard to convince them that I was the legal beneficiary, but they eventually believed me. I was supposed to get off my crutches in a week, so we left the day after that, loading the last few things onto Tails's ship and setting off towards home; permanently.

**A/N: Second (maybe third) to last chapter you guys! Let's get in some last reviews and if there's enough support, which I won't determine until after the next (possibly last) chapter, I might do one more. Probably an epilogue or something, just since I always like seeing where everyone ends up and I've always liked stories ending that way. Extra reviews if you want that too! Thanks for all your support and for staying with me all this time! I've really enjoyed writing this story on its own, but you guys are what makes it worth posting, so thanks a million to all who have read and reviewed!**


	38. Forever

**Black Rose**

**Song: ECLIPSE (ALL YOURS)-METRICA Rating: 10!**

**Chapter 38-Forever**

Tails came in one of his biggest airplanes a few days later, the day after I went in and exchanged my crutches for some bulky boot that made it so I could walk on my foot but not move it any way by accident or on purpose. We loaded all the final furniture and boxes up, well, mainly Tails and Cream did that, but the little kids helped some and I was allowed to _help_ with a few parts since I was off the dreaded crutches now. A few hours later when we got there, I had to sit back and just watch, giving instructions, as Knuckles, Tails, and Brian took in all the boxes and furniture to the new duplex houses right beside mine and Sonic's, who had, evidently, gone for a long run just before we got there, unknowing of when we'd arrive. A few hours later, everyone gathered at the new houses for dinner together. I was helping Cream and Charlotte finish dinner when Samuel ran in and shouted how Sonic had finally gotten here. I waited for everyone else to tell him hi before I jumped in. He smiled at me as the others started going in.

"Glad I caught you outside, Ames." He said.

"And why's that?" I asked with a grin.

He answered by flashing forward to be right in front of me, cradling me in his arms as he did a gentle dip, crashing our lips together with a fiery passion that warded off the cold. Our tongues danced together and I relaxed into the dip, falling into the unawareness of the kiss. I knife could have stabbed me and I wouldn't have known (though I tried to silence the morbid thoughts from my brain).

Apparently it took less than a knife, hearing Knuckles whoop and laugh from just a few feet away.

"I knew it!" He accused as Sonic and I stood up.

"What's to know, Knucksy?" Sonic teased.

Knuckles looked aggravated, trying to think of a witty comeback but having all taken away by Sonic's answer. Finally, he just gave in with a childish taunting song, singing "Sonic and Amy sittin' in a tree!"

Sonic laughed "Knuckles and Rogue fuckin' on the beach!" he came back, making Knuckles's face turn a deep red as he sighed and went in. "I win." He declared, turning back to me.

"You guys are as bad as the kids only with dirty mouths." I scolded.

"Well it's his fault for interrupting my previous time occupancy regarding the mouth." He said with a sophisticated air, which I mentally blew away.

"No, it's your fault for _letting_ him distract your mouth."

"No, it's-"

"Oh hush!" I said, standing on the tippy toes of my good foot so that I could reach his lips without breaking my cast in the process.

He lifted me up, pressed tightly against each other, so that I was more level with him. I wrapped my legs around him in the old way I had from when he had insisted on carrying me everywhere, only now it felt more intimate than childish, having not seen him in so long. We carried on like that for a few minutes before I heard Cream clearing her throat from a few feet away. Our tongues retreated back to their own mouths as we both turned to give her our attention. She looked slightly befuddled, considering no one here (other than all the kids) had really seen or even heard about me and Sonic's new relationship.

"Um…dinner's ready you guys." She said, shaking off her bafflement.

"Okay, thanks Cream." Sonic said.

He started walking back towards the house when I stopped him. "I learned how to walk again! Don't you wanna see?" I said, but he shook his head no and instead carried me in until we got to the kitchen.

After everyone had sat down and fixed their plates, I stood back up for a quick speech.

"I just wanted to say thank you all so much! Everyone here has done so much to help me and my family out lately and I can never do enough to repay you all for it! You guys are the best and I hope you all know that! Thanks for everything you've done and I'm really glad I can be back here tonight with all of you." I said, sitting back down to let the meal commence.

Afterwards, everyone started going home while Carly and Carson tried their best to arrange everyone into their new rooms for their first night here. I pitched in and got them ready for bed while the twins went over who would sleep where on the first night. After changing everyone into their pajamas, I explained that I, Joseph, Angie, and Sonic would be right next door and they could come over or just call if they needed anything at all.

Carly agreed to let the two youngest ones stay over with her that night, since they wanted to be with everyone else the first night. That gave Sonic and I the break we were looking for.  
>''Goodnight.'' I called to everyone through the front door as we left the new houses. Sonic immediately scooped me up and I leaned as close to him as I could, trying to escape the freezing night air. ''Know where we're going?'' I asked him, sure he didn't plan on us going home.<br>''I was thinking about our cave.'' he suggested.  
>''Sure we won't freeze to death?''<br>''Well, _you_ might...'' he chuckled, ''I'm sure we'll be fine.'' he smirked, like he wasn't telling me something.  
>Before I could activate my skepticism, he took off running at a faster-than-light speed. We only had to zoom through trees for a minute; it was beyond me how he navigated his way in the dark so quickly without ever running into trees. Soon, we arrived at the special clearing I had only seen a few times with him. The air would have been moist, but it was so cold that I figured the water must have frozen, leaving it hard and stiff and cold. I never liked winter, much less snow; it was just cold and wet and inevitably miserable. Wrapped in Sonic's arms, though, I was isolated from the cold and wet and misery so that I couldn't feel winter, rather just see it. I watched the white crystals that drifted slowly down from the sky and the waterfall pouring through sheets of ice and I actually appreciated it, being away from the depressing cold. Sonic must have heard those thoughts crossing through my mind, as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. That's when a little light caught my eye. We were bathing in the rays of the moon and stars, but another flickering orange light jumped around behind the waterfall in 'our cave' as we called it.<br>I pointed over towards it, ''What's that?'' I asked.  
>He followed my finger and smiled. ''It's a fire. You wanna go and warm up?''<br>''Okay.'' I said, seeing right away how he grinned when I noticed it.

He jumped around the waterfall, which sprayed a freeing mist around itself that was impossible to avoid as we got into the little cave. There was a fire burning strong and brightly, illuminating the otherwise pitch black cave. I looked around to find a few pillows and blankets spread just behind the fire, lingering barely in the reaches of its light. He went around and set me down there, where the fire spread a stiff warmth that pushed away the chilly blackness awaiting outside it's zone of light. I smiled, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, trying to breath in the smell and warmth so that I could keep it inside me and maybe push away the impenetrable coldness that had blistered my bones for a few months now, since they night I realized just how possible and even easy it was to want to give into the eternal cold and blackness beyond life. A chill ran up my spine and I knew that that particular cold would follow me everywhere for the rest of my life. The thought was drown away as Sonic wrapped a hand around my wrist, prompting me to sit down. I fell obediently into his lap and leaned against him.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He wondered, sounding a little surprised.

"I mean, I can't have this perfect of a life right now without doing _anything_ to deserve it! What makes me deserve such a perfect boyfriend who sets up perfect evenings in perfect places and makes everything…"

"Perfect?" he guessed and I smiled. "You've done enough to deserve a little break." His lips graced gently over my cheek, "Plus, in case you haven't noticed, I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you too." I said.

He shifted positions so that he sat cross-legged with me in his lap but still facing him, my legs stretched to either side of him. With this new range, we leaned together and let lips caress lips and hands hold each other as close as possible.

"Maybe a little more than kinda." I whispered into his mouth after a few moments.

The kiss deepened as our tongues began to interact, exploring the all but forgotten reaches of each other's mouths. His lips slid off to the side, following my jaw done towards my neck.

"Maybe a lot more than kinda."

He laughed as his lips moved back and forth between my neck and cheek. Slowly, I leaned against him to push him into a laying position. I laid on top of him, tangling my hands in his hair as his slid up and down my waist.

"That's good, because more than kinda like you too." He said, taking a short break between little pecks on my cheek as my lips took over around his jaw and up to his cheeks. "In fact, I think I'd say I'm hopelessly in love with you, Amy." It seemed more like a promise than a statement.

I could feel my heart pounding and his just beneath me, beating in sync. I smiled against him as he rolled so that we lay more next to each other. His hand wandered a little farther down past the small of my back, where it usually stopped and rested even in our most thorough make-outs. My smile widened as a thought crept into my mind. I slowly slid my hands under his shirt and peeled it off his body.

"Daring." He stated, "and now you put an idea in my head." He smirked I leaned back enough to trace my hand over his muscular body I had nearly memorized.

"What is it?" I whispered very close to his ear, feeling the warmth of my breath as it drifted back towards me.

He smiled wider, his hand crawling slowly back up to my back where it slid underneath my stretchy sweater, waiting on the small of my back for further permission. I slid my arms into the sleeves and let him peel it off the rest of the way. Now I felt the full heat of his body pressed against my bare skin, hooking my leg up over his hip. One of his hands rested on my thigh while the other lazily fingered the hook on the back of my bra, timidly as if awaiting further consent. I had one hand tangled in his hair, slightly tugging his head back, while the other continued tracing his chest, now moving down more towards his abs. I moved my mouth against his lower jaw and he sighed longingly.

"Amy?"

"Mhm?" I didn't move my mouth from his face.

"If we go any further…" he was slightly hesitant, though I could tell it wasn't that he was afraid.

"Its okay," I whispered, quickly kissing his lips.

I fingered one of the draw strings on his sweats and he carefully clasped two fingers around the belt loop of my pants. Soon enough, it was almost nothing but our bodies pressed tightly together. His hand started at my ankle and ran up the length of my leg, sending tingles racing through my body as he stopped and pulled me closer with his hand on my thigh.

"If we do this…" He was too tense; I could tell he was holding back on me. My hands went to his shoulders, where they kneaded out the stress until he seemed to melt. "You'll have to marry me." He finally finished, making my seductive smile turn to one more of happiness.

"I'm all yours."

**A/N: I was gonna wait awhile to update, but then I saw I had exactly 100 reviews! So I figured it was enough of a special occasion for an update! :D I noticed that this is chapter 38 and I do plan on doing an epilogue, but I can't end on 39! It's just so close to 40! So I figured that between the two, I might as well make one extra chapter before I do my epilogue, just to make it an even 40. This chapter got a little…mature, but it's all part of the plot! Plus I didn't give too many dirty details and, hey, the rating said T, so take that! I'll do one more chapter and then the epilogue, but I can't promise a swift update. Reviews help though:3 I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for helping me get the story to stay strong going so long **


	39. And

**Black Rose**

**Song: Lost In You-Three Days Grace Rating: 10**

**Chapter 39-And**

I woke up slowly, trying to remain asleep, until I just couldn't stand the cool air settling over my nearly bare body. Though we had remained in each others' arms all night, our body heat was no longer at equilibrium and I could feel the significant difference from his hand and my back. I sighed quietly and took my time prying my eyes open, just for long enough to squint through the sunlight pouring in and reach for one of the blankets, which I tightly wrapped around me. I was being very careful to not wake Sonic up, as he was still lightly snoring. I lay back down on his chest, feeling his heart pulse beneath my ear, and smiled. My own heart was still on the verge of explosion from last night.

After a few minutes, the slight breeze tore through the blanket and I felt chilly bumps prickle up my legs. I sighed again, not wanting to have to put on the jeans I had worn last night since they were sure to be as icy as the cave itself; but all I had on right now was my pink and black underwear, the kind that was just a little shorter than booty shorts, and a baggy red jacket I had been forced to put on when the fire died down, though I only kept it zipped halfway as to not ruin the irreplaceable feeling of my bare skin on his. I slowly sat up; trying not to disturb Sonic, but his arms involuntarily wrapped around me and held me to his side. It made a new kind of goose bump come up my skin and my only choice (though mostly by will) was to snuggle closer to him.

He stirred a little and held me tighter, making me smirk, and I could sense his lips moments before they fell onto the top of my head.

"So you _are_ awake." I accused quietly.

"No; I was sleep-kissing." Came his groggy response.

I giggled a little, "Yeah, I've heard of that."

"Are you cold?" It was scary how well he knew me.

"Yes." He started to sit up but I held him tighter and pulled him back down.

"I can put some more wood on the fire and get this place warmed up again."

"I wanted _you_ to warm me." I stated, swinging one leg over him so that I could be completely on top. He chuckled a little, wrapping his arms back around me. "You do make a nice heater."

"And you make a nice ice cube." I crumpled my face up for a fake glare, but he just kissed my scrunched-up nose with a chuckle. "Have you ever seen your mad face in a mirror? Because it's really pretty adorable."

"That was a fake glare! If I was really mad you'd be scared stiff!"

"I'm sure I would." He laughed. I interrupted his laugh with a kiss, which was kind of odd, but in a nice way. "Guess what." He said after a moment.

"What?"

"Technically, even though nothing's official, I can call you my fiancée now." He stated proudly.

"What have I done," I said sarcastically, then turned to him and finished, "to deserve this?"

"Well, first off, you're just way too damn cute! Then there's how you-"

"It was a rhetorical question." I pointed out.

"I know."

I kissed his cheek for no apparent reason, but found myself thinking how I didn't need one, so I kissed him again just to spite myself! Then I found myself thinking how messed up my brain would have to be to try annoying my_self_! At least the whole conversation was in my head, so I sighed contentedly.

"You want breakfast or something?" He asked.

"No, I want _you_."

"Just don't eat me." He joked, so I nibbled his ear a little.

"But you're so tasty." I let my tongue trace his jaw up to his mouth.

He chuckled and opened his mouth so that our breaths could mingle into the kiss. By the time the kiss broke, my jacket had fallen off my shoulders, just hanging around my elbows now. His hands found that as invitation to trace my pronounced collar bone from the neck and smoothly across my shoulders until they fell back and locked behind me, holding our bodies together. His mouth took residence on my neck again, but didn't stay for very long.

"You so did that on purpose." He accused.

"What?"

"Made me get lost in you."

"I don't think I meant to, but I'm pretty sure I like it."

"Even if I stole your innocence?"

"I stole yours too!" I defended, wondering how that was a good defense in any way.

He laughed a little, which I joined, grateful for an escape from my stupid discomfited mind. Things were much less awkward with Sonic than with my mind.

"So you don't even care?"

"I care about you more, so not really. Do you?"

"Same." He said, sounding somewhat dazed.

I kissed his lips slowly, "Than there's no problem"

"Well, there's still breakfast." I sighed, letting him up and patiently waiting for his arms to wrap around me. They did and he slowly zipped up the top half of my jacket. "No wonder you're so cold."

"I liked it that way." I said, playfully rolling my eyes.

"Well…me too, but you're better warm than sexy." He winked and helped me up.

Behind one of the blankets near the fire was a little bag with some clothes, a thermos, and a small container. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and handed them to me, pulling another pair onto him. He took out the thermos and two little cups.

"Want some coffee?" he offered.

"You really came prepared, didn't you?"

"Yep." He smiled proudly.

"Well sure, if it's still warm." He poured the steaming black coffee into the cups, not letting his eyes leave me as I pulled on the baggy pants. I had to pull the draw strings out a lot before they were tight enough to not fall down and couldn't get the knot to stay tight enough. He laughed as I struggled with the too-long string, since they were some of his pants. I pouted, "Help me?"

He smiled and held the knot tight enough so I could tie it. His thumbs were on the inside once I got it, so he circled around and pulled me towards him with one hand on the small of my back and the other just a little lower. We shared one lingering kiss before moving on to coffee.

"Hungry?" he asked as we finished.

"Not really."

He rolled his eyes and opened the container, letting a puff of steam rise off from the packed bowl with cinnamon rolls, scrabbled eggs, bacon, and toast. He took a fork from the bag and scooped a big bite of cinnamon roll up and popped it into my mouth. It was still warm and melted on my tongue. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor, chewing slowly. When I opened my eyes, Sonic was smiling contentedly. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but before I could say anything, a bite of the toast with eggs on it was shoved in. I finished and swallowed, but covered my mouth before he could repeat his little trick.

"Stop doing that!" I said, and he laughed, so I snatched the fork and forcefully fed him a bite of the cinnamon roll. He swallowed while stifling his laughter. "How'd you like it?" I smirked.

"I thought it was pretty tasty."

"Wrong!" I shoved another bite of whatever; I didn't bother to check, into his mouth.

When he finished, we both started laughing hysterically and gave up on feeding each other. It was a lot sweeter when couples on TV did it. We spent a while later enjoying the peace and quiet of the isolated little cave. I couldn't honestly grasp how life could be this perfect and kept expecting to be awaken any moment now by my father throwing me to the floor. Of course Sonic asked what was bothering me and I told him, but he did help comfort me and assure that things really were going to be that good…forever.

"You have to believe me, Amy." He said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I do; that's why I'm crying." I tried to convince him they were tears of joy.

He hugged me tighter and kissed away the tears drops. We stayed like that most of the day and finally decided it was getting too cold to stay any longer.

"So I still have to share you sometimes." He said as I slid on the backpack, now packed with everything from the cave.

"Don't _have_ to, but should." I smiled, "It's up to you really."

"Now why's that? You should have a say in your own life!"

"It's like I said last night; I'm all yours! But I'll let you know if I need anything that you don't think of on your own."

"You sound doubtful."

"Because you usually do know what I need better than me! So I'll pretty much leave it up to you."

"So I'm in charge now?"

"For as long as your willing to put up with me." I smiled and pecked his lips before he had time to return the gesture, making me giggle.

"Somehow that seems impossible." He smiled and kissed me back. "You ready to face the scariest part of it?"

"If by that you mean finally cut out the 'play-it-down' act around the others, than YES!" we both laughed a little and he scooped me into his arms, ready to take off.

"Not afraid of any of them?" he asked.

"Knuckles is the worst, but I'm sure you have enough dirt on him to keep his mouth shut , or at least somewhere near appropriate."

He shrugged, "That's true. I guess we're safe than."

He sped towards home and I kind of wished he went a little slower; just enough to take in the beautiful pre-spring surroundings for a while. But it was alright; I had him forever, and that was about all the beauty of life I needed.

**A/N: I hope all readers read my author's notes! Just saying; sorry for long wait, but here it is! Just one more chapter to go :'D I'll really miss this story and all of my awesome readers and your cool feedback! Btw, just a note to the anonymous reviewer; I don't think the CIA would be necessary for a miss-sent review, and-even as I love your idea!-I won't be doing a sequel to this story **** That's kind of the point of when I put an epilogue, so you can all see what goes on later on, or at least all the basics. But you're idea is really cool and I think you should really decide to write your own story like that! If you need any help, I'd be happy to co-author or something; just PM me sometime and I'll see what I can do for you :) Or if you'd rather write alone, I'd still like to read and it would be great if you could message me so I can know if/when it's up. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the epilogue, which I will now write! (Not here; I can't upload till I see some reviews! ****) **


	40. Always

**Black Rose**

**Song: Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol Rating: 10! Really good song; very deep.**

**Chapter 40 (Epilogue)-Always**

_Three Years later_

I woke up to the alarm clock, how else, and reached over to push the button practically in my sleep. I knew if I stayed still for any amount of time, sleep would creep back over me inevitably, especially since we had been up late last night. I untangled the sheets from around myself and rolled out of the bed, stretching to un-stiffen my body. I shrugged into a sweatshirt and groggily moved downstairs, pushing the button to start the coffee. I chuckled slightly as I peeked in on Angie, laying sideways on her bed, slumped half way over either side, and thought about how Sonic said I never moved in my sleep while she was a very restless sleeper, sometimes waking up in an entirely different room, not remembering how she got there in the first place.

Joseph was asleep in his own room now, making me cold just to look at him with no covers or shirt, but he looked perfectly warm. I couldn't remember being able to sleep without any covers in several years, if not never. I sighed and went to check the coffee. It was almost done, so I got two cups out and went to use the bathroom and wash my face. After pouring coffee, I took the two steaming cups and went around again, opening the bedroom doors and telling the two to wake up. They had chosen to go to a school in the town until at least the end of middle school and then stop and either learn from home or whatever. They both groaned, but started waking up. I took the cups of coffee upstairs and set them both on the bedside table, leaning over Sonic and placing my mouth on his gently, letting him join in slowly as he woke up.

"Morning." He said happily.

"Time to get up."

"I figured." He sighed but sat up just the same.

"You have coffee." I pointed out, and he leaned back on the pillows, sipping it before bothering to do more as far as waking up.

I went down and made lunches for the two kids as they came out for breakfast.

After they were ready, I went over to make sure everyone else was up next door. They all left and walked to the school in town together around 7:30. I did feel kind of motherly, standing out and waving them off to school each morning, but it was a nice feeling at the same time. It made me curious, though, where I could have picked up such feelings when my own mother had never done quite the same as I was now doing.  
>Carly was lazing against a computer desk, having fallen asleep working last night. She was doing on line classes while researching for a job she was getting in a few weeks, so she ended up tired and falling asleep working pretty often. Carson and Jason had moved back to the city a few months ago, but we came to see them or them here every weekend or so.<br>Brian and Charlotte stayed just outside the nearest city, between there and here, now married and raising their baby girl, Lucy, and with Timmy and Hannah practically living with them now. Things were quiet and calm lately, ignoring Eggman's occasional robot attack or a social conflict with the kids at school; nothing we couldn't handle.  
>''Eep!'' I squealed as a pair of arms surprised me, wrapping around my waist from behind.<br>''Guess who?'' Sonic chuckled, lifting me slightly for his mouth to find residence on my neck.  
>''Gee I wonder? Could it be...Eggman? Here to capture me and lure Sonic into another of his evil traps?'' I joked.<br>''Eww; I hope make-outs aren't part of his capture routine, or we might have us a problem.''  
>''You two already do, and no; those are just for you.'' I smiled, turning towards him to let his tongue trace over my lips ''So what made you decide to sneak up on me?''<br>He smirked broadly, not answering. ''What?'' I demanded, but he began kissing me deeply as a distraction. The worst part is it almost worked! ''Okay, tell me what's going on!''  
>He chuckled, ''You still haven't figured it out.''<br>''Figured WHAT out?''  
>''Don't you know what today is?''<br>''Yes; it's September 14th. Still three days before my birthday if that's what you're getting at! Plus I already told you that I have everything I want and you SHOULDN'T do anything special!''  
>He only laughed. ''Oh I can't believe it worked!''<br>''WHAT?'' I demanded.  
>''I changed all your calendars about two weeks ago! Happy Birthday, Ames!'' he was chuckling between words, obviously fully content with his wonderful prank, whereas I just gaped at him, not sure if I really believed him.<br>''You-did-NOT!'' I let out a short laugh to while he finished cracking up.  
>''I'll prove it if you want.'' he offered.<br>''Yes! Prove it!'' he scooped my lips up for one last quick before holding me against him, taking off towards Tails's workshop, where him and Cream were chatting and holding hands outside.  
>''Happy birthday, Amy!'' Cream said, hugging me briefly as Sonic set me down.<br>''Oh so you're in on it too!''  
>Tails laughed, ''She did fall for it! I didn't think it was possible to get the schedule and order queen out of whack!''<br>I glared at them all as they finished laughing at what was obviously some hilarious joke, which I was still skeptical to believe at all.  
>Finally, once they finished cracking up, I sighed and gave up. ''Okay, fine! You win! Happy birthday to me! I'm old enough to drink! Whoop-de-doo, what I great stepping stone I don't even freakin CARE about!'' they all laughed. ''So what now? You just wanted a birthday prank on me and it's over now?''<br>Sonic laughed a little, ''Oh, like you're getting off that easy! You know there's more.'' I rolled my eyes and went inside with them, where everything was decorated and all the kids, who had presumably gone off to school over an hour ago, plus everyone else from our group greeted me with a loud ''happy birthday''.  
>''Okay, why aren't you in school?'' I scolded, approaching Samuel, as he was closest to me.<br>''Amy, its Saturday! Wow, Sonic; you did get her!''  
>He let out a teasing laugh and took my hand, leading me around the party for the next few hours.<br>After awhile, running through all the regular birthday standards for the party, Sonic finally took me outside alone.  
>''And I suppose your little prank wasn't enough for this year, was it?'' I guessed as we walked around the building in the direction of the beach.<br>''You know it, babe.'' he smirked, but looked serious, trying to cover it with cockiness maybe.  
>''Alright, so what do you have in mind?''<br>''Well, at first I thought about our cave, but I wanna stay close to the party for a while. Is the beach okay?''  
>''Sure if you don't mind.''<br>''Just don't go in the water.''  
>I laughed at that. ''Yeah, because you know how much I love swimming on cold days.''<br>Now he laughed, ''It's not cold!''  
>''Whatever.'' I sighed as we came to the edges of the sand, where he sat pulling me into his lap so that we could kick our shoes off and let our feet mingle in the sand.<br>''Amy, do you remember your first night back here a few years ago?''  
>I smiled at the memory of our night in the cave, for the first and only time indulging in the full intimacy of one another's bodies. ''Hard to forget.'' both of our smiles widened and I kissed his cheek.<br>''And you remember my condition for if we took things all the way that night?''  
>''Of course I do.'' he looked to lighten a little at my smile.<br>''Well you're 21 now and we're still just as in love...'' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, which he flipped opened, revealing a gleam of light nearly slicing through my eyes reflecting off the diamond ring inside. ''Amelia Tracy Rosalyn, will you _officially_ marry me?'' he asked and I forced myself to look at him through my now tear-blurred vision.  
>I smiled so widely that it forced the tears out of my eyes, nodding my head since I couldn't find my voice anywhere. He smiled back, rubbing his thumbs gently over my cheeks to brush away the tears that were immediately replaced. I tried to blink them away, but it felt like I was just so overjoyed inside that the happy had started to leak out. He kissed my cheeks as I tried explaining this to him, which he smiled even wider at.<br>''I love you, Amy.''  
>''I love you too.''<br>I felt him slip the ring onto my finger, but our gaze never left each other I heard a few shouts in my head and realized it was actually outside too. Looking up to see Cream, Brian, Rogue, and a few others hiding up the beach a little, spying on us. Usually I might be a little annoyed by this, but I was still spilled over with pleasure and don't think I could have gotten mad even if Eggman or, dare I say it, KNUCKLES, tried their hardest to ruin the moment! It was just too perfect on its own. A few people on the beach, having recognized the two of us or even just the scene, applauded slightly, but it all seemed so distant. Like a different world that couldn't penetrate the bubble of happiness around the two of us as our lips met. 

Sonic had saved me so many times, especially from myself. Without him, I would've drowned in my own blood by the knife in my own hand, but he was always there to stop me. Because he loved me just as much as I did him. That's what brought us to pull my family back together. It's what lead us to get married. And it's what encouraged us to start a life; together forever. Forever And Always.

**A/N: OMG How's that for an ending! Let me assure you all that I cried when I wrote that part! I'm gonna miss this story and all of your readers, but maybe this isn't so much an end as a new beginning. I don't like to have more than one story going at once, just to make sure I can keep up with it all and not disappoint my readers. Anyway, I was planning on doing a few one/two-shots (sonfics most likely) and maybe another chapter story, but no promises. I already have one written, by the way, for the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, which I will try to post soon enough, so look out for that if you want to, but other than that it's all just ideas that haven't made their way onto paper yet (or a computer). Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Bye guys! :'D**


End file.
